A Different Family
by POE-LITE
Summary: What if Ace didn't join the Whitebeards, but the Red Hairs instead? Shanks gets to meet the little brother or nephew he never got to know or care for. Ace gets to know a man who doesn't hate him for who his father was. It's an adventure that never got to be discovered
1. Chapter 1 - Finding Out

**A/N: I'm sorry if any information is wrong and also this story has been an idea of mine for a while so…. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece….cause if I did Ace would be alive…*glares at Oda***

**P.S. - This is a re-publish because the first time I tried publishing this some weird coding happened so I deleted it and re-did it so….ta-da!**

* * *

Shanks waited until Ace left to go back to his ship for the night. Once the kid was out of sight, he scrubbed a hand over his face and groaned.

_He seriously wants to go after Whitebeard? The poor kid doesn't stand a chance against him, heck, Marco would probably stop him before anything else,_ he thought.

Only five days passed since Shanks met Ace, and while it was short amount of time, he felt close to the young man. Not only because he was Luffy's brother, but Ace was unique.

Shanks could already tell Ace had a rough childhood. From the stories he shared about him and Luffy, it sounded a whole lot like Ace raising the little rubber boy. Love and pride of a brother and parent burned in his eyes at every story.

"Cap?" Shanks turned his head around to see his First Mate, Benn. He waved his hand over, an invitation for his friend to sit with him.

Benn took the spot where Ace sat and patiently waited. "The kid wants to go after Whitebeard," he bluntly said. He wasn't surprised at the shocked expression Benn made.

"He won't stand a chance." Shanks rolled his eyes at that and said, "Don't you think I know that? The brat isn't thinking straight… There's something there that I can't place."

Shanks stroked his chin in thought while Benn eyed him. "There's something more, isn't there?" he questioned. Shanks looked at him slowly, after a moment he sighed.

"Ace… He reminds me of a woman I met long ago, back when I was in Roger's crew," Shanks trailed off in thought, but after a brief moment he continued.

"The Captain introduced us to a woman, she was force to be reckoned with my goodness," he laughed. His face grew somewhat distant and Benn was slowly putting pieces together.

"Now as far as I knew, nothing happened between them. But you could see something there, but I was young so I brushed it off but now…" Shanks looked back at Benn, with wide eyes.

Neither man said anything. What Shanks was saying was slowly making sense but they couldn't jump to conclusions.

"He has the same freckles as she does…" Shanks murmured. Suddenly he stood up, causing Benn to stand with him. "I think I have something, follow me." With that Shanks took off but at a casual pace.

Both men quietly stepped around and over their passed out crewmates. In a flash they were on their ship, Shanks leading the way to his quarters.

Benn shut the doors and made sure no one was lurking. Shanks began to dig through a trunk while having flashbacks.

Benn kneeled down next to him and silently watched. After what felt like forever, Shanks finally paused. He turned over a piece of worn paper and both men sucked in a breath.

It was a bounty poster of Portgas D. Rouge. Who Ace looked exactly alike.

"Just look at how much he looks like Rouge, and he has Roger's eyes… Benn.." Shanks looked at his friend with guilty and horrified eyes.

Benn met his gaze and frowned. "But the time, I mean Ace should be older. Unless… Unless she stalled the birth somehow but that would mean someone took Ace because she couldn't have survived the birth, but who?"

Shanks leaned back and sat down with his back against the wall. Benn sat across from him, carefully watching him while processing everything.

"Garp."

Benn sharply looked up at Shanks. "What? What does Garp have to do with this?" he asked. Shanks carefully set Rouge's poster down and wrapped his arm around his leg.

"Ace said that Garp was his and Luffy's grandfather. While Luffy and Ace look similar, there are little differences if you think hard enough. And Ace has Portgas as his last name not Monkey, Garp for sure never knew any woman with the name Portgas unless it was Rouge," Shanks was feeling desperate and yet fearful.

Desperate because if Ace really was Roger's son, then that meant he could have watched out for him. Could have mentored him and helped him with hearing the stories of the Pirate King.

Shanks wasn't an idiot. He's heard stories and rumors about Rogers and they weren't pretty.

He felt fearful also because if Ace was his son then that meant he failed him and his Captain. He failed to guide Ace, a young boy having to learn about his father from drunken men and women who knew nothing.

"Roger could have told Garp. It makes sense, Roger turned himself in to Garp and could have told him about having a kid. Garp is the most trustworthy man in the Marines and if I had to trust someone in the Marines to watch out over my kid, it would be him," Shanks said.

Both were quiet after that. For sure they knew now.

Ace was the son of the late Pirate King.

"So, what are we going to do about this now?" Benn asked seriously. Shanks looked away and sighed.

"I can't let Ace go after Whitebeard, and I don't also want to say goodbye… I want to get to know him Benn. I could have been a big brother to him or an uncle, I could've been there," he muttered.

Benn crossed his arms and sighed. "You got an idea going on, don't you?" Shanks looked at his First Mate with a gleam in his eye.

"Do you think Ace would like to join our crew?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Talking It Out

**Chapter 2 - Talking It Out**

**A/N: HOLD UP! STOP BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER AND READ MY (QUICK) AUTHOR NOTE!**

**I know Ace has a crew and all but I'm changing the crewmates because well, I can. But except for Masked Deuce, he's staying. Why? Well...**

**BECAUSE I CAN!**

**So that's it, bye!**

* * *

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious."

"You're never serious."

"Ouch."

Benn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm being honest, he won't accept the offer. He won't leave his crew," he pointed out.

"So his crew can join us!" Shanks fired back. Benn looked up and met his Captains stubborn gaze. Shanks rubbed a hand over his face and huffed in frustration.

"Benn, he's the son of the _Pirate King_! Imagine hearing the stories about him as a child from strangers, he probably thinks he's some son of a monster! Probably thinks he's also a monster, can you imagine thinking that as a child?" his voice was harsh but Benn knew he wasn't angry at him.

"We don't even know if he knows for sure," he argued. Shanks gave him a disbelieving look. "Really? Not even Garp could keep that from him."

"We're not even sure if he is his son!" Shanks raised his eyebrows and said, "Now you're saying this? Benn, I know we don't have that many facts, heck probably none at all, but I know he's Rogers kid! It makes sense, at least to me."

Benn scrubbed both hands over his face and sighed. Shanks carefully set Rouge's poster back safely and faced his First Mate, his face dead serious.

"Benn, I know he's his son. He looks exactly like Rouge, who was the only woman ever to be close to Roger. And those eyes, those eyes are exactly Rogers," Shanks took a breath and closed his eyes.

Without opening them he said strained, "Ace is their son. I know he is."

Benn knew it also. He just didn't want to believe it only because if Ace was the Pirate King's son, then his life would be of him having to look over his shoulder constantly. Worried if someone found out and ready to kill him.

But if anyone did found out, then possibly he was going to be more wanted than Monkey D. Dragon.

They were both silent for a while, until Benn broke it first. "What if Ace doesn't want to join? He clearly loves his crew and his crew loves him."

"Then he doesn't have to, he can be a close ally if he wants. Heck, he doesn't have to be an ally at all. I can, and will, give him my Den Den number and he can call whenever he wants… I just want to be there for him if he needs someone," Shanks said, sounding slightly pained.

He wanted to be there for Ace because from it sounds like, Ace had no one to look out after him. He had Luffy, but an older brother would never tell their younger sibling if they were hurting or going through a rough time. Because they had to be strong.

He wasn't expecting to be a father figure to Ace, but as someone he could talk to if he wanted to. Ace could talk to him about anything if he wanted. From the color of the sky to the color of peas if he wanted to for the heck of it.

Shanks just wanted to be there.

"Alright, I'm in. But you better come up with some darn good arguments cause that kid won't give in easily," Benn said suddenly, breaking his train of thought.

Shanks grinned and laughed. "Of course! You think of me like an idiot?"

"Yes."

"...rude."

* * *

Ace was trying very hard not to laugh at his hungover crewmates. The poor idiots were groaning and stumbling around like newborn ducks.

"Captain, never let me drink again," Pakky, the crew's sniper, groaned. Ace grinned and slapped him on the back, causing the poor man to nearly cry.

"Aw c'mon Pakky! You know that's not going to happen!" Ace exclaimed cheerfully. Pakky and the others around groaned and held their heads.

"Cap, please, shush. My head is going to split open," Nora, the only female crewmate, whined. Ace simply smiled and said, "Welp that seems to happen when you decide to drink lots of alcohol, sleep, and wake up. It's a hangover."

Nora whined pitifully and slumped against Tiny, the tiniest crewmate. "Why are you waking us up anyway? Let us sleep," she mumbled. The others grumbled their agreement from where they were sprawled out.

"Well we're heading off tomorrow and I want to make sure we have everything, and that we're ready to go first thing. So let's move!" Ace clapped his hands loudly which made everyone moan again.

But just before Ace could join his hungover crewmates, he saw Benn approaching them. "Oh, hi Benn!" Ace greeted cheerfully. The older man couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Ace. I just came to tell you that Shanks wants to see you, he's where you guys were last night," he explained casually but inside he was nervous. He was sure the kid was going to react badly probably to what Shanks was going to say.

Ace nodded and looked back towards his crew. "I'll be back in a bit guys, but hop to it while I'm gone!" he shouted the last part on purpose

The Spade pirates cursed at his retreating figure.

* * *

When he reached Shanks he could see the other leaning against a tree sipping a bottle.

Ace walked up and leaned against the tree across from the Yonko. The man offered his bottle with a smile but Ace politely refused.

Shanks shrugged and just chugged the rest of it down before tossing it behind him and wiping his mouth.

"Ace," he started, voice serious, making the young man straighten up, "I'm going to be upfront and I want you to be level headed, alright?" Ace paused, hesitant, but nodded though a bit wary at what he was going to hear.

Shanks fully turned so that he was facing Ace and made dead eye contact with him. Ace did the same and felt nerves lighting up with how serious Shanks was being.

"Do not go after Whitebeard," he warned. Ace stiffened at that and the tone of his voice. "Why not?" he questioned but not angrily, remembering Shanks's words.

"Because while you are strong, he's way stronger than you'll ever be and that's a fact," he said bluntly but truthfully. Ace looked away and narrowed his eyes at the ground, feeling upset.

Shanks paused, letting his words settle in for a moment, then saying gently, "I'm just saying this because I don't want to see you get hurt, kid. Recklessness is bad to have, and you my friend are quite reckless."

"Why do you care? I'm nobody to you," Ace said, looking at him questioningly. Shanks raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Nobody? Kid, like I've been telling you since we met, you're my friend. And friends look out for each other, so that's what I'm doing." And he was being honest. But Ace crossed his arms defensively, not really believing him.

"But why would you want to be friends with me?" he asked. Shanks raised his eyebrows and scoffed. "Maybe because I like you?" he said as if it was obvious.

Now that made Ace flush a bit red in embarrassment. Shanks smiled amusedly and while he wanted to tease him, he grew somber and remembered he needed to continue this talk.

"Ace, why do you want to go after Whitebeard? And be honest with me, please," he asked. Ace frowned at him, probably wondering if he should be honest or lie.

Shanks raised his hand and placed it on Ace's shoulder, but was sad when he saw the fire-user conceal a flinch. "C'mon kid, I won't make fun of you. I'll keep this a secret between us, ok?" he assured, hoping the teen would open up.

Ace didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at Shanks, wondering if he could trust him. But instantly he erased that thought out of his head.

This was the man that saved his little brother's life. Also the man that said he actually likes him, called him his friend.

With a heavy sigh, Ace finally spoke. "I...I never knew anything about my parents. But I've heard people talk about my...my father, and they said he was a monster. A killer, and a horrible man. Yet that he was strong and did incredible things."

Ace paused, and while he did Shanks felt a burning hot flare of anger soar through him. Roger could be the most scariest man you ever met, but he didn't get like that without a darn good reason. And to hear that your father was a killer, a monster at such a young age?

But before he could dwell in those thoughts any longer Ace started speaking again.

"So I want to become stronger than he was and be recognized for my own strength, not his...I know it probably sounds stupid but I just want to be known for me, not him.." Ace looked down and felt regret bite at him. _Never should have told him.._

"Kid I don't think it's stupid. It's understandable really," Shanks said earnestly. Ace snapped his head up and stared at him surprised.

"Really? I mean, you did just say I was reckless and I thought you'd say I was being childish," Ace sheepishly admitted. Shanks shook his head and sighed.

"No it's not childish and actually, I'd probably feel the same. While you are reckless, at the same time you are smart kiddo. But how you are going after Whitebeard is reckless because I'm being honest when I say you can't beat him," Shanks said carefully.

Ace huffed and looked away. What patience the Yonko had left was beginning to disappear. He needed the teen to understand but it seems that he wouldn't. So now it was time for the big guns.

"Ace, one of the many strong abilities that Whitebeard has is Conqueror's haki. That means he can make you fall before him without even lifting a finger. And the stronger the user's will is, the stronger the haki will be. Whitebeard's will is very strong, so he'll easily put you down." With every serious fiber in his being Shanks made sure he used as he said this.

Ace widened his eyes and swallowed. That itself sounded intimidating. Whitebeard could really knock him down without moving?

To Shanks's relief, it seemed Ace was starting to understand but barely. So he continued and made sure he didn't lose eye contact.

"Not only that, but he has the Gura Gura no mi. This Devil Fruit could destroy the world, and he could just easily take you down with that. Actually, he can take you down without using any of that. He's an incredibly strong giant, so he could throw you overboard like if it was swatting a fly away." Now Shanks stopped, and was starting to somewhat regret saying that.

Ace looked small, like the young man he really is. Heck, he was feeling small.

Whitebeard was that strong. _Whitebeard was that strong._

And he wanted to bring his crew into this?

"Think about Luffy." Immediately Ace faced Shanks with an intense look. "What about about my brother?" he questioned. Shanks looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Really? Imagine Luffy waking up, doing his thing, maybe going over to see Makino. But he sees the newspaper and it says _Fire Fist Ace Seen Last With The Whitebeards Defeated._ Now I don't know about you, but I think that little boy would be in a high state of panic and fear. Filled with fear if his brother wasn't returning," Shanks stopped, only to catch his breath, and started talking again. But Ace was frozen on the spot, it all coming down on him.

"Now Whitebeard likes to recruit kids like you sometimes, sees them as potential children and whatnot. And he's a stubborn and patient old man, so who knows how long he'll keep you onboard. A month? Two months? Do you really want Luffy to wait that long, to hear news if his big brother is still alive? Maybe he'll even set sail to try and look for you, try to challenge Whitebeard like you are now-"

"STOP IT!"

Shanks did, and felt guilt hit him. Ace was trembling and looked like he beating himself up.

So he didn't speak, just letting Ace try and get himself back together. He looked over the teen's shoulder and saw Benn, a questioning and concerned look on his face. Shanks shook his head and his First Mate left, though slowly.

He looked back at Ace and said softly, "Look kid, I didn't mean you make you feel guilty and ashamed, I'm sorry. I just want you to understand and realize that what you want to do isn't smart. It'll hurt Luffy and your crew. Also yourself, including physically."

Ace didn't speak but nodded numbly. Was he really going to make his crew do that? Join him on an insane and impossible goal? To make Luffy worry about him, when he already lost one brother?

He was an idiot. He should be worrying about getting stronger to protect the people he loves, instead of going after a Yonko and getting his butt whooped.

He was endangering his crew and was going to cause Luffy pain. His baby brother.

"You're right…" he admitted quietly. Shanks closed his eyes and silently let a breath of relief out. The kid finally understood and saw reason.

Shanks once again gently placed his hand on Ace's shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. While he felt guilty he also felt glad. Using Luffy like that maybe was a bit far, but it worked so he didn't feel that bad.

After a few minutes Ace stepped back and coughed, embarrassed. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to get all wimpy on you," he laughed bitterly at himself.

Shanks shook his head at that. "No don't be sorry. And you weren't being wimpy kid, you were realizing and understanding the severity of what you wanted to do… What do you plan to do now though?" he inquired curiously.

Ace blinked and frowned. What should he do? Maybe go on a treasure hunt? A nice adventure didn't sound too bad.

"Dunno. Adventure is on my mind so maybe a little treasure hunt, or sail around and explore islands. That is one reason why I wanted to become a pirate, to go on many adventures and have fun," he answered.

Carefully Shanks leaned back onto the tree and looked down below from the cliff they were on. Two birds flew by, chasing each other. Then a third came into view and followed them.

"You know, I think I got something in mind for you," he said casually. Ace tilted his head in innocent curiosity, which was adorable.

"Yeah? Whatcha got?" he asked with some excitement. Shanks probably knew a ton of adventures and that was exciting.

"Come sail with me."

Ace widened his eyes so big that Shanks worried if his eyes would bug out. "What?" he asked incredulously. Shanks simply gave a half hearted shrug as if it was nothing.

"Why not? You want adventure and sailing with us will bring a ton of adventure. Every week there's something explore or do. And besides, it'll be cool to hang out with you more kiddo, we can swap stories and sail around," he said with a cheery smile.

Ace opened and closed his mouth in disbelief and confusion. "Seriously? You actually want to sail together?" Shanks rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Serious. Like I said, there's adventure and we can show you some really cool islands." While he wanted to ask Ace to join his crew, he needed to take this slow.

He somehow manage to convince Ace to stop his reckless act of going after Whitebeard but he couldn't push. Ace needed time and after getting to know the Red Hairs better, he had a bigger chance of getting the fire-user to join.

Ace was quiet, really contemplating the offer. It sounded fun, and he was sure his crew would like to. Besides, Shanks had really good stories to tell and he would love to hear more.

Abruptly Ace faced the older man and nodded. "I would like to, but I gotta ask my crew first." Shanks smiled and chuckled lightly.

"That's alright. You're a good Captain to take in your crew's thoughts and feelings. Now, let's head back before everyone decides to come find us and cause a mess," he laughed good naturally.

Ace laughed also and together the two Captains walked back.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sacrifice & Danger

**Chapter 3 - Sacrifice & Danger**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I love them so much and they make me happy!**

**Now time for the chapter!**

**Relax and enjoy~**

**(Hopefully)**

* * *

With a polite smile Ace departed from the Yonko and made his way towards his ship. He could hear his crewmates moving about and sighed.

When he first told them that they were heading to meet the Red-Haired pirates, they all nearly had a heart attack.

So now the question was, how were they going to react being given the offer to sail _with _them?

"Cap!" Ace flickered his gaze up and was greeted with the sight of Jil, the last person to join his crew, waving at him enthusiastically.

Ace calmly waved back with a smile, amused. "You're finally back! We've missed you!" he cried dramatically. Grema, the shipwright, walked passed and without looking at them he said, "No just him."

With a roll of his eyes Ace hopped onboard and clapped his hands. "Listen up! Head over to plot room, time for a meeting." Everyone raised an eyebrow but complied without question.

Ace swiftly fell in step with Deuce and whispered under his breath, "Tonight come meet me in my quarters." His First Mate glanced at him but didn't say anything, and gave a curt nod.

After entering the plot room, it didn't take long for everyone to get situated. Their attention was on their Captain and their voices fell silent. But what surprised them was the apologetic look he was giving them.

"Tomorrow, after we left, I was going to plan on taking Whitebeard's head," he admitted as if it was a confession.

As expected everyones' jaws dropped and eyes widened. But before they could say anything Ace quickly continued speaking.

"But now I don't want to, because it's selfish of me to ask that of you and I'm sorry. Shanks talked me out of it and I'm honestly thankful he did because it was stupid of me to even think I could do it and to endanger you like that. Again, I'm sorry."

No one spoke. They were all too shocked and surprised at what they just witnessed and heard.

But it was Deuce who broke out of the trance first and smiled. "It's all good Cap, I ain't holding it against you. Though I am relieved," he joked and it earned him a slight smile from his Captain.

Then one by one, everyone started shouting that they weren't angry and that they would be behind him no matter what. It was beautiful and it warmed Ace more than his fire could.

"So whaddya want to do now?" Tiny asked brightly. Everyone looked back to Ace and patiently waited while their Captain was nervously preparing himself to announce Shanks's offer.

"Well, now I want to go on an adventure and I told Shanks this, because he asked me the same question. And uh, he offered us to sail along with him," he announced, a tad hopeful they would want to accept.

But before anyone could say anything, Nora shot up from where she sat and ran over to Ace. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him as she frantically asked, "What did you say? What did you say Cap?!"

Ace yelped and stuttered out, "T-That I would like to but I needed to ask you guys first! If you don't want to then we won't go!"

Nora thankfully stopped shaking him but still kept one hand fisted into his shirt. "Captain I am all in! That is the coolest offer I have ever been...offered!" she shouted. Ace gave mocked offence and gasped.

"Cooler than my offer to become a Spade?" he asked as he placed a hand over his heart. Without any hesitation she said, "Yes."

Everyone snickered at that including Ace. Though he stopped and become serious, causing his crewmates to also.

"But seriously guys, would you want to sail with the Red-Hairs? Don't know for how long, but they get a lot of adventure and explore islands practically every week so we wouldn't be bored," he said. Now it was up to his crewmembers and he hoped they would want to.

The Spades all looked at each other and then nodded.

Deuce stood up and grinned. "Why the heck not?"

* * *

Shanks waited till his crew all settled down and then cleared his throat. "Alright boys, I'm going to cut to the chase. I've offered Ace and his crew to sail with us," he dropped the bomb.

No one said anything but he could see they were all surprised. Benn was the only one who wasn't of course, and in fact was intrigued.

It was Lucky Roo who spoke first. "While I don't mind and I actually hope the kids do, but why?" he asked curiously. He wasn't questioning his Captain, well he was, but not like that. He was genuinely curious as to what made his Captain want to have the Spades sail with them.

"Well Ace was originally planning on trying to take Whitebeard's head," at that everyone was jaw dropped, "but I managed to convince him not to. But the reason why I offered him to sail with us, is because I think he can learn. He's bright and if we help him out, he'll get really strong and he won't be as reckless hopefully."

Many nodded their assessment and chuckled. "Sounds good to me!" Yasopp laughed which made everyone else chuckle and agree to that.

Shanks smirked and said, "Good to know because, I also hope to have Ace, and his crew if they want, to join us."

Now that stopped everyone.

"Seriously? Why? I mean, I like the kid he's great and I have nothing against that, but why?" Rockstar asked confused. Once again everyone nodded to that and looked at their Captain.

_They like Ace, good_. His crew wasn't objecting to him wanting Ace to join. In fact, it seemed like they wanted him also. He could see the excitement in their eyes and felt his smirk turn into a smile.

"Because as I said earlier, he's a bright kid. I want to make sure has some guidance and," now Shanks hesitated before finishing what he was going to say, debating if he should continue.

But this was his crew and they did need to know his reasoning so it didn't stir up a mess. Besides, it was _his crew_. He had to be honest with them.

"And I'm not going to explain this right now but, Ace would have been my little brother or nephew," he admitted. Now that made everyone drop their jaws in shock and surprise.

"You're serious?" Lucky Roo choked out. Shanks just nodded and waited until his crew gathered themselves together. Yasopp dropped his head into his palm and sighed.

"Now _that's_ something you don't hear everyday," he muttered. Benn snorted, which caused Rockstar to start chuckling, and soon enough everyone was laughing.

"Shanks?" a voice called out from outside. Said man stood up, and walked out of the meeting room towards the person.

He walked out on deck and saw Ace. He smiled brightly and lifted his arm up in greeting. "Hey kid!" he called. Ace couldn't help but smile at the older man's cheerfulness.

"Hey, uh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked nervously, and then cursing himself for that. Shanks either noticed it and didn't comment or didn't notice, which he doubted.

"Nah course not. Did you and your crew decide?" he asked, feeling somewhat anxious. But that was gone when he saw Ace smile, bright and sunny.

"Yep. And we would love to sail along with the Red-Haired pirates," he picked his hat up and gave a mocking bow. Shanks snorted and ruffled his hair.

"Brat," he said but fondly. Ace swatted his hand away and plopped his hat down on his head. While it was childish Ace stuck his tongue out.

But instantly he yelped as Shanks got him into a headlock. "Aww you're so adorable!" he teased. Like a charm Ace blushed.

"Shanks! Lemme go!" he whined. The red head simply laughed and tightened his grip. "What? Don't let go?" he wondered.

"No!" Ace cried. "I said let go! Agh! Benn! Help!" he yelled. Shanks laughed loudly but yelped himself as Ace tackled him. Both males began to wrestle each other and while Shanks could've easily gained the upper hand, he let himself fall into the childish game.

But after Ace shoved him he found himself flat on his belly and his head back into a headlock from Shanks.

"No fair!" he whined. Shanks cackled loudly in his ear and managed to ruffle his hair without breaking his hold.

"Aw are you pouty?" he teased. "No I'm not! Benn help me!" he cried loudly again making Shanks nearly collapse from laughter.

But then they heard a loud sigh and looked up to see Benn standing there, arms crossed.

He simply grabbed Shanks by the collar of his shirt and dumped him away from Ace. He extended a hand to Ace and smiled.

"Sorry kid, Captain can be a child sometimes." Ace rolled his eyes and accepted the hand. "Oh yeah, how do you deal with him?" he wondered.

"I'm right here you know," Shanks said from his place on the ground. "We know," they both said nonchalantly. "Jee, you two are the most kindest people ever," he sarcastically said as he got up.

"I know I am," Ace grinned cheekily. Both older men just gave a shake of their heads and a silent chuckle under their breath.

* * *

Later that night, Ace was in his quarters slowly pacing up and down. Something was bugging him, and sadly he had a feeling he knew why.

"Cap?" Deuce asked as he knocked. "Come in," quietly Ace murmured. His First Mate entered and made sure no one was around before shutting the door. It was late, so everyone should be asleep but it didn't hurt to make sure.

As Deuce faced his Captain, he couldn't help but note how tense and thoughtful he looked. Something was obviously bothering and it didn't look like it would be resolved so easily.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Ace looked up at him and stopped his pacing. "What do you think of Shanks and the others?" he questioned suddenly. Deuce frowned, not expecting that.

"Well, I think they're great. Nice people and kind...what do you think?" he asked right back. Ace looked away and didn't say anything.

Shanks was great. Benn was great. The Red-Haired pirates were great.

But what was this nagging feeling he felt? Ever since his talk with Shanks he felt as if the Yonko knew something he didn't. Now he knew Shanks wouldn't hurt him...right?

Ace immediately shut down that thought. Shanks could be trusted, he saved Luffy's life. He also called him a friend. He said he cared about him, even liked him.

So what was this feeling he had?

"I think they're great," he started slowly, "incredibly kind also. But there's something there that I can't put my finger on. It's like he knows something and he's not telling me," he answered honestly.

Deuce's frown deepened. "Should we not sail with them anymore?" he asked, concerned. If Shanks was hiding something maybe they shouldn't travel with them. Who knows what the powerful pirate was hiding, if he was really hiding something though.

Confliction raised through the raven-haired pirate. He wanted to travel with Shanks and the others badly. But he couldn't help but feel there was something the man wasn't saying. Yet this man cared for him, and he wouldn't want to hurt him. So he needed to trust him.

"No, we'll continue to sail with them. I don't think he has some personal plan or secret to harm us. Besides, there's something there about him that makes me feel...almost connected to him. I don't know, but after being together for a bit I'll ask him and hopefully he'll tell me...whatever."

It was the only thing he could think of at the current moment. Deuce and him just silently looked at each other until the masked man inclined his head.

"Alright then. Good night, Captain."

"Night Deuce."

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

"Ace...what on earth did we get into this time?" Deuce whispered nervously, fearing for his life. The D carrier looked at him and helplessly shrugged.

"I have no idea...how did I just become the Fire God of a native tribe?" he whispered back. Deuce looked at him gave a helpless shrug. "I got no frickin clue...also I have no idea how I became your slave."

Once again Ace helplessly shrugged.

This was something out of an insane horror story.

So to explain this properly and quickly, after going on two crazy adventures with the Red-Haired pirates, Shanks suggested a nice exploring trip to an island nearby that they haven't seen before.

Which turned out to be a huge frickin mistake!

The island, apparently, was a home to some wacky native tribe who had an obsession with fire. So after they saw Ace wield his fire, they kidnapped him and made him their Fire God.

It was crazy. They placed some weird head set on Ace and gave him an animal skin robe painted with red and orange. Then painted some weird zigzag lines on him and decided he needed a slave.

So they made Deuce his slave. Because apparently he looked like the perfect person to be the Fire God's slave.

Oh, and did he forget to mention that his crew was going to be sacrificed to him in about ten minutes?

"Just where the heck is Shanks and the others?" Ace hissed quietly. Deuce looked at him helplessly and rescanned the area around them. There was no sight of the one armed man or his crew. So it was up to them to save each other while trying not to be killed by a maniac tribe.

Great. While Ace could wipe the floor with these idiots, they were was just so many. Like probably over hundred and that was the ones they could see. He didn't want to put his crew in danger so patience was something that was needed.

Now this was going to be a story to tell Luffy.

"Alright, I'm going to go sneak off to the weapons. I think I can get a knife to Nora and once she cuts herself out she can pass the knife to the next person." That sounded good. Ace nodded and patted him on the shoulder in good luck while watching the natives.

They didn't notice Deuce, which was good. Ace looked over to where his crew was tied up. They were almost clustered together in a bunch, so Nora could most likely pass the knife down without it being seen.

Ace looked down from where he sat on his throne -yeah the natives gave him a throne- and watched as those crazy wackjobs piled up firewood for the sacrificing of his crew.

_C'mon Deuce hurry... Where is Shanks? _There was still no sight of him nor Benn or anyone. Ace really didn't want his crew to be burned alive, they could really use some darn help right now.

But a hand clamped down on his shoulder from behind his throne and before he could do anything a rough but quiet voice spoke saying, "Shh. It's me kid."

Shanks.

Ace nearly collapsed in relief. Without turning around, he whispered harshly, "Where have you been?" But apparently one of the natives close to him heard and faced him, so Ace swiftly crossed one arm across his chest and lifted his other hand to cover Shanks so it looked like he was making a diva pose.

Thankfully the native thought nothing of it and turned away which Ace exhaled a breath of relief. "Sorry for the wait kiddo. We had to make sure we had an escape route, there's a lot of these crazies everywhere and it took a while to reach you. They got a ton of guards watching over you from above, so we had to wait for Benn and Yasopp to take those guys out," he explained quietly.

Ace nodded but to everyone else it looked like he was nodding in pleasure at the preparations. "Deuce is trying to get a knife to Nora so she can cut herself out and then the others," Ace whispered.

Shanks gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze but then slowly retreated his hand. "I'm gonna go now, but once you see the fight start, get ready." With that the man left and Ace tensed.

Deuce was so close to reaching Nora. The female Spade seemed to understand what he was doing and craned her body uncomfortably to reach her hands towards him.

Ace could feel a part of him calm down as he saw the knife pass to her.

But it seemed luck wasn't on their side for a native saw and yelled, "MATH TA LA!"

Ace's face dropped. They raised their spears and were going to kill them. He ripped the stupid robe off him and flared his body up in flames. The natives screeched and actually raised their spears at him.

"HEY UGLY!"

Everyone turned to the side to see Benn and Yasopp standing there with their weapons ready. "FIRE!" Benn yelled. Out of nowhere a bunch of guns fired and shot down a ton of the natives.

"Kid, get to your crew and go help them. We'll distract these guys," Shanks said as he popped up out of nowhere. With a short nod Ace raced over to his crew, trusting the Red-Hairs to not shoot him even though he could turn into fire but only consciously. So he trusted them.

He dropped down on one knee as a native swung a spear at him. Ace simply whipped around and stood up, grabbed the spear and whacked him away.

"Ace!" Deuce shouted from where he was fighting natives off as Nora was cutting the ropes that held the rest of the Spades. The fire-user resumed running and skidded to a stop as he approached them.

"Hey guys, how're we doing?" he asked as if there wasn't psycho natives trying to kill them. "Oh good. You know, just trying not to be sacrificed!" Fin growled.

Ace rolled his eyes and carefully burned the ropes. As soon as they dropped, the Spades picked up a spear or a blade near them and helped fight off their enemies.

"So Fire God, can you torch up that hut with the firewood?" Benn asked humorously from beside him. Ace smirked and lifted his palm up, a ball of flames blossoming.

"Mortal, it'd be my pleasure." Nora snorted but continued swinging her spear around. Ace shot his hand forward and released his ball of fire.

It exploded beautifully.

"That's my boy!" Shanks yelled cheerfully from where he was taking down natives left and right. Ace cackled madly as he started to beat them up with flaming fists.

It was looking good, no one was killed -besides the natives- so Shanks started to make their grand escape.

To run down a steep hill while having Ace blow everything up from behind.

Wasn't too bad really. Actually sounded fun.

But while they were escaping, Ace noticed Deuce was being held up by some of the natives. "Deuce!" he yelled, fear started to lace in his voice.

Immediately Ace started running towards him. His heart began to pound, his blood racing. Deuce was strong, really strong. But these natives kept coming and they didn't fight like normal people. It was fast and quick, like they were deranged and they most likely were.

But Ace's whole world stopped as one of them managed to stab Deuce in the stomach.

Then one by one, everyone dropped all around them except for Shanks, Benn, Lucky Roo, and Yasopp. Their jaws dropped, completely shocked and surprised.

"Boys, get everyone out of here. Benn, with me," Shanks ordered. The others quickly picked up the Spades and helped them get out while Shanks and Benn ran over to Ace, who was clutching onto Deuce.

"D-Deuce, c'mon, stay with me. Stay with me," Ace stuttered. Shanks and Benn dropped down onto a knee next to him. "Sh-Shanks, we need to get him out of here." Ace was beginning to tremble as blood pooled all around him and trickled down his First Mate's mouth.

"Benn, grab Deuce and run like a maniac back to the ship and get him to the infirmary." Benn wasted no time and as if in a blink of an eye, the man was gone with Deuce.

Ace looked down at his bloody hands. _Deuce's blood…_ His breath got caught in his throat. It felt like he was suffocating. _Am I going to lose Deuce, just like I lost Sabo? _

Something inside his chest snapped and Ace began to gasp for air. Shanks grabbed his coat and started wiping the blood off gently.

"Ace. Ace listen to me, I need you to listen. Deuce is getting help right now, but he needs you to be calm, ok? He needs you to calm yourself because you're going to hurt yourself at this rate. Alright? Ace?" Shanks hooked a finger underneath the raven-haired teen's chin and what he saw made his chest tighten.

Tears were beginning to spill down his cheeks. Ace looked at him, fear filled in his eyes, and looking like the young boy he was.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ace asked in a small whisper. Shanks slid his hand down to his shoulder and squeezed softly. "I think so, but we need to get back to the ship alright? Can you stand up?" Ace went to try but crumbled down, luckily Shanks catching him.

"I...I don't think so. I feel...shaky…" the teen looked spaced out. Shanks nodded and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"That's fine. You're fine, you're doing fine. Grab onto me, and I'm going to help you stand up, ok? Ready, now." Shanks gripped Ace tightly towards him and thankfully the boy didn't drop.

"Now let's walk... Good, very good. You're doing great kiddo, you're doing great," he reassured. Ace grasped at his shirt and held onto him, listening to the older man's heartbeat as his head was pressed against his chest. It was steady. He wanted to be steady.

Together both of them walked.

...

"Steady."

He was getting steady.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd I do? Please give reviews, it makes my depression go and my heart beats happy!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Healing & Propositions

**Chapter 4 - Healing & Propositions**

**A/N: I love you guys**

**Also would you like to see Isuka in here or no? Sorry if any words are missing or spelled wrong or whatnot**

**~oOo~**

When they got back to the ship Ace was walking on his own but still held onto Shanks's hand, trembling slightly and not trusting himself. No one stared at them, which Ace was grateful for.

They ran into Benn, who had blood on his clothes. _Deuce's blood.._ Ace snapped himself out of it, not letting himself fall into another panic.

The man had said he was in surgery and that it'll be awhile until any updates were given. Shanks thanked him and so did Ace albeit more quietly.

"Kid." Ace looked up and saw they were in a bathroom. Shanks let go of his hands to turn the sink on and then guided Ace's blood stained hands underneath the cool water.

The red head captain helped him wash it off and dry them. Not saying anything nor judging him. In fact he was gentle, kind.

He whispered reassurances whenever he saw him space out, almost getting lost in his thoughts. Ace jumped when there was a knock on the door but steadied himself.

Shanks got up and opened it which revealed a fresh clean Benn, holding a pair of clothes. "Thanks, I'll meet you guys out there in a minute." His First Mate nodded and left as soon as he appeared.

Shanks shut the door with his foot and set the clothes down. "I asked Benn to find you a set of clothes. Shower up and come see me on deck when you're done, ok?" Ace nodded and just before Shanks left, he ruffled his hair with a warm smile.

"Just focus one step at a time," he said softly. With that the man left, leaving Ace who felt hollow.

**~oOo~**

"How is he holding up?" Benn asked as soon as Shanks showed. "He's calmed down. Still a little spaced out but that's fine," he informed.

Benn nodded and turned his gaze out towards the sea. "Can't believe he has Conquerors haki…" he muttered. Shanks scoffed and shook his head.

"Me either. Well, knowing who his father was it's not _that _hard to believe," he said distantly. Benn flickered a glance him and then back to the sea.

"How're the rest of the Spades?" Shanks then asked, deciding to change the subject. "Shaken up, worried for Deuce and Ace. Other than that they're ok." Benn said with a heavy sigh. Together Captain and First Mate stood there in silence, thinking of what happened.

"Shanks?" Both men turned around to see Ace. He looked better, more grounded in with reality. His hair though was dripping wet and making his borrowed shirt slightly damp.

Shanks was really glad he got rid of his cloak. He was sure the kid would probably grow downer at the sight of the blood of his First Mate.

With a warm smile Shanks approached him while making eye contact with his crew, silently telling them to keep working. "Hey kid, you alright?" he asked cautiously. Ace gave a slow nod, until he nodded more confidently.

"Uh, yeah. How's my crew?" he asked, his face expressing concern. Shanks gave a sad smile but that also held comfort.

"They're fine, shooken up and concerned for Deuce, but holding strong. And for Deuce...no word yet." He said lastly with regret. Ace felt his heart drop but steeled himself. His crew needed him calm and focused.

With a nod Ace bowed his head. "Thank you for helping us, I'll never forget it."

Well dang. Ace just may be the politest pirate.

"Of course kid. No need to thank us," he said kindly. Ace lifted his head up and sighed, his breath sounding better.

"I'm gonna go see my crew now. If um, any news comes forward-" Benn nodded and said, "We'll get you first thing." Ace gave a grateful smile and then took off.

They watched him leave with worry.

**~oOo~**

Ace wasn't surprised at the depressing mood that greeted him when he got onto the Spade ship. He found his crew in their plotting room. Scattered anywhere and everywhere.

Nora was the first one to notice him. "Captain!" Immediately everyone swarmed around him.

"Any word?" she asked, anxious. Ace gave them a regretful look and shook his head. They all deflated and slunked back down.

Nora though stayed by him. "It wasn't your fault y'know," she whispered under her breath. Ace hunched over.

"Thanks, but- nevermind. Um, how're you holding up? You need anything?" He wanted- no, _needed_, to do something. He couldn't stay still.

His second mate looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself. "Wanna eat?" she suggested almost boredly.

For once he wasn't hungry. If he ate he was sure it would come right back up. But he didn't want his friend to be alone so he nodded. With a small but warm smile, Nora grabbed his hand and together they walked to the kitchen.

They walked in silence but it was Ace who spoke first once they entered. "So what do you wanna eat?" She raised an eyebrow. "You can cook?" she asked in mild surprise.

Ace smirked. "I have a little brother, so I had to learn."

Nora grinned. "Well then, I would like…"

**~oOo~**

_**Three Hours Later…**_

Soon enough Ace cooked for the rest of the Spades. It helped distract him and it helped his crew relax.

But suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a grinning Shanks. "Hey- woah! What happened?" he asked as soon as he saw plates of food lined up.

Ace turned around holding a wooden spoon and bowl. "Me."

Shanks blinked. "Figured. Is that cheese- wait nevermind! I came to tell you that Deuce is going to be fine!" Immediately everyone cheered with relieved smiles.

Ace nearly collapsed in relief. "He's currently sleeping but tomorrow he should wake up. Then you guys can see him but only one person first," Shanks said.

Immediately the crew nominated Ace. At his confused and bewildered expression they hastened to explain. "Because you're the Captain and that's your First Mate. It'd be better if Deuce saw you first anyway."

Ace smiled at them gratefully. "Well let's eat! And when Deuce is fully recovered we'll throw a party!" he shouted, pumping a fist into the air. His crew cheered and pumped their fists in the air also.

Shanks couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness. Ace looked so close to his crew, like a family.

Would Ace ever want to join his crew?

…

Could he take that away from him?

**~oOo~**

_**Next Day…**_

Ace exhaled a shaky breath. He was finally going to see Deuce.

A nurse saw him approach and quickly walked over to him. "Hello Captain Ace, I'll take you to see your friend." Ace gave her a nod and felt his palms sweat as he followed her.

He didn't know what he expected to see when he saw Deuce. But honestly what he saw was a lot better than what he originally did think.

He was sitting up partially, his mask on, and bandages wrapped around his torso like a mummy. He perked up when he saw his Captain.

"Ace! I didn't know you were coming." Ace smiled and shrugged. "Wanted to surprise you. I mean, I am fantastic to be around," he joked with a wink. Deuce rolled his eyes.

"Sure Cap, whatever you say," he drawled. Both men chuckled until Ace grew somber.

"Deuce...I just, wanted to say-" Deuce held a hand up, stopping Ace from speaking.

"If you're going to say you're sorry, I will personally get up and slap you," he warned. Ace opened and closed his mouth, confused. Deuce closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ace, it's not your fault that I got injured. When I decided to become a pirate I knew what I was getting into. And I don't blame you...I remember hearing you actually." He admitted softly.

Ace frowned, not understanding. Deuce looked away, thumbing the hem of his blanket.

"When the natives got me, I didn't instantly pass out," he said slowly. The young captain didn't say anything. Feeling a coldness wash over and freeze him. It wasn't difficult to put the pieces together.

"You heard me." Deuce nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I heard you. I would've spoke but I was already feeling weak." He finally looked up to see his captain staring at him with a blank face.

Ace then moved to sit next to him beside his legs. He twisted his lips up as if tasting something funny. His bright orange hat covered the upper half of his face.

Neither of them decided to speak. Just sitting in silence, letting their thoughts storm around.

But Ace did something that surprised Deuce. He hugged him.

He hesitated for a split second before returning the hug though slowly. "Cap?" he questioned carefully.

"Don't ever get in that position again. Understand?" _I was scared for you._

"...I understand." _I won't put you through that again._

"Good, because that's an order." _I'll be watching out for you._

"Yes Captain." _Thank you my friend._

**~oOo~**

Ace left an hour later, and had to leave for Deuce to rest. Which was actually good because he needed to see a certain red head.

After scouring high and low for him it was Benn who told him where the Yonko was. Ace thanked him and sharply took off towards the Captain's quarters.

He knocked briskly and heard a 'Come in.' He opened the doors to reveal Shanks standing over a map on his desk.

Said man knew something was up but decided to play it out. "Hey, how was Deuce?" he asked. Ace walked over and leaned against the wall near him.

"Good, we talked and hung out for about an hour til the nurse had to have me leave...can I ask something of you?" Shanks raised an eyebrow and straightened up.

"Depends. What exactly are you asking?" he inquired. Ace sucked in a breath and stood up, facing him and looking him straight in the eye.

"Will you train me?"

**~oOo~**

Shanks had to be honest, he was not expecting that from the kid. But it was perfect actually.

Shanks curled his lips up into a pleased smile, which made Ace a little wary. "It's actually good that you mentioned that, because I was going to tell you later that I wanted to train you."

Now Ace was the surprised one.

"Wait what? Why would you want to train me?" he asked bewildered. Shanks placed a hand on his shoulder and stirred him to sit in his seat. He sat down on his desk.

"Because you have so much potential and I want to help you become strong. I remember you telling me back on that winter island how you wanted to become strong to protect the people you care about and well, after what happened now it seems good to help you."

Ace had forgotten about that. He and Shanks had talked early in the morning the day they set sail. The man had asked him what was something he wanted to work on.

The freckled-pirate had said he wanted to work on being strong. To protect the people cared for. He didn't think Shanks would have remembered.

Ace paused. "Are, are you being serious?"

Shanks nodded. "I wouldn't offer this willy nilly."

When the teen didn't say anything Shanks decided to sweeten the deal. "I can also talk to my crew about training yours."

Now that had Ace.

"Seriously? Do you think they would?" he asked almost desperately. That would make his crew stronger to protect themselves and less at risk to get hurt.

"I don't see why not. So what do you say?" Shanks asked in anticipation. Ace grinned.

"I would love to train under you."


	5. Chapter 5 - Explaining & Training

**Chapter 5 - Explaining & Training**

**A/N: I don't care if people got issue with this but Ace has all three Hakis. I believe he does have them and long story short, homeboy got it. So does Shanks….**

**Fight me**

* * *

Once more the Red Hairs gathered together in the meeting room. Once everyone was settled Shanks closed the door.

"Look, I'm gonna be blunt. Ace has Conqueror's Haki."

Not surprisingly everyone was surprised and shocked. "Say what?!" they all yelled. Only Benn, Lucky Roo, and Yasopp weren't. They were there when Ace accidentally used it after all.

Shanks nodded. "He does, and I want to train him. He's already agreed and I also said you guys might be willing to help train the Spades while I work with him. How about it?"

Benn shrugged so lazily it was almost offending. "I don't see why not, they do need to grow stronger. What with sailing with us and all," he said, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Yasopp was the next speak. "Their sniper, Pakky, could use help. I think he's trainable." He grinned mischievously. Shanks pursed his lips together and stroked his chin.

"So are you all accepting?" They all nodded but Lucky Roo spoke up. "Do the Spades even want help? Or even know?" he asked.

Shanks nodded. "They do, I had Ace ask them before I came here. They're all willing, and they said they are ready whenever you are," he said with some amusement. The Red Hairs grinned.

"This is going to be fun!" Yasopp cackled. The others gave their sentiments to that.

* * *

As soon as the Red Hairs departed from the meeting room, Shanks set out to find the freckled teen. Which wasn't hard, since of course he was visiting Deuce.

When he walked into the infirmary he saw Ace holding his hands up in worry and Deuce jaw dropped. He paused.

"Uh, everything all right?" he asked. Ace startled a bit but looked at him hopefully. "Shanks! Tell Deuce that you were being serious about the training, he thinks you're pulling our leg."

Shanks threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Don't worry about it kid! Like I told Ace, I wouldn't offer this willy nilly. In fact, my crew just agreed to it. They're excited even, they can't wait to have pupils to torture - I mean train."

Deuce paled while Ace grinned. "Awesome! Whaddya say Deuce?" The masked man looked at them back and forth. But then he sighed and shrugged, a small smile playing on his face.

"Why not, someone has to keep you in check. Might as well get strong enough to hold you back from doing something stupid," he teased. Ace faked offense while Shanks snickered.

"Ouch, you wound me. But anyway, you need something?" Ace asked, turning to face the Yonko. Shanks shook his head.

"Just wanted to tell you that tomorrow we're heading to port at an island of ours. We're going to head out together, alright?" His voice held no questions. Ace nodded.

"Sure thing."

* * *

_**Next Morning…**_

Ace couldn't help but feel the knot of worry in his stomach tighten. They had docked three hours ago at the island and for an hour or so Shanks was leading him deep into the woods.

He didn't say anything. He assumed they were going to have a talk or train so he just decided to have Shanks act first.

Abruptly the man stopped to a halt, nearly causing Ace to ram into him. They were standing on a cliffside, a beautiful view of the ocean.

Shanks finally turned around. His expression dead serious. "Ace, I will warn you, this training will not be light. It's going to hard and rough, I won't be going easy on you. Can you handle that?"

Ace didn't expect that at all. For a split second he hesitated, but shook his head. "I understand. But I don't care. I don't care that it's going to be hard, I want to get stronger to protect the people I care about. So throw whatever you got at me."

Shanks smiled, nothing big or noticeable, just small and barely there. "Good. Now tell me, have you had any training?" he asked. Ace paled and nodded.

"Yeah, Gramps - Garp - would come over to Dawn Island and force us to have 'training sessions' with him." He shuddered at the memories. Shanks raised an eyebrow.

"'Us'?" he questioned curiously. Ace blinked and said, "Yeah me and Luffy. He'd mostly give us Fists of 'Love', but the actual training...ugh. He usually tossed Lu down the bottomless pit and I'd get the ravine, but sometimes he switched it up. Uh, you ok?"

Shanks upper half of his face was shadowed and he looked angry. "He...he did what?" His voice gave the appearance of calm but really deadly controlled rage.

"Um, it really meant to also strengthen our bodies. You know, endurance and all. I'd try to get Lu out of it, but Gramps was hard to hide from," he was going to continue but was seriously getting concerned at how tense Shanks was becoming.

"Shanks?" The man inhaled sharply but then looked up with a fake smile in place. "Don't worry kid. But let's talk about Haki." He changed the subject, hearing enough of the old man's insanity.

Ace tilted his head, confused. "Haki? Like Conqueror's Haki? That Whitebeard has?" Shanks made a sound. "There's not just that. There's also Observation and Armament Haki," he explained.

Ace frowned. "So there's three types of Haki? Do you have one, or all?" he asked, a bit excited. This sounded interesting and learning more about Shanks was exciting.

The older captain nodded. "It's true. I have all three," he admitted. Ace widened his eyes. "Wow! Wait, that means you have Conqueror's Haki," he said slowly, a bit wary.

Shanks couldn't help but feel sad and hurt. Did Ace still not trust him fully? Or think he was going to hurt him?

"Ace, with Conqueror's Haki I helped save Luffy. I only use it to take enemies down, just like Whitebeard does. We don't use it against the innocent," he said carefully. He was pleased as he watched the young teen accept it and also believe him.

"So, what does Haki exactly do? From what it sounds like, Conqueror's Haki literally sounds like its name. Conquering people." Shanks gave a somewhat nod.

"It allows the user to exert their willpower over others, and it's extremely dangerous. It dominates the will of others, and those with weak wills, will be rendered unconscious. Inexperienced users will hurt people, blindly taking them down."

Shanks paused and asked, "You getting it?" Ace nodded, motioning a hand for him to continue.

"Experienced users who have control and proper training, can pick out those in large groups without hurting or affecting anyone else. But those with stronger wills can resist, or ignore even, the effects of it. To knock someone out depends on the difference in strength between the user and those the user is attempting to knock out. If the power gap is great, the easier it will be to knock the victim out," he explained.

Ace blinked, taking in the load of information. "That's intense...so tell me more about it. And the others." Shanks smirked.

"Of course. Now, here's another…"

* * *

_**On the Red Force…**_

Nora felt her palms begin to sweat. Her stomach felt funny. She was nervous.

But she couldn't show it. Because she needed to be strong in front of the others, and show them that this was going to be fine. She was the second mate.

"As of now you are under our training. I'm sure you all know that it won't be easy. Can you handle that?" Benn Beckman questioned, arms crossed over his chest.

The Spades collectively swallowed but nodded fiercely. This was important. They needed to get stronger, and they will no matter what.

Some of the Red Hairs grinned. Benn had a faint smirk and took a couple of steps forward.

"Good. Now, let's hear what you got and determine your training."

* * *

It took about an hour to finish explaining. Shanks wanted to be loud and clear about the Haki, so he made sure to take his time.

Ace didn't even mind. In fact he was captivated by it all. He had so much to learn and do. It also made him feel incredibly weak. He honestly thought going after Whitebeard was smart? Psh, he was a bigger idiot than Luffy.

"Well, now I believe it's time to train." Shanks stood up from where he was sitting on the grass and made his way to Ace. The teen got up and raised an eyebrow when he saw Shanks pull out a thick cuff and a blindfold.

"Why do you have that?" he asked warily. Shanks placed the items on a tree stump. "The cuffs are Seastone, and that's a regular blindfold. You're going to put them on, part of training," he said, not entirely answering him.

"But the cuff will power down my fru...that's the point, isn't it?" Ace realized, to which Shanks nodded. "The blindfold goes on after."

"But why?" he pressed as he took the cuff. "Because you need to strain your senses. The eyes are fast, but not that fast. You'll understand it, trust me." Shanks said it so sure that Ace had no choice but to comply.

With a sigh Ace put the blasted cuff on. The effects were instantaneous. He felt the drain of his powers slip to nothing. The warmth of his fire gone.

Shanks gave him a minute, to collect himself. Most likely this was the kids first time having Seastone on him.

"Ready for the blindfold?" he then asked. It was going to be the afternoon in a couple of hours. He wanted to start the training as soon as possible.

Ace nodded. He grabbed the blindfold, tied it nice and tight over his eyes, and exhaled. He felt vulnerable, exposed. He didn't like it.

"So what next?" He heard a shuffle and assumed his now trainer was positioning himself. Now he felt really exposed.

"We're going to fight." Was his answer. Ace paled but immediately prepared himself into a defense stance. "Why?" he asked.

"Because it'll help you really strain your senses. Don't worry, I won't go hard. This is your first time doing this, I'm not going to go extreme." The man assured. Ace swallowed a lump in his throat.

"But we're next to a cliff…" He surprised himself when he didn't jump away from the warm hand that appeared on his shoulder.

"Kid, I'm not going to let you fall. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Shanks said, not voicing the undertone of his words but knowing Ace still heard it. That trust was the ultimate thing now.

Ace needed to trust him completely. If not then this was going to be all over. Probably the end of their travels together and neither wanted that.

Ace exhaled slowly. He trusted him. He trusted Shanks, with his life.

"I trust you." He said it softly but it rung loudly in the sky as clear as fireworks. The hand slipped away.

"Let's begin."

Ace only had a moment to prepare himself before he barely heard the slightest movement of feet charging at him. He quickly moved to the left and just in time blocked the fist coming towards him.

But faster than anything he felt a sharp smack hit his side. It already started to sting.

This was going to be difficult.

**~oOo~**

His body _hurt. _It stung and he felt pretty irritated. Shanks swiped at him so many times that he was sure every inch of his body had gotten hit.

Yet he felt alive. His feet were constantly moving, his ears listening to every sound. Every step.

_Snap!_

Ace whipped around so sharply that he felt a crack shoot up throughout his spine. He ducked an incoming roundhouse and barreled rolled to the side.

He lifted his hand up and blocked a fist. He felt somewhat happy when he managed to strike at the older man's shoulder. But he knew that Shanks was probably letting him.

He gritted his teeth. If this was this hard, he was scared for the next training sessions.

A sharp smack landed on his ear and he nearly growled. _Focus! Don't let your thoughts distract you! Breathe...hear...feel..._

He inhaled, held it, and then exhaled. His body relaxed and he felt himself become more aware. Something changed. Light was coming to him.

He lifted his leg and spun around, successfully knocking Shanks's arm and sending the man off with it. A second later he heard a stumble and an '_Oof!_'

"Shanks? Shanks are-" Ace stopped when he heard laughing. He reached up to take the blindfold off but an amused yet proud voice cut in. "Don't. Don't take it off." Ace frowned, his hands hovering by the blindfold. "Shanks?"

He could feel excitement and something else emitting from the man. He heard movement and immediately prepared himself.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Shanks chuckled. Then he dashed forward at Ace.

They continued fighting like that. For who knows how long. It felt like forever. Never before had Ace ever felt this. This energy, this..._this. _He didn't even feel his body sting.

When he didn't sense the elder coming at him, he paused. It was silent. No warmth or any feeling of sunshine. It was nighttime.

"Find your way back to the ship." Shanks' voice echoed around. Ace felt his stomach drop. Shanks really wanted him to find his way back? To the ship, at night?

Ace listened once more, hoping to hear the man, but when he didn't he sighed. He had no choice. He had to find the ship. Blindfolded. At night.

Near an ocean.

Great.

**~oOo~**

Shanks had to admit he felt a bit worried. Expecting Ace to find his way back to the ship while tired and sore from fighting, was probably a bit worrisome.

But the kid was stubborn, like his old man. He believed in Ace.

As he approached his ship it was Benn who greeted him first. His friend raised an eyebrow. "Where may I ask, is our friend?" Shanks rolled his eyes and waved a hand.

"Oh just trying to find his way back here. Blindfolded, and cuffed with Seastone I might add. It's part of training," he explained nonchalantly. Benns face dropped, looking unimpressed.

"In that case the training here is going nicely. They show promise, all of them do." Shanks couldn't help but feel like something was lifted off of him.

"Good, I'm glad." Both men walked onto the deck where the remaining Spades were leaving. They looked miserable. And tired.

A chuckle. "Give them a rough time did you now?"

Benn rolled his eyes. "Please Captain, you probably would've done worse." Shanks couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I probably would have," he agreed.

He did after all leave Ace alone in the dark. Quite literally.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Lemme explain something. Shanks wouldn't have left Ace alone if he knew about his narcolepsy. That's right. I'm writing this where Shanks currently doesn't know about Ace's narcolepsy, cause if he did he wouldn't have left him stumbling in the dark with the ocean so close.**

**ALSO! KEEP READING!**

**I'm writing this where as to right now, Ace doesn't know that Shanks was a cabin boy/apprentice on Roger's crew. But he will soon ;)**

**I LOVE YOU**


	6. Chapter 6 - Not Bad But Bad

**Chapter 6 - Not Bad But Bad**

**(THIS IS EDITED SO IT'S A BIT DIFFERENT NOW BY THE WAY)**

**A/N: Please leave reviews I love them so much. Even if it's a hello I still love em**

**Oh and I can't exactly wait that long for a charger cause this laptop is the only one I use for school so I got no choice unless I want to fail**

**I am going to get a new charger though, I just gotta wait, but let's hope I get one before the sparking gets worse….**

* * *

His head hurt. He could feel dried flecks of blood on one side of his head from when he collapsed from a sleep attack, his head had smacked the side of a tree stump. He probably should have told Shanks he had narcolepsy. That seemed a bit important.

Distantly Ace could hear birds chirping away happily. It was obvious that the night was now morning. He could feel the change.

Somewhere in the short distance he could hear waves crashing, meaning he should be near the ocean. It was also a bit cold. Maybe-

_CRASH!_

Ace shrieked loudly as he fell down, down, down, and down. He frantically tried to slow his descent but to no avail.

He kept tumbling and rolling at a terrifying pace. He desperately grabbed onto anything, hoping to stop, but everything he tried to grab was too weak and snapped under his strength. So he shoved his fingers into the dirt and pushed his feet down.

And finally, to his relief, he started to slow down. Once he felt his body stop he started to tremble and shake.

That was scary. That was really, really scary. Ace swallowed a tight lump in his throat and coughed. He needed to calm down, clear his head so the fear didn't consume him.

Gingerly he placed his left hand down to lift himself up. But immediately regretted it as pain flared up, a bright burning sensation in his wrist. He yanked his hand back and cradled it close to his chest, gritting his teeth.

Definitely sprained. Ace groaned miserably to himself. Just what he needed, a sprained wrist. He was half tempted to just pull the stupid blindfold off and forget the training session.

But he quickly tossed that thought away. He didn't want to give up. He didn't want to go back and see Shanks disappointed in him.

Fierce determination lit up inside him like a fire. No, he wasn't going to give up and go cry like a baby for some cuts and bruises. This was training and he asked for this.

With his right hand he reached out, feeling his surroundings. He brushed against something rough and carefully explored it, feeling it to be bark. He scooted closer and felt some more. It was pretty long, almost like a walking stick.

An idea struck him and he grabbed it. He could use this to help check the ground before him so that way if there was a hole he could fall in, he would know. Ace sighed and slowly stood up.

He could do this.

* * *

Shanks ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it. It was morning now and so far no sign of Ace.

What if the kid fell down a hole? What if he was drowning in the ocean? What if-

Shanks mentally slapped himself. What Ifs weren't going to make anything better. It was just going to worry him more and solve nothing.

His eyes caught sight of Benn approaching and he breathlessly sighed. His First Mate was most likely going to lecture him.

"No sights of him still… do you want to go look for him?" Benn asked, not bothering to hide his concern. He was just as worried for Ace as much as Shanks was.

Despite his concern and worry, Shanks shook his head. "No. Because Ace might react badly. He'll probably think we believe him to be weak or incompetent to finish if we went after him."

Benn couldn't help but see the reasoning in that. Ace was a very defensive kid with low self esteem. He would probably think they thought him to be too weak if they came swooping in to help.

Shanks groaned and slapped a palm to his face. "Kid…"

* * *

Ace sighed, feeling somewhat relieved. Sand was right before him and that must mean he was close to the ships.

When he and Shanks began to walk into the forest yesterday, they had to walk across the beach first. So that meant he was close and he could hopefully find the ship by walking along the beach side.

Or he was going into the opposite direction and strayed farther away…

Oh well. Risks needed to be taken.

Ace pushed forward and ignored the pain pulsing throughout his body. His wrist had calmed down, only now a dull throb.

His hands stung though. That didn't really stop. Neither did the hunger in his stomach.

A second later he tripped into the sand and face planted.

"Owww," he whined. His body, once again, started to hurt all over. This sucked beyond imagination.

"Come you pansy, Shanks could easily do this," he scolded himself. He wanted to finish this. He could only do it if he stopped complaining.

He pulled himself together and kept going.

* * *

Shanks slumped over the railing and sighed. It was the afternoon now. Still no Ace.

Earlier the Spades had asked for him and Shanks had to explain why they couldn't see their Captain. That made them explode with worry. Deuce actually looked like he wanted to throttle him.

He sighed again, feeling more miserable. If Ace didn't show up in one hour then he was going to go look for him. No matter how much the kid hated it.

"Still sitting out here?" Shanks didn't bother to look at his friend. "Of course, Benn. I'm going to wait here until I see him."

The gunslinger leaned beside him on the railing. "Then I'll wait with you." Shanks looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Benn simply shrugged. "I worry about him too. No secret that everyone else does also."

Shanks couldn't deny that. His crew kept fluttering around, doing one thing and another. Keeping busy so they didn't drown in worry for the fire brat.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could he froze. He could see a figure limping on the beach, one he easily recognized.

Ace.

"KID!" he hollered, causing Benn to perk up. Said boy aimed his head towards his direction.

Ace grinned and barked out a laugh in triumph.

He made it!

"Shanks!" he cried out in joy. He dropped his walking stick and despite the protests his body made he moved faster.

Without thinking Shanks leapt over the railing and booked it towards Ace. He could hear Benn faintly in the background but ignored him.

Ace made it. He didn't drown. He didn't fall into a hole.

He made it.

Without warning he wrapped his arm around Ace and held him tight. The brief tension in Ace's body dropped and the kid surprised both of them by immediately wrapping his own arms around his waist.

"Oh kid, you have no idea how worried I was," he muttered so quietly that Ace strained to hear but still heard. A blush crept along his cheeks and he coughed.

"Bah, too sentimental," he teased though playfully. Shanks huffed, amused as well as relieved, and stepped back but still had his fingers curled at the back of Ace's neck.

"Whatever brat. Let's get this blindfold off." He didn't bother to untie it but just slipped it off. Ace did a double take at the sunlight and blinked rapidly. That was when Shanks took in the cuts and bruises on Ace's body.

"The heck happened to you?" Both Captains looked to see Benn approaching. The man had relief etched onto his face and concern shining in his eyes.

Ace hesitated under their scrutinizing gazes. He didn't want to worry them further, he just got back and to only have them fret over his narcolepsy would make them probably hover over him constantly.

"I tripped, ended up smacking my head on a tree stump," he half-lied. Shanks was too worried to even see the lie but Benn frowned.

"How'd you get all these bruises and cuts though? Did you trip again?" Ace decided telling the truth on that would be alright. "Yeah, I kinda stepped somewhere and ended up tumbling down."

He instantly regretted that as soon as he saw more guilt and worry build up on Shanks's face. "Are you hurt anywhere else? Did you break anything?" he asked, barely managing to catch himself from asking more piles of questions.

Ace bit his lip unsure but at the look Benn gave him he relented. "I think I sprained my wrist when I fell," he admitted. Shanks immediately grabbed his wrist that he held out but gently, so that he didn't hurt him.

"Let's get you to the infirmary. Benn, can you carry Ace? I'm an arm short." Shanks winked at Ace who nearly choked on his own saliva.

"You don't need to carry me. I can walk on my own just fine," he protested weakly. Shanks gave him a skeptical look. He could clearly tell Ace was in pain and was most likely ready to fall over.

"Really? Kiddo, you're limping and your body needs rest. Just... let us help you." The Yonko didn't miss the way Ace stiffened. The kid looked uncomfortable more by the minute.

He was definitely embarrassed, no doubt about that. In that moment Shanks could understand why Ace would be embarrassed about being carried. The whole crew, maybe both, would see him being carried by Benn. But either that or collapsing in front of everyone and having them hover over you.

Shanks sighed tiredly. "Ace, we've been worried sick about you. We want to help you, not try to embarrass you in front of everyone. In fact, none would judge you. They'd just be relieved that you're here, safe."

That seemed to have reached him. Ace glanced back and forth between Shanks and Benn, before finally sighing and giving in. Benn carefully picked Ace up and gave a small smile as the kid failed to hide a blush.

"You holding up alright?" Ace avoided eye contact but nodded. Shanks coughed and began the walk back to the ship.

As soon as they were back on deck, they were met with cheers and loud greetings. Ace instinctively moved back, as if trying to walk away from the bright, happy people coming towards them.

But was reminded that he was being carried for he simply just pressed tighter against Benn, who curled his arms more protectively around him. Shanks nor the crew didn't miss for they quickly stepped back and quieted down.

After a beat of silence, Shanks was the one to break it. "Well let's get moving people! I want this ship clean and make sure Deuce isn't doing any work!" Everyone immediately complied but not before throwing a smile at Ace who frowned.

"Deuce is out of the infirmary?" he asked, concerned. Shanks started moving and Benn followed. "Yeah, he was getting antsy just sitting in a bed all day so the nurse let him go but ordered him that he can't do anything until he's better healed, so he's been flitting around your ship but last I heard he was in your quarters," Shanks explained.

Ace bit his lip, worried for his friend. After his trip to the infirmary the next thing he was going to do was see Deuce, his over-worrying friend, and make sure he wasn't straining himself.

Ace was too deep in thoughts for he nearly yelped in surprise as he felt himself being lowered. With embarrassment he realized Benn was just setting him down onto a bed in the infirmary.

The First Mate offered an apologetic smile before standing back up. Shanks clapped him on the shoulder.

"Wanna get the Spades together and tell 'em Ace is back? I don't feel like having them barge in." Benn nodded, ruffled Ace's hair softly with a fond smile, and walked out.

As the door clicked shut and Shanks started collected things while Ace sat there quietly.

He couldn't get the feeling of falling blindly out of his head. That was the most terrifying experience ever and he doubted anything else could beat it.

"Ace?"

Ace blinked and looked up to see Shanks staring at him in concern and worry, something soft in his eyes that made Ace flush slightly. Shanks sat down next to him pulled one of his legs up on his lap.

"How're you holding up?" he asked as he began to clean the many cuts on his leg. Ace shrugged, but winced instead as a sharp pain blossomed in his shoulder and his leg as Shanks started wiping his cuts.

"Peachy," he replied stiffly. Shanks threw him an unamused look before going back to work. "That's a lie. Tell me how you're really feeling, please," he said softly, which made the young pirate feel bad.

"I…" Ace hesitated, not because he didn't trust Shanks but because he felt like he was burdening the man. And he didn't want Shanks to feel guilty because of the training that Ace had asked for.

But another look from the older captain made him relent. "I feel really tired, my head is killing me, my body is hurting and aching constantly, I'm really hungry, and that fall honestly… scared me."

The hand cleaning his cuts froze, causing Ace to look at Shanks, who was staring at him with unreadable eyes. The warmth of his hand left his knee as the red head scrubbed his face with a miserable groan.

"Ace, I'm so sorry. For making you do that, I'm really sorry kid." Shanks's voice sounded so full of guilt that Ace felt his own guilt double, triple even.

"Shanks you don't have to be sorry. I wanted you to train me and I knew that it wasn't going to be easy, it's not your fault. I'm sorry that I couldn't do it better" That didn't help at all, it just made Shanks feel worse and the whole situation worse. He looked back at Ace and frowned.

"Do not be sorry, Ace. I made you wander through the forest blindly and expected you to just find your way back while an _ocean _was right next to you!" Shanks huffed angrily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shouldn't show anger, the kid might take it wrong or feel worse.

Which sure enough, it made Ace feel worse, as he could clearly tell. The fire-user was biting his lip and hunching in on himself.

Shanks sighed and reached out to place his hand on Ace's shoulder, making the kid look up at him.

"Ace, you did fantastic. Even if you decided to take the blindfold off I wouldn't have been mad, all I care about is you being safe and knowing that your life isn't in danger. I was actually two seconds away from storming off to find you, but held back because I thought you would've reacted badly. But don't ever blame yourself for something that is not your fault." Shanks stopped himself from rambling, but meant every word.

Ace widened his eyes, feeling his chest warm brightly at those words. "Why, why do you care so much?" Was all he could say. Shanks blinked at him dumbfounded. He reached over and grabbed the nape of his neck, bringing Ace close.

"Because, you daft fire brain, I care about you. I care about you and I worry about you so much because you're really important to me, Ace. And I mean it, I really do care about you." He said it so earnestly that Ace didn't doubt him, not even for a second.

Ace couldn't bring himself to say anything. How could he? Shanks just said _he cared about him so much_! What do you even say?

Nothing. Well at least to Ace there was nothing. He couldn't find anything to say so he just showed him.

He hugged Shanks tightly. Despite always shrugging off physical affection besides from Luffy, Ace couldn't help but hug the man who kept telling him that he cared about him so much.

Shanks stiffened in surprise, which made Ace tense in fear that he just did something wrong, but immediately relaxed as he felt the man hug him right back, just as tight.

* * *

_**Later that night….**_

Shanks tilted his bottle back, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp. He placed the now empty bottle down and went back to reading his book.

A strong wave suddenly rocked the ship, before calming back down. Shanks inhaled deeply, settling himself deeper into his blankets before exhaling, feeling his muscles relax.

He felt more at peace than ever really. After getting Ace back and cleaning him up, everything was back together and it felt better.

The quietness of his room was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Come in," he called. He sat up and set his book down before looking up to see who it was.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Ace. The bandage wrapped around the kid's head made him feel uneasy but made sure to not let it show, in case Ace got the wrong idea and left.

"What's up kiddo?" he questioned lightly. Ace fidgeted for a moment before saying, "I uh, just wanted to make sure you were alright." Shanks raised an eyebrow at the excuse, but decided to not question it at the moment.

"Well I'm actually better than alright. How about you? Is your head still hurting, you hungry?" Ace shook his head despite feeling a bit hungry. "I'm good, I feel better a lot better than earlier," he said honestly.

Shanks smiled, feeling pleased. Ace hesitated for a moment and fidgeted before Shanks caught on. He sat up straighter and scooted over.

"Wanna hang out for a bit? I could use some company, all I got is this book and it isn't that good." Ace looked up at him, grateful that he didn't have to say anything, and walked over. Shanks didn't miss that but again didn't say anything about it.

Once he settled himself Ace asked, "I was wondering, who trained you?"

Shanks blinked, feeling a bit surprised. Ace didn't know? Now that was something. The red head fixed himself before leaning back against his headboard, now facing Ace fully.

"Well, I'm a bit surprised you don't know since just about everyone does. I was an apprentice, also a cabin boy, for Gol D. Roger himself." He wasn't surprised at the sudden stiffness from Ace, actually expecting it.

The young pirate gripped his elbow. "The Pirate King trained you?" he asked quietly, as if someone was listening. Shanks shook his head.

"No, not really, sometimes but no. It was his First Mate, Rayleigh, who actually trained me and my friend Buggy back then." Shanks felt old memories start to stir up but pushed them down, not wanting to get lost.

Ace looked down and crossed his arms tighter. He was being trained by Roger's, well Rayleigh's, apprentice. Someone who knew his father closely.

Now that made Ace's blood run cold. Shanks knew his father, the Pirate King, personally. What would happen if he found out? Would he hate him, or actually not care?

Instantly he shook those thoughts out of his head even though he felt hopeful. In the end he would never know because he couldn't tell anyone.

A voice interrupted his thoughts and he fixed his attention back on Shanks. "Want to hear some old stories? Most people believe Roger was a scary, evil man but he really wasn't. Unless you hurt or insulted his crew, which he treated like family, he was a nice man."

Ace couldn't believe what he hearing. Roger was a nice man? From the stories he heard, Roger was some type of monster that was horrible.

Shanks chuckled. "Let me guess, some drunks said he was some horrible vile man and you believed them?" Ace flushed and sheepishly shrugged. "That's all I heard about the late Pirate King. Everyone just says he was a monster, and that he was some crazy beast that couldn't be tamed."

Ace instantly regretted saying that, fearing the man before him would get angry and upset, but was surprised to hear laughter.

"Really? I mean, Roger was a crazy wild man, but a monster? Like I said, if you didn't mess with his crew, he was a nice guy. He was happy and reckless. Wanted to live a life with no regrets."

Shanks noticed Ace tensed right after he said that. He felt his lips twitch. Ace may not act like his father, but they did share a thing or two in common.

"How about I tell you what kind of man Roger really was. You can't go believing random people, and who better to find out about Roger than his old cabin boy, huh?" Shanks prompted, a bit hopeful. Ace looked at him hesitantly, before slowly nodding.

Shanks grinned. Maybe he could change Ace's mind about his father. Not right away, but step by step.

* * *

When Benn walked in to wake his Captain up the next morning, he didn't expect to see this at all.

Shanks and Ace slumped against each other, softly snoring. Ace had his head pressed against the older man's chest, as Shanks had his head resting on top of Ace's. It looked like they passed out and fell on each other.

A smile lit up on his lips. He shut the door quietly and walked away, letting the two sleep in.


	7. Chapter 7 - Progress

**Chapter 7 - Progress**

**A/N: Guys. You got no idea how many times I've rewritten and edited this chapter. It's been killing me. Also I'm sorry if the training seems funny or whatnot but I wrote it as it is so… that's that.**

**Also mild sprains take about 2-3 days to heal so Ace's wrist is all good and there's another authors note at the end that I must urge you to read**

_**Read and Relax~**_

* * *

_**Nine Days Later...**_

Ace could feel his muscles burn and protest every time he moved. While his mentor looked as calm and cool as ever.

"All good?" Shanks asked. Ace nodded despite the pain. He didn't want to show any weakness.

After three days of rest and some stories of Roger later, Shanks and his nurse declared him fit for training. And from early morning to the dead of night Shanks had him spar against him on the island.

And it was brutal along with being really intense. Shanks was such a skilled fighter with just one arm that Ace was sure he was worse when he had two arms. And it was unnerving to fight against Shanks.

The man moved so swiftly and striked fast. He knew Shanks would never hurt him on purpose but still… it was a bit intimidating.

Ace quickly blocked an incoming punch but Shanks managed to trip him and land him flat on his back. Instead of giving up Ace grabbed Shanks by the arm and planted his feet into the man's stomach and threw him over his head.

He quickly scrambled up and turned around, bracing himself for the next attack. Shanks was already up but what surprised him was that he was sporting a grin.

"You've improved in just a few days," Shanks said, not even bothering to hide the pride in his voice. Ace was already a skilled fighter but could be so much more skilled.

And the kid was doing exactly that. He was a fast learner and quick to adapt. He still had more to learn but the logia user could easily win in most matches against anyone else.

"Bah," Ace muttered and ducked his head. But a snapping sound alerted him and he snapped his head up to see Shanks coming at him with a punch.

He barely had time to dodge and actually felt Shanks brush against him as he barreled rolled to the side. He jumped up and skidded to a halt. He stared at the Yonko wide eyed.

"You tricked me!" he shouted, not in anger but in mild surprise. The elder pirate simply smiled and shrugged. "Never let your guard down," he said as he circled Ace.

"You of all people should know that, am I right?" Shanks noticed Ace shift at that. While he did want to train Ace, he also wanted to get to know the kid.

But that was almost near impossible with how guarded and secretive the kid was. He understood that being the late Pirate King's son made one guarded but still. Ace was overboard, like he couldn't fully relax, not even for a second.

His thoughts were interrupted with Ace swiping at his legs. He decided to go with it but swiftly flipped backwards on his hand.

He launched himself back at the boy and intended to pull him from behind the neck and bring him into a choke hold.

Ace felt his senses tingle and just knew somehow what his teacher was going to do. So he took a deep breath and waited for the right moment to strike. As soon as Shanks shot his hand out Ace blocked the incoming limb and knocked it to the left.

He suddenly felt power flow into his hand that was about to hit the man and something beginning to cover said hand. But he quickly slammed his palm into the Yonko's chest which sent him reeling and tumbling backwards.

But the pain Shanks felt was momentarily forgotten as both he and Ace stared at the hand that struck him, for it was covered in a black substance.

"Ace… what you're staring at is Armament Haki," he said breathlessly in awe. The young pirate threw him a wide eyed look before staring back at his hand. Slowly the black retreated and was no more.

Ace blinked but shook himself and ran over to Shanks. "Are you all right? I didn't… hurt you did I?" he asked tentatively while stretching a hand out. The elder grasped his hand and let the kid help him up to make him feel better.

Once he was up he faced Ace with a smile. "Not gonna lie, that did hurt but don't worry about it," he reassured.

Shanks ruffled the kid's hair and smiled fondly at the scowl that greeted him that held no real heat. "How about we head back to the ship now, hm?" he suggested.

Ace tilted his head in confusion. "Why? We could just spar." Shanks shook his head. "Armament Haki takes up energy, your stamina," he responded.

At the kid's worried expression he hastened to explain further. "But once you rest up and restore your stamina you're all good," he assured. Ace relaxed at that and felt a bit better.

"Alright. And sure, we can head back. I know you must be tired after a long spar, old man," he teased playfully.

Shanks raised an eyebrow, feeling amused. "Old man, huh? Well I think this old man needs someone to carry him," he said.

Ace paled. "Uh uh. I ain't carrying you. No way."

Shanks grinned. "Why not? Shouldn't the youth help their elders?" he questioned. Ace shook his head vigorously.

"No way! Back off!" he protested while stepping away. Shanks laughed and followed after him. "Respect your elders Ace, especially your mentor!" he cackled.

Ace then dashed off with Shanks close at his heels.

* * *

_**Later That Day…**_

When were they going to leave the Red Hairs?

That stopped Ace right in his tracks. He frowned and stopped walking, looking down at the wood beneath him. He didn't think they would stay with the Red Hairs for this long but since they were training with them they kinda had no choice.

But what about after that? Were they going to say goodbye and part ways, only meeting each other by coincidence?

A sharp tug pulled inside Ace's chest. That sounded horrible. He didn't want to leave like that, to just practically ditch them. In fact, if he had to be honest, he didn't want to leave.

Wait...what?

Ace felt something press against his chest and looked down to see it was his palm. The thought of leaving Shanks and the Red Hairs made his chest feel so tight and heavy.

They had so many laughs, talks and memories that Ace didn't want to stop their travels. He wanted to continue the adventure alongside them.

"Ace?"

Said teen startled and looked up to see only Deuce who was frowning at him. Ace straightened himself and gave a polite smile.

"Hey Deuce, need something?" he asked as he moved to lean against the railing of his ship.

"You look troubled." Was all Deuce said as he followed him. Together they watched the waves crash against the side of their ship. Distantly they could hear some of the Spades laughing, causing both of them to chuckle even just for a second.

But then it grew quiet again. Ace didn't say anything as he felt his First Mate watch him.

"Want to talk about it?" Deuce asked eventually. Ace flicked a glance at his friend and back towards the sea.

"Are you happy?" Deuce frowned at the question, not expecting that from his Captain. Ace shook his head. "Like happy that we're sailing with the Red Hairs?" he elaborated.

Oh. "Well it has been eventful. Only downside is getting nearly impaled but other than that, I've enjoyed our travels with them." Deuce looked at him questioningly. "Are you happy?" he asked in return.

Ace sighed. "I haven't been happier. I mean, I was happy with it just us Spades, but with the Red Hairs it's different. Like we're being shown and taught so much, going on crazy explorations and it's all just been so… fun."

Deuce nodded. "Yeah, I feel the same… but you're wondering when is it all going to end?" He knew he hit the nail on the head at Ace's expression souring.

"Pretty much. And-…" Ace trailed off and shut his mouth. Maybe it was best not to talk about...

"And?" Deuce prompted, looking at him almost as if he could see into his soul. Ace shifted and crossed his arms almost casually but looked like he was protecting himself. Also his face looked conflicted and… guilty?

"And I'm finding out more about Roger," he confessed quietly.

Deuce inhaled sharply. He knew how touchy Ace was about the subject of his father. This was going to be rough.

Ace continued on as if it was nothing, which it really wasn't. "Shanks told me stories about him," his voice near raspy, "Everything I thought I knew about Roger was wrong. He wasn't some monster that was insane and destroyed everything in his path."

Ace stopped, feeling shame and guilt weigh heavy on him. Deuce kept his face carefully blank. He decided to break this down slowly. "Why did you hate him?"

Ace's face turned pained. "I only hated him because everyone else did, and I let my judgement be clouded…" Deuce stepped closer and asked, "From what Shanks has told you, what do you think of him?"

Ace dropped his gaze to the ground. "I.. I think he was incredible. A man who just wanted to sail the seas and go on adventures, someone honorable and caring. A man who wanted to live a life with no regrets…" His voice turned soft at the end.

He never thought he would have something in common with his father. Living a life with no regrets was something he held close to himself, and knowing that he wanted that as much as his father did was just…

"Do you hate him still?" Deuce asked, interrupting his thoughts. Ace shot his eyes up and locked them with the masked man before him.

He could feel his heart begin to beat rapidly. This was it. This was time to get his emotions clear and he knew what he was feeling.

He had days to think and mull over what Shanks had told him. When he laid down at night he couldn't help but think about Roger, the man whom he hated for years.

"...No. I don't hate him anymore."

As soon as he said that it was like something heavy was lifted off him. So much hate that he once felt was just… gone. And it felt freeing like he could breathe. Was that ok?

Everyone hated the Pirate King, besides Shanks, and if he didn't hate him, was that alright?

As if reading his thoughts Deuce said, "Y'know, that's ok. You don't need to hate him like everyone else. Doesn't matter what they think."

Ace slowly nodded, agreeing. He didn't need all that hate and anger. All it would get him was nowhere and make him beyond miserable.

In fact, just because of those suffocating emotions he was going to go after Whitebeard. Because he was so miserable and angry, wanting to prove something against his father, who is dead, he was wanting to risk everything to try and take Whitebeard's head.

Ace sighed, feeling once again ashamed of himself. He really was an idiot.

He blinked back into reality as he felt Deuce poking his shoulder. "So, do you accept him then?" the First Mate asked. It took Ace a second to understand what he was asking but when he realized he looked down.

"I may not hate Roger anymore, but I don't feel ready to accept him as my father. Maybe later in life, one day, but not now." He figured most people would start accepting but for him he just couldn't.

It felt too soon. He just needed time and he knew that life was short but he didn't want to rush things. He'd rather grow and accept Roger later in life, than rush it and make it feel forced.

Ace looked up and smiled brightly. He felt renewed. Like he was seeing everything now. No more hate and spite clung to him. It was like being freed from chains that weighed him down.

"Let's see what the others are up too. I wanna go have some fun." Ace's grin turned mischievous and his eyes lit up with a spark.

Deuce returned the grin and chuckled. "After you, Captain."

* * *

Benn chuckled lowly at the sight of Ace sparring - more like roughhousing - with the Red Hairs. He knew they were wanting to see how tough the kid was but not wanting to make anything too serious about it.

So they suggested a 'light spar' and Ace agreed good naturally. The Red Hairs went easy but soon realized that Ace was much stronger and gradually went harder on him.

Benn stopped walking as he approached his Captain who was watching everyone with an amused smile. "He's sure a handful," he commented lightly.

Shanks snorted. "You can say that again. He's more like a fireball of energy and mischief." They watched Ace duck under Rockstar's arm and hop onto Yasopp's back. The man laughed loudly and spun around trying to shake the fire-user off but to no avail.

The kid could stick like glue if he wanted to. Yasopp stood no chance.

"How's his training going?" Benn asked. He knew it must've been good as Shanks smiled proudly. "He's unlocked Armament Haki," he announced happily.

The gunslinger widened his eyes in small shock but cooled his expression back into an easy grin. "Doesn't surprise me. He is incredibly strong for his age."

Shanks nodded. "He is. I can only imagine how much stronger he'll become after he finishes his training."

Benn hummed at that. He couldn't deny he was curious, and a little anxious, to see how far Ace would get once he completed training with the Yonko. It would be a while most likely. There was a lot he had to learn and do. Might take the kid two years practically.

Maybe Ace would even become as strong as Shanks. Said man chuckled at the thought. Now that would be something. Maybe Ace would even become…

Shanks shook his head. Nevermind the future. He had the present to focus on.

A bright sunny sound of laughter ran out among the deck, causing many to smile automatically. The kid had them all wrapped around their finger.

* * *

Ace could hear footsteps approaching behind him and turned around to only see Shanks greeting him with a smile.

"Hey kiddo, what're you doing up here? And up so late," he questioned as he sat next to Ace on his crow's nest. He knew the devil fruit user liked sitting on the crow's nest on the Red Force but didn't expect to see him this late.

Ace shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd watch the waves and sit up here," he answered. Shanks hummed in response and stared out to the sea.

"Probably should tell you that we're going to head out tomorrow afternoon. There's an island that I want to restock on, about a week's travel that's all," he said out of the blue, remembering that he had planned to tell Ace but forgot.

The raven-haired pirate nodded. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to really talk. He couldn't stop thinking about his talk with Deuce earlier.

After getting rid of all the hate and anger he couldn't help but see how naive and foolish he had been.

He was going risk his life to try and take the world's strongest man's head. For what? To prove he was stronger than his father? He knew he wanted to show he wasn't weak, and that he didn't need to be the Pirate King's son to be strong.

But it felt silly now. He wanted to be strong but also to have fun. To explore the world and see new sights. He couldn't have fully enjoyed anything if he was so stuck on killing someone and hate a dead man.

Suddenly an intense sick feeling grew inside Ace. He had wanted to kill Whitebeard.

A man who values family and claims his crew as his children, making him a father to thousands. A Captain to thousands.

He was going to take a father away from his children, a Captain away from his crew. Leaving them without someone to care for them and guide them.

The sick feeling grew stronger. He wanted to kill someone. He had honestly wanted to take someone's head and just kill them. He curled in on himself.

He felt like vomiting, unaware of Shanks watching him in concern. He was so focused on killing Whitebeard that he didn't let anything stop him or get in his way. Even if it meant fighting thousands.

Ace realized with horror that he was acting like the man he accused his father to be.

A monster. Bent on bloodlust. Didn't let anything get in his way. Let nothing and no one tell stop him.

He squeezed his eyes shut. His chest felt so tight and his throat closed up. The guilt and shame were overwhelming. How could he be so hypocritical?

"Ace. Ace are you with me?" A voice asked. He remembered Shanks was with him. It must be Shanks talking.

He couldn't answer. Everything felt too murky and dark. Like he was trapped.

He flinched as a hand touched him and guided his head down between his knees. "Ace you need to breathe. Calm down, release your breath. Steady yourself," a soft voice commanded.

Ace slowly obeyed. He released his breath and went back to taking deep breaths and exhaling. He needed to steady himself before he got worse.

After what felt like forever, Ace could feel himself calm down albeit slow. He coughed and sat up carefully. His chest hurt and his head, just everywhere hurt.

Shanks looked at him with such warmth and kindness that he couldn't suppress a shiver. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve this man's kindness.

"What's wrong, Ace? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently. For a moment he wanted to say no and go run off to his room. But he didn't.

He couldn't wait til Deuce woke up and besides, he already bugged the blue haired man enough today. He didn't want to burden his friend. And he didn't want to burdened Shanks for the man already did so much for him.

But his eyes held such patience and care that it felt like it was ok to talk. So the flood bursted and Ace told him everything.

How he felt so disgusted with himself. How he felt horrified at how he was the man he accused his father to be. He told him everything.

"Shanks, I don't… I don't deserve this. I don't deserve… I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry," he stammered. He shot up but swayed on his feet at how fast he stood.

Shanks quickly stood and steadied him, his hand warm and gentle on his shoulder. His eyes looked so kind and compassionate. "Don't be sorry Ace. You don't have to be sorry for talking to me or how you feel," he said fiercely.

Ace could feel his eyes water and lip tremble. _What's wrong with you! Stop being a baby!_

"Ace, I'm glad you talked to me. And it's good you realized your mistakes instead of staying in pride, ignoring everything. And you do deserve... whatever you think you don't deserve! You deserve all the kindness in the world because you are so kind, you understand me?" Shanks said, his eyes blazing with emotion.

Ace couldn't stop the tears from blurring his vision. "But didn't you listen? I was so horrible! How can you be so nice to someone like me?!" he cried, feeling himself snap.

He sucked in a sharp breath as Shanks pulled him into a hug. He tensed briefly but couldn't help but find this so comforting. It just felt _so nice._

"Because you show the world so much kindness when it's treated you so horribly. You're a good man Ace, a great man. You deserve so much yet receive so little."

That was it. That was what broke the dam.

Ace couldn't stop the tears from spilling. Couldn't stop himself from hiding his emotions like usual. He just couldn't take it anymore.

Shanks held him close, wishing he had his other arm to embrace the kid tighter. "Let it go Ace, just let it go," he murmured. To which the kid did. He finally let himself cry in what felt like forever.

The pained sobs and cries cut deep into Shanks's heart. He could just feel the pain and suffering radiating off of Ace.

He knew this wasn't going to be the end of Ace's issues and problems. But this was the start.

So he slowly sat down, bringing the kid with him, and hugged him as tight as he could. He wasn't going to let him go.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! It feels like forever! Phew!**

**Now some of you may be upset with this. Probably wanting Ace to 'suffer' a bit longer. But I wanted to show the beginning of Ace's healing.**

**He needs a starting point in repairing himself and this isn't going to solve all his problems immediately but this is the start. This is the slow progress of his healing.**

**I also realized that I pressure myself too much with my writing. Like is this good enough is it really good. Will it make my readers go, "Wow that was incredible! Amazing job!"**

**I know not everyone will be like that but doesn't everyone kinda want that? Like you want to make your readers go through loops and loops and amaze them?**

**I feel pressured that you won't be happy with what I make. Like if I rushed something or didn't write it properly. And I try, boy do I try to make things as good as it can be.**

**But it's too much pressure. And I don't feel as happy. And I want to write what makes me happy.**

**I know I should've probably prolonged this moment with Ace and Shanks, and Ace and Deuce, but I didn't want to because I wanted Ace to grow. Being with the Red Hairs, mostly Shanks, made him more mature to me and I wanted that to show.**

**Some of you probably aren't happy that Ace doesn't hate Roger anymore, maybe wanting more drama. I even wanted to write it out longer but didn't. **

**Cause 3 days did pass full of Shanks telling stories of Roger and maybe I should have written that but I didn't want to. Because I wanted to write this which makes me happy.**

**I want to satisfy you guys but it's basically impossible to satisfy anyone. And I wasn't happy so I thought, "Well if this makes me happy I'll do it."**

**Because what's the point of writing something that doesn't make me happy? I don't want that and I'm sure you guys don't want to read something that had no joy behind it. I don't want you to feel bad that I'm forcing myself to write something that I'm not enjoying.**

**I don't want to write five more chapters of how Ace can't trust anyone and yada yada yad. Doesn't mean I won't write him still guarded but it gets tedious and boring with five more chapters of the same "I can't trust them just yet"**

**This chapter is the starting point of the healing. Not the full healing but the start. There's still plenty more issues and problems to go through but I need the beginning in order to continue to the end.**

**I'm trying my best and that's all I can do. I hope you guys understand.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Telling It All

**Chapter 8 - Telling It All**

**A/N: Fellow humans! I just want to say that I'm sorry if the last chapter upset any of you and by that I mean Ace's breakdown. My friend, WhiteyWolf26, pointed out that I should maybe put a warning before each chapter if there's any breakdowns and such like that.**

**Again, I am sorry if any of you were upset. I'm just going to say as a precaution to be prepared for every chapter, I don't know what's too much for those who get triggered so for each chapter be prepared. Ace is a 'dark' character so he's bound to get pretty down and sad but it's not going to be piles of that I just want to be careful for those who get affected by the sadness/breakdown things. So I am sorry if any were upset.**

**And you guys are so amazing! You're all** **so kind and sweet, I really am grateful for all your support and kindness. Thank you! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated Together Forever in a while, I'm trying to work on it but I'm a little stuck. You guys have any ideas? Like maybe for the beginning to start it off? I think I'm having difficulty with just that and if I get a solid start off then I can continue it.**

**Also, the thing Shanks wears, would it be considered a coat, cloak or cape? I think coat. Or something on the lines like that.**

**OH AND IMPORTANTLY!**

**If some of you think the moment between Ace and Shanks seemed too OOC, please read my friend, WhiteyWolf26, review for chapter 7. It makes a really good point.**

**WARNING: This chapter does contain a breakdown-ish. Be prepared for sadness and self-guilt. It's literally the beginning of the chapter, and the rest. Just be prepared.**

**Now, time for the chapter!**

_**Read and Enjoy**_

* * *

Two days. It was only two days since Ace broke down to Shanks and yet he still felt raw. He couldn't focus on anything or anyone. He probably shouldn't even be going to training, he'd most likely be a bother.

But before he could get off of the Red Force's deck and back to his own ship he was stopped by Shanks spotting him, waving him over to where he sat on a crate.

With a deep sigh and some reluctance, he walked over. He watched Shanks scoot over and pat the spot next to him, his invitation clear. Ace complied and sat close enough to brush shoulders with the man.

Shanks could easily tell Ace wasn't feeling any better. He looked so tired and dead.

"Instead of sparring with Armament Haki like we've been doing, I want to work on Conqueror's Haki," he announced. Now that got him a confused look.

Shanks sighed. "You unleashed a burst of Conqueror's Haki after Deuce got hurt, meaning you unlocked it. So we need to train and focus on that so no one gets hurt."

Ace frowned at him. He could remember something inside him after he watched Deuce get stabbed, something powerful… it was the same feeling he felt after watching Luffy almost get killed by Bluejam…

"Shanks, I don't believe that was my first time. I think I unlocked way before that," he said slowly. His mentor gave him a puzzled look that held also concern.

"Ace, I know it'll be hard, given that when Conqueror's Haki is unlocked it's because of danger and life threatening situations but, I need you to tell me when and what happened. Alright?" Shanks asked carefully, hoping the kid would listen.

Ace swallowed a lump in his throat and clenched his fists tightly. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he had to. He released a shaky and breath and said quietly, "In order to do that then I need to tell you some other things."

Shanks felt himself straighten and note the pain Ace was trying to conceal but was failing.

"I.. I had another brother before I met Luffy. But then we all became brothers later, vowing it over a cup of sake."

Shanks felt his heart drop. He could already tell which direction this story was going to end in. Ace continued on but had brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, bowing his head.

"His name was Sabo. He was a noble from the Goa Kingdom, but he ran away from there because he hated it, hated being controlled and toyed with like some doll. He ended up meeting me and well, long story short we started a pirate fund so we could sail out to sea one day, buy our own ship and all," a small smile curled at his lips, remembering how excited he was.

Shanks couldn't help but smile too. He could picture a small Ace running around, grabbing little jewels and stuffing them into a box with a big grin.

But the smile died when Ace's face fell, looking so miserable and sad.

"First you should know I wanted nothing to do with Luffy and about these Bluejam pirates, I was a really angry kid…"

Talking about himself was hard, how he was such a jerk. And he felt his old anger against the Bluejam pirates flare up when he got to explaining them. He could feel Shanks literally shake with rage when he told him about what happened with Luffy and Porchemy.

"But it only got worse. Sabo's father came back for him, and Sabo went back to the city." At Shanks's shocked expression he quickly explained, "Not because he wanted to no, never. But because he had no choice, me and Luffy were held hostage and if he didn't go back we'd be killed."

Shanks gripped the edge of the crate so tightly that it cracked under his strength. "_What?_" he hissed. Ace nodded, feeling his heart being torn once again.

"Bluejam had exploded the Gray Terminal, wanting to impress the incoming World Nobles. But when he and his crew left to escape the Nobles locked the Great Gates, having been used. They wanted to know the location of their treasure that we stole to die with it, and they were going to… they were bringing the sword down on Luffy, and I…" Ace stopped, feeling his chest squeeze and tighten at the memory.

Shanks himself was in the same position. He thought it'd be too dangerous for Luffy out on the sea but hearing this…

"After thinking on it, when they were ready to kill him, I remember feeling so desperate and helpless that something inside me snapped. Everyone dropped but I wasn't paying attention because Lu needed me, and I think that's when I first unlocked it," he said slowly.

Shanks nodded to confirm, while wishing he could get his hand on those pathetic rats.

And hearing Ace tell him Bluejam went to kill him made his heart stutter. But that bandit, Dadan, he was going to have to thank personally one day for what she did. Saving Ace and throwing herself through the fire was incredible, she had his respects.

Ace breath hitched when he got to the part of the reunion, having explained how he and Dadan made it back, causing Shanks to never underestimate Ace's physical strength.

"Sabo had set sail already but the Tenryuubito were coming. Sabo was in their way and Dogra… Dogra had said… that they shot his ship down!" Ace screamed out, feeling the raw pain consume him once again.

He threw himself up onto his feet and paced up and down. Somehow Shanks could sense his fire just brimming underneath the surface, barely being restrained.

"They shot a twelve year old's ship down! He didn't deserve that! He just wanted to live! He… he was my brother and he, and he just wanted to live a free life… he just wanted to be _free…"_ Ace rasped, dropping down onto his knees and clutching his hair, shaking.

"He, he left me a letter and it said… it said to take care of Luffy. But how could I? He was gone and I was the worst. Luffy needed Sabo, the nice brother… and it's all my fault. I was so stupid, so naive…"

"That was _not your fault, _Ace," Shanks cut in sharply. "It was those blasted Tenryuubito's fault and I know that because _they _shot down Sabo's ship not you."

Ace shook his head. "Luffy wanted to see him but I said he would be better off, back in that cage that had a proper home and plenty of books to read. And I just never even gave the thought about how much my brother wanted his freedom over any of that stuff…"

Shanks dropped down on his knees and grasped the back of Ace's neck tightly. "It wasn't your fault Ace, you were just a kid-" He was interrupted by Ace shaking his head, breaking their contact. He was met with red, glistening eyes.

"If I never existed he would still be here, because my stupidity would never have gotten in the way and-" This time he was interrupted by Shanks grabbing his chin and bringing him close, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Because of _you _Sabo got to have his freedom! You gave your brother the freedom he so desperately wanted, no matter how short or long, you gave him that. And I know he treasured that, because you were his freedom. With you he felt free, and with that he gained a brother. You gave him so much that if you weren't here, he wouldn't have gotten it. Nor would Luffy have had such a great big brother."

Ace could feel something in his chest lighten. Did he.. Did he really give Sabo the freedom he wanted?

As if reading his mind Shanks nodded. "Ace, trust me. Even if Sabo was given just a small moment of freedom, knowing it would lead him back to a cage or death, it would still be worth it. Because he got to feel freedom, no matter how small or short, and that means everything. Do you understand now?"

Ace couldn't form words, just open and close his mouth like fish so he nodded. Because he did understand now.

Shanks smiled, feeling pleased with this. "Good, and always remember it, because it's the truth. I wouldn't lie to you."

Ace nodded again. Then he bowed low, nearly knocking his head against Shanks's nose on the way, and said, "Thank you. You've done so much for me and just, thank you."

A hand ruffled his hair. "Not a problem at all kid. Now, do you feel up to training? If not it's alright, I understand."

Ace shot up so fast that this time he did clock Shanks up the chin with his head. "No no! I want to train, really, I do. I.. I feel better. Not so empty, I guess," he said, lifting the corner of his mouth up. He needed to do something, he didn't want to return to his dark room.

Shanks felt his lips twitch. "Alright then. What I want for you is to summon that Conquerors Haki of yours and use it, against me." Now that got Ace to stare incredulously at him. "Say what now?!" he shrieked.

Shanks simply nodded. "You heard me, and there's something I want to try. Also don't worry I got a strong will, remember what I said about those with strong wills?" he questioned.

Ace frowned for a moment but nodded. Shanks could easily stand against whatever he threw at him. His mentor would be all right.

"Just let it out, but try to control it so it won't explode, in a sense. With no control you can damage your environment along with people around you," he notified.

Ace nodded albeit slowly. He could do this… maybe.

He just needed to call inside himself, to reach for that power. He inhaled deeply, drawing it out. Suddenly it flared up and he barely managed to grasp it until he felt something hit him.

It was like he standing in the ocean and the waves were crashing and roaring against him. Demanding for him to bow, to surrender himself. Ace somehow knew this was Shanks, that this was the power of Shanks doing. But yet it wasn't even the full power of the man, just a glimmer.

So Ace tested his waters and pushed back, demanding for that storm to part, to leave him. He called his haki to grow, to create its own storm to fight back. But it didn't feel right, like he should be making it do something else.

A thought struck him, making him unsure if he should follow through with it. But Shanks hadn't said anything so it should be ok, right?

He called his haki to create a wall of unyielding fire. To burn so hot and bright that it would make others run, to surrender. He could feel the fire grow and get stronger.

All of a sudden a blast of pure power from that storm he was fighting made him stumble back, feeling dazed. He could feel an arm catch him and pull him close. Distantly he could hear voices speaking above him but he couldn't focus.

He felt tired. So he closed his eyes and fell asleep, giving into the emptiness despite those voices calling to him.

* * *

As soon as Ace opened his eyes he felt… scared? No, that wasn't it…

Intimidated.

He had a flashback, remembering he and Shanks were basically pitting their haki against each other. The strong fire he had created and called to burn.

"Ace? Are you listening to me? You there?" a voice asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. He blinked to clear his vision and saw Shanks and Benn standing above him, faces concerned. He looked down and saw he was in a bed that was not his own.

Ace sat up and instantly put together that he was in Shanks's room. Though he had no reason why.

"Uh, what happened? Why am I in your bed?" he questioned, his eyebrow raised suspiciously. Benn sighed and threw a look at Shanks before facing the kid. "You and Shanks were using your Conqueror's Haki against each other. Except Shanks used a bigger burst of it," he explained.

"Only because I had to," Shanks quickly butted in, "you were letting your haki get too strong and while that's fine, it wasn't exactly in control y'see. You broke the crate we were sitting on and you were going to break something else so I had to stop you."

Ace frowned at him. "You couldn't have said something?"

Shanks shook his head. "You were kinda lost in the moment, a beginners thing that's all. Only way to snap you out of it was to hit you with a burst of haki. I am sorry about that," he apologized sincerely.

Ace raised a hand and waved it off. "No it's ok, I guess. I mean, I was losing my control so it's understandable." He looked at the window in the room to be greeted by bright streams of sunlight. "How long was I out?" he asked.

Shanks and Benn shared a look. "All morning," they answered in unison.

Ace widened his eyes. "Seriously? How strong did you hit me Shanks?"

Shanks rolled his eyes and said, "You were 'knocked out' yes, but you were already tired beforehand, exhausted really. Seems like you haven't been sleeping well, have you?" he ended up asking.

The fire-user stiffened a little. He was about to lie but the looks Shanks and Benn gave him made him think otherwise. "No, I haven't. Is that an issue?" he retorted a bit testily, not feeling up to another talk. He seriously couldn't handle another.

Both elder pirates raised their eyebrows but shook their heads. "No, it's fine. Just wanted to know if you're ok. If that's that then I'll take my leave." With that Benn got up and immediately Ace felt guilty. But before he could apologize the gunslinger was already out of the door.

He let out a groan and dropped his face into his hands. The bed then dipped down with the added weight of Shanks. "I know I know, I was being a jerk," he grumbled.

A snort. "Nah you're just being a bit crabby."

Ace looked at the one armed man with narrowed eyes. "Don't you think I know? I want to apologize but I don't want to make him feel like he has to forgive me, I'll wait til later, just in case."

Shanks raised an eyebrow at the tone. Once again Ace groaned and slapped a palm to his forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," he muttered, a little self-bitterness in his voice.

Shanks shrugged, waving a hand. "It's fine, just tell me what's wrong. You feel sick or something?" he asked, genuinely curious. Ace slowly bobbed his head up and down, not looking at him fully in the eye. "I guess you can say that," he mumbled.

Instantly Shanks could tell something was off, the kid looked like he was hiding something. "Ace, there's something you aren't telling me," he said carefully.

He knew he was right when the kid flinched and turned his head slightly away from him.

"Fess up kid, what're you hiding? Is it something serious? Are you feeling ill?" he pushed, not liking the thought of Ace feeling unwell and hiding it from him.

The kid finally looked at him and bit his lip, unsure. "No I'm not exactly _ill_, really," he stressed. The look of unamusement Shanks gave made him swallow a tight lump. He didn't think this would ever become an issue.

He sighed. "I haven't been eating as much as I should," he confessed.

He wasn't prepared for the intense worried look that formed on the older captain's face, which made him feel even more guilty.

"Ace, you need to eat. Why haven't you been eating properly? Are you sick?" Ace swatted away the hand that came to touch his forehead and huffed. "I would be if there was enough food," he mumbled.

Apparently Shanks heard that for he narrowed his eyes. "Is your supply of food low? I told you Ace that you and your crew are more than welcomed to eat with us!"

The teen shook his head. "No that isn't the problem. The problem is… my stomach."

Shanks was losing his patience but he stayed calm. He pressed a hand against the kid's stomach and gently prodded at it, noting that the skin looked blemished and hugged Ace's body a bit more than it should be.

"Kid, tell me honestly I won't judge, but, have you been starving yourself?" he asked, making sure he sounded calm and gentle.

Ace looked at him horrified. "What- no! No, Shanks, I haven't been starving myself. Technically," he muttered under his breath.

That seemed to be the last straw for Shanks for he got up and plopped himself right in front of Ace. "Listen here kid, you're telling me what's wrong now, or we're going to the nurses to get an answer, got it?" he ordered.

Ace blinked, suddenly feeling like a small child in trouble. Since when did Shanks act like… this?

At the growing impatience from the redhead he was receiving he decided to drop the bombshell.

"I have this big appetite, really big you see and well, if I ate what I need to there wouldn't be enough food left for my crew. So I eat what a normal amount is for others and make up for it whenever we land on an island. By hunting or dine and dashing, or both," he confessed.

Silence. It was silent for a while after he said that. And it was making him really nervous.

"So," Shanks started slowly, "you have a big appetite. And instead of thinking of telling me, who could help you out, or trying to come up with a plan, you decide to let yourself starve."

Ace winced. Great, he just made the Yonko angry. He mustered up the courage to look at him and it took his whole willpower to not cower away. "I was going to think of something, eventually. But my appetite is really big! It's hard to satisfy it," he defended himself weakly, feeling his eyes water in embarrassment.

Shanks didn't miss it and sighed, feeling a bit bad. "Kid, I'm not angry. Well, I'm angry you didn't tell me. I worry about you and being your mentor is more than training you, it's also taking care of you. And I haven't been since you've clearly lost some weight and feel exhausted."

Now that doubled the guilt. Ace shook his head, trying to get through to the Yonko that it wasn't his fault but his own.

"Please don't blame yourself Shanks, I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you-" He stopped talking as soon as Shanks aimed a glare at him.

"You didn't want to _bother me_? You kidding me Ace? You don't bother me! I want to help you! In fact it's more of me bothering you, with my hovering and all that," he huffed, flicking Ace on the nose.

The kid looked down, wrapping his arms around his mid-section. "I'm really sorry Shanks, I didn't think it'd get this bad," he mumbled under his breath.

Shanks gave him a blank stare. "Didn't think starving yourself wouldn't affect you?" he deadpanned, making Ace wince. "I'm serious! I was going to plan something, but it just eventually slipped my mind."

That was a bad thing to say for Shanks glared again. "Ace- you!" the man groaned and dropped his face into his palm, as if giving up.

"Kid," he said, voice strained, "you endangered yourself. I don't care how much you eat, getting you fed and taken care of is all that matters to me." He raised his head and looked Ace in the eyes, getting his full attention.

"I get you're fiercely independent, but since you're sailing with me, you need to communicate with me on certain matters. I'm not expecting for you to tell me every little detail but when it comes down to health, whether physical or mental, I need to know these things. Do you understand?" he questioned, voice dead serious.

Ace nodded, still feeling small. "I understand. And I'm really sorry Shanks, it won't happen again."

He was gifted with a grimacing smile. "I hope so, kid. NOw you're going to hate this, but we still need to see the nurses. I want to know how much weight you've lost and get a plan going to get you back on track, got it?" he asked once more. He was pleased when he received a nod.

"Thank you, now let's go do it before dinner starts."

* * *

Benn didn't have to turn around to know it was Ace walking up behind him.

"What're you doing up so late?" he questioned, not angrily but genuine curiosity. Ace didn't say anything but walked up to him.

"Shanks told me you had night watch and uh, I wanted to apologize for being rude earlier."

Now that had Benn raising his eyebrows in surprise. He knew Ace was polite but it was still a little surprising. He looked at the kid and smiled kindly, which surprised Ace now.

"No worries kid, I'm not mad for you being a little testy. All is good," he assured. Ace eyed him warily before realizing he was telling the truth. "Oh, well I'm glad," he said blankly.

Benn chuckled and shook his head. He stayed silent, knowing Ace was about to say something from the way he kept fidgeting. But when the kid wasn't saying anything he decided to help out. "Got something on your mind?" he asked.

Ace flinched but nodded. "Shanks suggested I tell you, but uh, I was upset because I was… hungry."

Benn blinked. Was the kid trying to pull his leg? But the way the fire-user held himself told him otherwise. "You were hungry?" he repeated.

Ace grumbled under his breath, something about 'stupid Shanks', before slumping. "I'm telling you this because I trust you, and it might be important. But don't tell anyone else! I'll do that when I'm ready."

Benn nodded. "I won't tell, promise." If his captain knew then it shouldn't be too bad.

But after what Ace just told him it was that bad. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ace…" he grumbled, feeling himself ready to lecture the kid. But was stopped by Ace 'punching' his fist against his arm.

"Don't need to lecture me, Shanks took care of that," he admitted, his cheeks burning red. For a moment Benn felt bad for the kid, no doubt he was embarrassed, but he did deserve it after what he hid from them.

So he smiled lightly and wrapped an arm around the kid, steering him away from the railing. "Where are we going? Don't you have nightwatch?" the teen asked.

Benn shrugged. "My shift is over in about five minutes. Thought we could raid the kitchen, feeling a bit hungry." He threw a wink at the befuddled kid. "A secret between us though, 'kay? Shanks'll throw a hissy fit if he finds out we raided it without him."

Ace, for a moment, couldn't say anything, just feeling a pleasing warmth seep through his chest. But then he recovered and grinned. "Don't worry my lips are sealed."

Benn ruffled his hair and chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9 - Problem Sleeping

**Chapter 9 - Problem Sleeping**

**A/N: Good day my fellow people. How is everyone? Is everything going alright?**

**If you're feeling sad, know it's ok to be but don't let it control you. Do things that make you happy, like listening to your favorite song(s) or sitting out in the sun.**

**Make sure you guys take care of yourselves.**

**Also no warnings for this chapter. It's mostly going to be humorous and fluffy. Ace and Deuce have a talk later but it's more of a realization than anything depressing or sad.**

**There is another author's note at the bottom that you gotta read.**

**Now onto the chapter!**

_**Read and Relax~**_

* * *

_**Three Days Later...**_

Benn could say many things about Ace. That he was kind, polite, strong, and funny to just name a few.

But the biggest quality he could say the fire-user had by now was strange.

He's caught Ace three times, this moment being the third time, fast asleep in odd spots. To only shoot up and act like nothing was new. It was strange, in fact just plain weird. And odd.

"What," he began, pinching the bridge of his nose and startling Ace, "happened this time?"

The kid blinked blankly at him from where he was sprawled out on his back before looking around at his surroundings, as if he didn't recognize the deck of his own ship.

He seemed to have remembered that the older man was waiting for he coughed expectantly.

"Um, I was just taking a quick rest," he said, but it sounded more like a question instead of an answer. Benn didn't look impressed. Nor did he believe him.

"Uh huh, sure. You decide to take a 'quick' rest when you're supposed to be training with Shanks right now. Did I get that correct?" he drawled, the tone of his voice indicating he wasn't going to give this up.

Ace winced as he stood. Should've came up with something more convincing if that was possible.

"Kinda. I was just feeling a little out of it, not quite like myself, and I didn't want Shanks to get upset seeing me like this. So I sat down but accidentally fell asleep," he lied quickly.

It was so smooth that Benn almost believed him if it weren't for the fact that he's caught him in a similar position yesterday.

He sighed, feeling much older than his age. Something was wrong with the kid but until Ace opened up…

"Best hurry, before Shanks tears the ships apart looking for you." He offered a smile but knew it couldn't even be called one. More like a tired grimace.

Ace, though, gave him a grateful smile, happy that he wasn't pushing the issue anymore.

He pulled his hat on and left without another word, feeling the elder's gaze on him.

* * *

Gremma could feel his 'Ace Senses' - as he's dubbed them whenever his captain was about to do something stupid or something was going to happen - go off as he walked up to said person.

And sure enough his captain's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to fall dramatically slow, face about to hit the floor.

But just in time he caught his young captain, sliding down on his knees and arms outstretched. Yet poor Ace's face was pressed against his chest.

But in that moment Lucky Roo decided to appear.

"Uh, what the heck happened?" he asked, concerned and confused. Mostly confused, because what he was seeing was just a bit weird.

Gremma felt his brain rack for an explanation to give to the Red Hair that would be believable, but could only blurt out, "We were doing trust exercises and Ace freaked out and ended up fainting."

...

Did… Did he really just say that?

Lucky Roo made a face that was between disbelief and done. He looked so done that he didn't say anything else and turned around, walking back to wherever he came from.

Just when Gremma couldn't see the older pirate anymore that's when Ace woke up.

"Wha-... Gremma, why are you holding me?" his captain asked, voice muffled by his face pressed against his chest. Oops.

The Spade slowly let go of him and watched for any signs if the freckled pirate was about to pass out again. When all seemed good he finally met his eyes.

"Uh you did one of those things where you randomly passed out, and I caught you. But this time Lucky Roo saw and asked what happened…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. He noticed the color draining out of Ace's face.

"What did you say?" he asked hesitantly, fearing the excuse his subordinate came up with.

Gremma gulped. "That we were doing trust exercises and that you uh, freaked out and fainted."

The look Ace gave him sent shivers down his spine.

"Gremma."

"Yes sir?"

"Please leave."

"With pleasure sir."

* * *

_**One Day Later...**_

Shanks and Ace collided feet, Armament Haki coating them. They grinned and jumped away from each other, enjoying the thrill of the spar.

He watched the kid pant heavily for a split second before charging right back at him, determination brimming in his eyes and bringing more power into his punch.

The Yonko couldn't deny the awe he felt at how much stronger Ace had become. The kid was adapting and growing so much every day, along with his crew.

Suddenly the power of consuming fire began to rush at him, indicating Ace was using his Conqueror's Haki.

He retaliated by using his own, sending crashing and tossing waves of power at the boy.

Usually he would've saved Conqueror's Haki for seperate training sessions but today he wanted to push his apprentice.

By making him fight continuously and staying quick on his feet, to using Armament Haki at random moments which included Conqueror's Haki.

At first the kid was a little uneasy, not knowing if it was safe, but Shanks had assured him it was. Telling him he wouldn't let anything happen and that he did this with his own mentor.

As soon as Ace took that in he didn't hesitant.

He would release a powerful burst of haki that Shanks would block but to then have the kid quickly drop it to only come at him with Armament Haki coated fists.

Not to mention that Ace was already skilled in combat. The potential and power the kid had was incredible.

Maybe he would even become…

Shanks immediately shook those thoughts out of his head, bringing himself back to the present and sparring with his pupil. He could think about that later.

"Alright, training's over!" he announced once he noticed Ace was swaying on his feet, no doubt tired.

He went to say something but heard a noise behind him and he went to look, only to see a bird kicking another bird. Huh, weird.

_Thump!_

Shanks turned around to see what that noise was, only to see the kid laying down on his side, fast asleep. He frowned, not expecting that at all.

Was the kid seriously that tired?

He walked over and crouched down beside Ace, gently prodding his shoulder. Which did nothing. Kid didn't even budge.

"Ace, buddy, wake up," he called softly. His only response was a soft snore.

His frown deepened. Did he overwork the kid too much? Or was Ace just really tired today?

He pressed the back of his hand against the fire-user's forehead. It was a little warm but that was probably because of his devil fruit. So was the kid really that tired to just collapse?

But before he could dwell on that thought, Ace snapped his eyes open and shot straight up, knocking his head against his chin.

"Ow!" he yelped. He rubbed the growing sore spot as Ace just blinked. "Shanks? What're you doing?"

The elder captain huffed. "Well you passed out and I went to check on you. Did the training wipe you out that much?"

For a moment Ace didn't say anything and stared at him confused, until something flickered across his face and he nodded. "Yeah. The training kinda wiped me out."

Shanks raised a brow and eyed him curiously.

After an uncomfortable minute passed for Ace, his mentor then sighed. "How about we get something to eat, yeah?" he suggested, dropping it.

Now that was much better. The teen nodded and Shanks went to stand to help him up but before he could Lucky Roo walked out on deck and stopped mid-tracks when he saw them.

He stared for a second before slowly saying, "Another trust exercise I'm assuming?"

Ace could only stare at him, feeling deflated, while Shanks looked confused.

With that the Red Hair retreated back to where he came from, just looking like he wanted no part in this.

"Trust exercise?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

_**Later That Night….**_

Yasopp slowly smiled, enjoying the nightwatch duty. Since no Marine or pirate really dared to challenge their crew, it was more like a relaxing walk.

When he turned around the corner he didn't expect to see Nora, the second mate of the Spades, hunched over and muttering under her breath.

It looked like she was trying to pick something up or… drag somebody.

Deciding to not say anything, Yasopp hid in the shadows and watched her carefully, feeling suspicious.

"Stupid Captain… gotta take care of you…"

The sniper widened his eyes at what he just heard. That didn't sound good.

He peered closer and soon enough she moved positions and with horror he saw Ace laying flat on his back. Nora was grabbing her captain by the ankles and attempting to drag him.

Finally he decided to step out and question her.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, arms crossed.

Nora yelped in surprise and whirled around to face him with wide eyes. She dropped her grip on Ace's ankles and the young man's legs went down hard, causing both to wince.

She raised her hands in a defensive manner. "Look, I know this seems weird and strange, and it's going to sound unbelievable but, Ace just fell asleep and I was only going to bring him to his quarters," she explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "By dragging him like a corpse?" he deadpanned.

Nora grimaced at that. "I could've carried him but crossing ships while carrying him is too much, and he's a bit heavy. So I was going to drag him to the crossing point and then yell for Deuce to help me. He's on watch on our ship."

His suspicions lowered but didn't go away completely. "Why not get Shanks or one of us?" he interrogated further.

He received an 'Are you stupid?' look from her.

"Shanks would get worried and ask questions. So I was just going to avoid you guys in case one of you told him," she explained.

That was fair, he had to agree on that. Shanks would ask question after question and while they all knew the Yonko meant well, it was a little overwhelming.

Yasopp sighed heavily before scooping Ace up into his arms. "C'mon, I'll help you out. Don't want the kid to get splinters," he mumbled.

Nora beamed and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks, I owe you one. But let's try to avoid detection, yeah?"

Yasopp was sure this girl was crazy.

* * *

_**Two Days Later…**_

Ace could hear footsteps climbing up to the Spade's crow's nest and turned around to see Deuce.

Automatically he smiled in greeting which caused his first mate to smile back.

"Hey Cap, there you are. I'm surprised you're here, you usually go on the Red Force's crows nest," Deuce said as he walked up and leaned against the railing with him.

His captain shrugged. "Just felt like being here. What's up?"

Deuce sighed before looking at him pointedly. "You haven't told Shanks you're narcoleptic," he admonished gently.

Just as he expected Ace stiffened. "No I haven't. But I will… eventually," he mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately for him, his friend heard.

Deuce narrowed his eyes. "You're making him and the Red Hairs worry, Ace."

The fire-user shuffled in his spot and looked away. "I know and I feel really bad, but…" he trailed off, his cheeks turning pink, surprising the masked man.

"But what, Ace?" he prompted, not letting this go. The teen huffed and crossed his arms defensively.

"But..." Ace paused again, flicking a quick glance at him before looking resigned. "But if I tell Shanks he'll care and worry."

Deuce frowned. "So?" he questioned, not understanding the dilemma.

Ace narrowed his eyes down at the ocean. "I've opened so much to Shanks already, and he's comforted me and helped me and I realized that I, well… like it."

After he said that he dropped his face into his hands and groaned in embarrassment.

Deuce carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, still confused. "And that's bad because?"

Ace groaned again, this time louder. "Something in me wants to seek out Shanks's kindness, approval, or whatever you call it. My Gramps and Dadan, the bandit who raised me, care about me sure but they were so… tough, about it. We didn't sit down and talk if something was bothering me."

Deuce processed what he said until it clicked. "But with Shanks he does, and it feels nice, doesn't it? Almost like you can finally breathe a bit better after, huh?"

He was right when his friend nodded.

"But I feel like I don't deserve it but I can't help it. Is it wrong to want that?" he asked, finally looking up.

Deuce shook his head. "No. You haven't had an adult figure in your life who properly cared for you, not saying that your Gramps and Dadan don't care for you, but in a way that you needed comfort at times, someone to talk to properly. With Shanks it feels like you can talk without it feeling gruff and still needing to be tough."

Ace looked down and bit his lip while Deuce continued.

"It's normal. You aren't used to an adult letting you talk freely, without shouting, and you want to explore that." At that the teen looked back at his friend.

"Yet I feel weird. Like parts of me are different."

"That's just the bad stuff fading away, because you've resolved it or handled it better. Got it out of your system."

Ace exhaled a long, tiring breath. "I won't deny that I feel lighter, in a sense. I wouldn't say that everything is better and resolved, no. But some things don't hurt as much. Not as heavy."

Deuce nodded, understanding. "I get it, and I'm glad."

To that he was. There was no denying that Ace had monsters that tormented him. But ever since they started sailing with the Red Hairs, he could see his captain's smile becoming a little more genuine, his laughter sounding more happy.

After a few moments of comfortable silence passed, Deuce then said, "You do know you have to tell them about your narcolepsy still, right?"

A sigh. "I know I know, I'll tell them."

At Deuce's unrelenting stare Ace grumbled. "I'll tell them tomorrow after we dock at the island. At dinner time, when everyone is together including the Spades, alright?"

His first mate regarded him for a second before nodding. "As long as you do."

Though he then grew a humorous smirk. "It'll reassure Yasopp that Nora isn't trying to kill you," he laughed.

Ace couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Yeah, hopefully after he told everyone the truth that would make the sniper stop eyeing his crewmate as if she was going to attack at any moment.

* * *

_**Next Day….**_

Ace could feel his palms begin to sweat. His stomach flopped and twisted as worry bumbled up inside him.

It was time to tell everyone.

But how? Should he just walk in and announce it?

Probably his best bet, and the only way to really just say it. Yet the only problem he was worried about was Shanks's reaction.

He knew his crew would be upset and worry but only for a little bit. They'd accept it and adapt, nothing would really change.

But Shanks was a mother hen. He would worry and fret until the situation was deemed good enough to let go. For example it took Shanks two days to calm down after finding out about his large appetite, and it was only because Lucky Roo promised to look out for him on eating.

Ace suddenly felt his heart drop. He told Shanks that he would tell him about any medical issues and he didn't.

The Yonko was so serious about knowing that type of stuff that now Ace was sure he was going to get into massive trouble probably.

He stopped just before entering the Red Hairs galley, feeling himself freeze.

The laughter and chatter emitting from there would usually make him happy, but dread replaced any form of happiness.

He sucked in a deep breath, and with that he forced himself to enter.

* * *

Everyone knew something was up. But they couldn't tell exactly what and they had no clue. So they went on their business but kept an eye out, waiting for anything.

Shanks especially was on lookout. Only Benn could tell the captain was anxious, looking for a certain fire-user.

The Spades including were on edge except for Deuce, who looked calm but ready to drag someone by the ear.

Shanks leaned towards the young first mate casually without gaining any looks. "You seen Ace?" he asked quietly.

Deuce looked at him with knowing eyes but shook his head. "Haven't seen him since we split up after going onto the island together. But he should be showing up soon, I expect him to."

Shanks frowned and opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but just then the doors opened to reveal the person he'd been looking for.

When Ace meant his eyes the teen looked nervous and quickly averted his gaze.

Then he walked over and plopped down next to Deuce, whispering. The Yonko couldn't make out what they were saying and to be honest he was a bit concerned.

But then the kid faced him and said under his breath, "Shanks, I uh, have an announcement to make. For everyone."

He blinked before waving a hand, gesturing around the room. "Floor's yours, kiddo."

Ace gulped before nodding and exhaling. He tossed a glance at Deuce before standing up, backing up a few steps so everyone could see him.

"I have an announcement to make, it's going to answer questions that you no doubt have about me."

Of course that got everyone's attention, which he wanted, but he still hated it.

Ace glanced at Shanks before facing the crews once more. "You've all seen me asleep at random places and that's because I'm narcoleptic. Meaning I can fall asleep anytime and anywhere, without warning."

Everyone immediately began chattering and exclaiming shock while Shanks just stared at him.

"That explains a lot."

"I thought he was just tired all the time."

"I knew it wasn't trust exercises."

"Nora isn't trying to kill you…"

Ace looked at Shanks, feeling horrible and guilty. He slowly walked back towards him and for a minute he didn't know what to do until he bowed low.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. Thank you for everything."

A hand lifted his chin up and Ace was met with tired but kind eyes. Shanks suddenly looked older and he was sure the man felt that way.

The redhead sighed and then smiled. "Really? You could have told me earlier, I've dealt with narcolepsy before."

Ace felt his chest lighten. His mentor didn't look or seem mad.

Shanks scooted over and Ace sat down next to him carefully. Without looking at him the elder said slowly, "My Captain had it, so I'm no stranger to it."

Ace felt his jaw drop. The Pirate King, a powerful man and also his father, had narcolepsy?

Shanks smirked. "Oh yeah, Roger had it but it was nothing too bad. Me and my friend Buggy would actually put feathers in his hair and sometimes draw on his face. Rayleigh would laugh as our Captain chased us down."

A fond smile grew on his lips as Ace shared a look with Deuce. Now that was a surprise.

His first mate smiled. "See? No reason to be scared to tell the truth."

Ace hissed at him as a blush bloomed on his cheeks, making Shanks laugh.

"Aw kid! There's no need to be shy! How adorable!"

"Shanks- Deuce- you jerks!"

* * *

A knock on his door made Shanks sit upright in his bed. He had a feeling he knew who was at his door this late in the night.

He was right when he called them in and it revealed Ace.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" he asked lightly. His apprentice hovered by the door and Shanks felt like he was hit with deja vu.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. I can't really sleep," he mumbled the last part.

The Yonko raised his eyebrows, a little surprised, but then shrugged. "Why not, can't sleep myself. Been a weird week." He threw a wink at the kid which made him duck his head sheepishly.

Ace walked over and sat beside him, getting comfortable. Once he was he faced his mentor. "Could you tell me more stories about Roger?"

Now that surprised the redhead. "Why? Not that I don't mind," he answered.

The kid concealed a flinch before forcing himself to relax. "I like hearing more about the real Pirate King. Besides, hearing how reckless you were is fun," he laughed, instinctively trying to throw a distraction.

Shanks decided to let it slip, not wanting to pressure the kid. He could, but it wasn't right and it wasn't his place.

He smiled and decided to tell him one of his most stupidest moments he did with Buggy.

"Well, not only was I reckless, but self-preservation was not with me either. For one day, me and Buggy tried to scare our Captain, which was a mistake since the man didn't hesitate to punch the first thing that jumped at him."

Ace raised his eyebrows. His father sounded… ready for a fight, to say the least.

Shanks scoffed. "You think that's bad? We also tried to dye Rayleigh's hair blue. Technically I roped Buggy in but I decided then that if I was going to die, then I wasn't going alone."

When he finished that story he continued on, wanting Ace to hear more of his father but also for himself.

While the old, lasting pain of the reminder that those days were gone, he reminisced in those memories.

Eventually he felt a weight on his shoulder and saw Ace passed out, slumped against him, just like the last time he told the kid stories.

He sighed before bringing the blanket up and over the kid.

"If only Roger could see you now, Ace. He'd be proud of the man you're growing into, so would your mother," he whispered gently.

He closed his eyes leaned back against his pillows.

Yes, his captain and his lover would be very proud of their son.

* * *

**What is up my homedogs! It feels like forever since I last updated! **

**Even though last time I updated two chapters basically in one day…**

**Anyway, there is something I need to tell you. I'll be working more on A Different Family than Together Forever.**

**Now that doesn't mean I've given up or/and stopped the story. I'm just more focused on this story. It's also easier because trying to juggle two stories with way different plots is kinda hard and I have enough stories going on.**

**I got this and that for Together Forever while having this and that for this story. I don't want to accidentally mess up one story because I wasn't that into it and just wanted to hurry up and get a chapter done.**

**I hope you understand and aren't that upset. I will update here and there for Together Forever, but I'll be focusing more of my attention here.**

**Thank you all for your support for these stories, it means a crap ton to me :D**

**Also Deuce knew about Ace's narcolepsy because well, he's the Spades doctor and first mate. And if you don't remember, in the last chapter Shanks said they had one week until they reached the island so these days were the days of that week leading up to that moment.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Spending Time Together

**Chapter 10 - Spending Time Together**

**A/N: Thanks guys for being really supportive! Now would you be so kind to leave a review? *bats eyelashes***

**Also the crews are still at the island they docked at yesterday, and no warnings for this chapter.**

**This is also another calm chapter to just show everyday life between the Spades and Red Hairs. The end gets a little sad but nothing serious.**

**BUT NEXT CHAPTER WE ARE GETTIN' SERIOUS!**

_**Read and Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Two Days Later...**_

Shanks smirked as he snatched the hand that was reaching into his pocket, attempting to grab the purple handkerchief inside.

"Nice try kid, but still caught you," he drawled, sounding a bit too pleased. His apprentice sighed as he stepped into view, a slight scowl on his features.

"Again? Sometimes I feel like you're cheating," Ace grumbled.

The redhead chuckled as they continued walking down the streets of the town they were in. "You know I wouldn't cheat. Rules are rules and I abide by them, especially if I made them."

The fire-user eyed him. "Mhm, sure thing."

Shanks rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair, causing the teen to duck his head and swat his hand away.

"Should we restart again?" he then asked. Shanks contemplated it for a minute before shaking his head.

"No, let's just enjoy right now." He threw a smile at the kid before looking back in front of him.

It was a nice early afternoon and besides, he wanted to spend time with the kid without it being more training or with all the crews surrounding.

It'd be nice to have alone time.

Ace wouldn't say it out loud but inside that made him happy. He easily caught up to the Yonko and smiled.

"Alright, what should we do? Yesterday me and Deuce ate at this really cool ramen stand we could go to," he suggested.

They both swapped ideas and suggestions back forth for a while until when Ace went to speak he faltered, finally growing discomforted at the stares and glances he was being given by the townsfolk.

Shanks seemed to have noticed for he nudged him gently with his shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about it, they're just surprised to see a young pirate hanging out casually with a Yonko," he said lowly.

The Spade captain nodded slowly, still feeling uncomfortable. "It's just… weird."

Shanks could agree to that. "Well this is the first time the public have seen our crews together. Little surprised you didn't notice before," he said quietly as he tossed a glance at the kid.

Ace gave a small shrug. "I was more focused on trying to grab the handkerchief from you," he explained.

The older man sighed. "Hate to say that now it'll most likely hit the newspaper in a few days. Maybe sooner." He eyed the young man beside him. "Does it bother you?" he asked, genuinely interested.

Ace shook his head. "No it doesn't, but everyone just looking or at least glancing at me is a little weird. Makes me feel like I got something on my face and I look funny."

Shanks raised an eyebrow, feeling amused. "Don't worry, nothing's on you. Actually, they're probably staring because your zipper is down."

Ace widened his eyes and quickly looked down, but only to see that his zipper was fine.

His cheeks flushed bright red and he hissed at his mentor, who was shaking with barely contained laughter.

"Shanks! You jerk!"

"Aw c'mon it was- ow! Hey that hurt- ow! Stop- ow!"

* * *

Benn felt the corner of his mouth twitch up as he sensed a certain someone sneaking up behind him. "If you're trying to sneak up on me, it's going to take a lot of years of hard work."

He heard a huff and Ace appeared right next to him.

"Testing out the new sneaking techniques Shanks showed you, hm?" The gunslinger grinned when the kid smiled sheepishly but not looking guilty.

"Maybe," Ace chuckled. He hopped onto the railing the elder was leaning on and swung his legs, enjoying the ocean breeze.

Benn automatically moved closer, in case the kid had a narcolepsy attack.

"So why the visit? I would assume you'd have training with Shanks right now, or asking for more stories from him," he teased, earning a shove from the fire-user.

"Just because Shanks is my mentor doesn't mean I have to spend every passing moment with him," Ace retorted.

Benn quirked an eyebrow up. _But yet you want to._

Everyone knew that the two captains were close. They'd have to be stupid if they couldn't see how much the two were bonding and getting along.

Yet it was concerning.

The Red Hairs knew that Shanks was sad when they left Luffy all those years ago.

Their captain had a down mood surrounding himself and they caught him staring out to sea with a blank expression that somehow told them everything.

But with how much he and Ace were bonding, and if the kid refused the offer of joining, how bad would that hurt their captain?

Benn sighed.

He would worry about that later. For now, he would spend time with the kid before he had to run off.

"You ever shot a gun Ace?"

* * *

When Shanks walked out onto the deck he felt a smile grow on his lips.

His crew and the Spades were all sprawled out on the Red Force's deck, talking and laughing. It was nice to watch them interact, getting along and bonding.

But his attention was moved over to Ace, who was hunched over something as he talked to Deuce.

"What are you two up to?" he inquired as he flopped down in front of them. He easily caught the bottle of rum Yasopp tossed to him.

He huffed a silent breath of laughter as he saw Ace automatically scrunch his nose up at the bottle, knowing the kid didn't like alcohol.

"Just writing a letter to Luffy. He sent me one yesterday," Ace replied. He had small smudges of ink on his fingers that he didn't seem to notice.

The Yonko instantly perked up. "Really? How is he?"

Deuce groaned as the young captain perked up himself. "He's doing pretty good minus tripping and rolling down a hill. He claims his aim is getting better."

At the fond look in Ace's eyes Shanks knew it was something between the brothers.

"I'm glad he's well. Sure do miss the brat," he chuckled lowly. He received a strange look from the raven-haired teen that made him raise an eyebrow.

"Shanks, you do know you could write Luffy a letter too, right?" he questioned.

Ace knew his answer when the redhead gave him a blank stare. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "It never hit you?"

Shanks rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "We made a promise-" he was interrupted by Ace throwing his hands up.

"I know all about your promise, my little brother didn't shut up about you, but sending letters is different. You aren't seeing him in person you're just writing letters," he said as if the elder was dumb.

The teen then went back to writing, but after a moment passed he then handed the paper and ink to the Yonko who looked confused.

Ace sighed heavily at him. "Here, I saved you enough space to write a small paragraph. Maybe even have the others sign the back or something, it'll be a present to Lu."

Shanks felt a grin light up on his face. He eagerly reached for the quill and began writing.

Once he was finished the Red Hairs then signed the back of the letter, with small but warming hellos and whatnot.

Honestly it looked like a bunch of scribbles.

Ace shook his head with a laugh. "Luffy is going to flip once he sees this."

* * *

"They're having fun."

Lucky Roo didn't bother to face Yasopp as he responded, "It's them. You know how they are."

The two Red Hairs watched in mirth at the wrestling match between their captain and Ace.

It started off as simple shoving, but everyone knew the two were too childish, and soon enough they began wrestling each other. Shanks could have taken Ace out in one move but they knew the man was having too much fun..

"They're at it again?"

The two pirates looked to see Benn appearing out of nowhere and wearing a small grin.

Yasopp nodded. "I bet they're gonna keep going for another hour."

Lucky Roo shook his head. "No way. I say half an hour… wait nevermind, this is our captain and his ah, student."

The three of them shared an amused look before going back to the show.

They collectively winced as Shanks landed a nasty blow to Ace's side. But then the kid retaliated with a particularly dirty kick to the shins and tackled him to the ground.

"Ace sure doesn't mind fighting dirty," Lucky Roo commented.

Benn snorted. "Of course not. He probably had to with a hyper little brother."

But just as they were talking and laughing, Ace stopped moving and fell down.

In a second they were there with Shanks already bent down on one knee, a hand resting gingerly on the kid's shoulder.

Shanks glanced up at his crewmates and shook his head in faint exasperation. "No need to worry, the kid just had a narcolepsy attack. He'll wake real soon."

He stepped back as Yasopp frowned and moved closer to Ace. "You sure? What if- gah!"

He held his chin as Ace just looked at them with a raised eyebrow, not noticing or caring he smacked his head against Yasopp's chin.

The kid blinked in confusion. "Why are you all surrounding me?"

Shanks spoke before his crew could say anything. "You had a sleep attack and I was just making sure you didn't hurt yourself, but these fellas were worried."

Lucky Roo coughed and muttered, "I wasn't worried, just concerned."

Benn rolled his eyes while Shanks offered a hand to the kid, who accepted and let the man pull him up.

"Now, I believe we have a match to finish?" he grinned.

Ace giggled with an evil grin of his own, ignoring the facepalms of the other Red Hairs.

"Round two!" he shouted and launched himself at his mentor.

* * *

Ace couldn't help but be nearly hypnotized by the delicious smell of food that wafted throughout the galley of the Red Force.

He heard Lucky Roo chuckling beside him from where they sat and looked at him, eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Lucky Roo chuckled once more before calming himself. "Everytime we eat you get this glazed look over your eyes. Does our food really smell and taste that good?"

Ace nodded so fast that the Red Hair feared his neck would snap.

"Uh huh. Though, I do miss eating crocodile. That's something you guys should try sometime," the kid said offhandedly as he dug into the food before him.

Lucky Roo raised an eyebrow. "'Crocodile'?" he slowly repeated.

Again Ace nodded. "Yeah that was me and Luffy's favorite. I'd try to hunt as much as possible for us to eat."

Something unpleasant settled in the elder pirate's chest.

"You hunted your own food?" he asked carefully casual. He watched the teen as he hummed in response while sipping his drink.

"Yeah, that was what the bandits said. You had to fend for yourself and Luffy wasn't ready, so I hunted for the both of us. Sometimes he needed more so I'd give him some of my portion."

Lucky Roo felt something in his chest drop at that.

But he made sure to keep his face from giving anything away, so he went back to his meal and slowly began to eat.

When the kid wasn't looking he slid a plate of his food towards him.

* * *

Ace hummed a quiet tune under his breath as he walked besides Deuce. He scanned the shop stands in the town streets but nothing really caught his eye.

"So, is there anything on your mind?" Deuce asked, breaking the silence.

The captain looked at his first mate with a raised eyebrow. "Do I need a reason to hang out with my friend?"

The masked man shook his head. "No. I was just curious because it seems like I've become a therapist for you."

Immediately Ace began to feel guilty, to which Deuce easily picked up on.

He sighed, wishing he chose better words.

Deuce placed a hand gently on the fire-user's shoulder and gave a soft smile. "I'm not hurt or upset, so don't you be feeling guilty," he said with a light warning.

Ace frowned, ready to argue why he should be feeling guilty, but the warning in his friend's eyes made him bite his tongue. So he stayed quiet and they continued their walk.

After a minute Deuce then let out a faint laugh. "Though, if I am your therapist, I should be getting paid," he playfully joked.

Ace raised an eyebrow, amused, and bumped his shoulder against his. "Is our friendship not enough?" he joked right back, a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

Deuce snorted then deadpanned, "No."

They both laughed out loud, ignoring the weirded out stares from passing people. It felt too good to joke and laugh after everything.

What with telling Shanks about Sabo, his appetite, and his narcolepsy…

He needed a good laugh. Especially with his closest friend.

* * *

"Ace pulled a Shanks."

Everyone looked over to see Nora standing in the middle of the deck, her expression clearly awed at what she said.

"Whaddya mean Ace pulled a Shanks?" Fin, one of the Spades, inquired.

Nora huffed as if annoyed that she had to explain. "We all know that Shanks made a promise to Luffy that they would meet again. Well that got me thinking about Tama."

Shanks shifted in his seat, feeling curious, and looked over at Ace who had a nostalgic expression on his face.

"What about her?" the teen questioned. He honestly had no clue to what Nora was getting at but he'd at least try to.

"Shanks promised your brother they'd meet again once Luffy is stronger, surpassing him, yeah?" she questioned.

Both mentor and apprentice nodded simultaneously. To which the others found funny.

"You promised Tama that after she's older and a kunoichi that you would take her on board. Basically like Shanks promising to Luffy, you did the same to Tama in a way." After saying that Nora laughed to herself while Fin elbowed her on the side for being loud.

Ace scratched the back of his head in thought. "I guess, in a way…" he mumbled.

"Wait, who's Tama?" Benn interrupted. He and the others bore similar confused expressions.

Ace blinked. "I never told you? She's this kid, a kunoichi in training, back in Wano. Long story short, we met, and when we were leaving she wanted to join us. But I told her I would let her only when she completed her training and was older."

Shanks smiled. "She must mean a lot to you."

The kid looked away and brought his shoulders up. "I mean, I wouldn't say no," he muttered quietly under his breath.

Shanks chuckled and felt like teasing him a bit but thought better against it. Instead he sighed and looked out towards the sea.

All this talk about kids was starting to make him wonder about things. He needed a distraction.

"Hey, how about we blow something up?"

* * *

Shanks mentally scolded himself. He knew he let himself get distracted too many times at dinner, getting lost in thoughts that he should have pushed away.

It now bit him in the rear since both Benn and Ace - just great - seemed to have noticed.

He saw Ace frown in concern and whispered to Benn at the table which led to his friend to whisper also. He knew the two had talked about him.

He'd have to be stupid if he didn't. What with the concerned and curious glances they kept shooting his way.

Well mostly the concern was from Ace and the curiosity more from Benn, with just a little concern.

Once dinner had ended he bid his goodnights and went straight off to his room.

He opened his closet and reached for the buried trunk all the way in the back, hidden and concealed by clothing and another trunk though smaller.

The redhead pulled it out and sat down with a heavy sigh.

After a minute he gently pried it open, looking at the contents with a forlorn expression. There were old bounty posters of the Roger Pirates, some small trinkets from when he was younger, and a crappy beaded necklace that he found with Buggy in a 'treasure' chest.

Things from when he was a Roger Pirate.

He put those things to the side and reached carefully for the old bounty poster of his former captain.

He scoffed. Ace looked nothing like his father, minus the eyes. For sure the kid had his eyes.

Shanks set the poster down with care and reached for Rouge's poster.

He couldn't stop the breath of awe as he once again saw the comparisons of her and Ace. He was like the male version of his mother. Excluding the near same personality Ace shared with Roger.

After a moment the same thoughts from dinner came back. And this time he let himself get lost in them.

He could see Rayleigh reassuring Roger who was nervous yet excited as they went to see his newborn child.

Roger would probably be frozen to the spot once he saw his lover holding their child, but snap out of it from a shove from Rayleigh.

He'd check on Rouge before turning his attention to their baby who he now saw was a boy.

Rayleigh wouldn't have admitted it but he would've been ecstatic. He would've been next to hold baby Ace.

Then he and Buggy would be called out from their hiding spots to come over and see their newest member.

In that moment it hit Shanks then that Buggy would've been an older brother to Ace too.

The two of them would then give a loud promise to watch over their captain's and lover's son forever. Buggy would be offered to hold baby Ace, denying he wasn't crying and overjoyed.

Then his turn.

He would have been in complete awe. Staring into those innocent eyes and declaring silently to himself that he would never let this kid down. To never let him be lonely.

Shanks felt his chest squeeze and tighten so badly that he automatically brought a hand up, before bringing it back down.

He shut his eyes and let a pained breath. How badly he wished things could have been different.

"Shanks, you there?"

The Yonko snapped his head up and frowned. What was Ace doing here? He doubted the kid only wanted to say hi. Was he feeling alright?

He cleared his throat before answering. "Yeah kid?"

It was silent before he heard, "Can I come in?"

He sighed. "Give me a quick second."

He quickly put the posters into his desk drawer, not exactly wanting to store them away, and pushed his trunk back.

He scrubbed a hand over his face before going over to the door and opening it.

Ace looked fine except the look of worry that he was concealing. If Shanks were anyone else he would have fallen for it, but he knew the kid too well.

"What's up? You alright?" He spoke first, wanting to know if the kid was and to also not have him pick up on his down mood.

His apprentice was quiet, just eyeing him, before giving a small smile.

"Heard the townsfolk say the stars are pretty at night. I wanted to check them out but was wondering if you wanted to join, and also to ask if it was alright."

The Yonko frowned, feeling a little suspicious.

"Really? You know you're allowed to go wherever you want, as long as you tell whoever's on watch duty so they know in case something goes wrong," he retorted.

Ace shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Was wanting to know if- y'know what, screw it. Are you alright?"

Shanks took a step back, not expecting that.

He knew the kid was trying to check up on him but in a subtle way. But he didn't expect him to just drop it and outright ask him.

"I feel fine. What about you? How's the narcolepsy?" he lied and changed the subject.

Ace narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't use my narcolepsy to get out of something, Shanks. I'm worried if something's bothering you, and you don't have to tell me but at least maybe tell Benn. I know what it's like to have something bother you, and just recently I found it helps to talk it out."

With that the kid began to turn around to walk away, but Shanks felt guilty and quickly grabbed his shoulder.

Ace immediately tensed and he let go, remembering the kid hated random and blind touches he didn't see.

"Kid I'm sorry. I'm just, remembering the past," he explained lamely.

His student gave him a calculating look before shrugging one shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Now, you wanna join me or not? Forewarning Benn is there."

Shanks quirked an eyebrow up. "Were you both going to tag team me?"

Ace rolled his eyes. "No. I was actually coming here to check up on you but me and him ran into each other, both having the same reason wanting to see you," he explained.

The elder shook his head with an exasperated but amused expression. "So he sent you?"

The kid smirked. "Yeah cause I'm cute and adorable. Now back to the question, you joining or not?"

Shanks gave him a fake scowl and shut his door. "Only because you asked so nicely."

The fire-user bumped his shoulder against his. "Of course I did, I was taught manners after all."

When they reached Benn the older man simply smiled and led the way to a grassy hill. Apparently Ace wasn't lying when he said the townsfolk said the stars were pretty, in fact they were beautiful.

Shanks looked over at Benn and Ace who were pointing up at the sky and making comments about what star looked like what, coming up with hilarious images to think.

He felt his chest lighten.

He wished things could have been different, but at the same time he loved this.

* * *

_**Bonus**_

"Shanks! Shanks? Shanks!"

Said man lifted his lips into a bright grin at the cheery voice of a certain pirate. He turned around to see Ace with a grin so big and wide that he wondered if it hurt.

"Hey kid, what's up?" he questioned once he was within proper talking range.

He noticed Benn trailing behind Ace with - what scared him - a proud smile.

Ace grabbed his hand and shook it with excitement. "Shanks, Benn taught me something really cool! You gotta watch, can you watch?"

The Yonko laughed at the childish excitement. "Sure thing kid, what is it?" he asked cheerily.

The teen pulled him to the center of the Red Force's deck instead of answering. Once he was satisfied he dropped the redhead's hand and faced Benn, hand out.

That's when Shanks noticed his first mate was carrying his spare rifle. Now his concerns were climbing.

Before he could say anything the gunslinger handed over the rifle to the kid and walked away, to only place a big barrel a couple feet away and come right back.

Ace held the rifle perfectly and prepared to take aim. Fire began to trail from the kid's shoulder to his trigger finger.

The concern turned into fear in Shanks.

"FIRE!" the kid hollered.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet zipped out with fire trailing behind it, hitting the barrel and causing a beautiful, but terrifying, explosion.

The few poor souls on deck nearly fainted.

Shanks was jaw dropped until he heard laughing and was even more surprised to see it was from Benn.

"You taught him how to shoot," the redhead stated dumbly.

Benn nodded without an ounce of regret. "It's good for him to know how to. Might come in handy."

Shanks opened his mouth but was interrupted by Ace cackling like a madman.

"Shanks! Did you see that? You should see me do it without the rifle but man! That was awesome!" he cried.

Shanks went to answer but was again stopped but only by seeing the scorch marks left over from Ace's shooting extravaganza.

Ace noticed and winced. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. But after I finish the other places."

The Yonko froze. "'Other places'?" he repeated.

The kid nodded. "Yeah from when I was practicing with Benn earlier."

Shanks inhaled a deep breath and exhaled extremely slow.

It's only scorch marks, not gaping holes. The kid was happy, that was all that mattered.

"How many places did you shoot at?"

"Five."

"...fantastic."

* * *

**Welp there's chapter 10! **

**Now I showed Shanks kinda sad but because I wanted to show other characters being sad besides Ace, and also that was something I wanted to do. Thought it might be interesting.**

**Also when Lucky Roo was like "this is our captain and his ah, student." He was teasing as if he was about to say his son.**

**Reminder; take care of yourselves. Drink water, eat right, and do the things (appropriate things) that make you happy.**

**Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter and please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Trouble Comes Brewing

**Chapter Eleven: Trouble Comes Brewing**

**A/N: ….it's been a while.**

**Also by the way, the Red Hairs and Spades have been travelling together for a month and two weeks, including all of the days in this chapter.**

**It's also taken me frickin forever to write this because I had a massive writers block. Big oof.**

**Warning: gets sad, hurtful names are called in here that cause flashbacks and sadness, and a fight breaks out.**

_**Read and Enjoy~**_

* * *

_RED HAIR SHANKS & FIRE FIST ACE_

_It isn't surprising to find a Yonko docking at an island. Whether it's to restock, relax, or both it doesn't cause questions or raised eyebrows._

_But he isn't the only one anchoring his ship. It appears the super rookie, known as Fire Fist Ace, is docking exactly where he is._

_Now that's nothing exciting or special._

_Except the two were seen together in the streets, laughing and chatting as if it weren't strange that a powerful Yonko was joking around with some super rookie._

_Also, it seems as if the two are sailing together. It would explain how comfortable they seem to be around each other._

_Why exactly are the Red Hairs and the Spades travelling together? We don't know, but rumors say that the Spades may be allying with the Red Hairs._

_Down below there's a picture that was submitted to us that shows just how comfortable the two are in each other's company. It's quite comical._

Captain Icktivus looked down to see the picture and it had him raise an eyebrow.

The Red Hair captain seemed to be cowering away from Fire Fist, who had a raised fist ready to hit the the elder.

Icktivus then felt a grin stretch upon his lips as he saw the island name further down. Perfect.

Now he knew where that stupid Yonko was.

"Gents, prepare to set sail. We have our target."

* * *

Ace knew he should be paying attention to what his crew was talking about, and should be making sure everything for today was done and settled, but he couldn't help himself from looking over at the Red Force.

For three days Ace hadn't seen Shanks. Even the crews didn't have meals together, a thing that started to happen.

Worry and concern twisted tight and sharp in the fire-user's gut.

He knew Shanks was a grown up and didn't need him, but Ace couldn't help it. At first he wouldn't admit it but after everything they went through so far, Ace cared about the Yonko.

"Ace? You payin' attention?"

Ace snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see Gremma, Nora, Deuce, and Foosho the Spade's chef all looking at him.

Ace blinked at them before quickly nodding. "Yeah, sorry. I thought I saw something," he lied.

They all gave him a look before resuming the conversation.

"Well, as I said, I'll need to go restock some of our food," Foosho said, rubbing his brow tiredly. Looking and gathering for food for the ship was never pleasant. But at least the townspeople were nice so it should be a bit better.

"I need to get some supplies also, so I can go with you," Gremma offered.

Ace stroked his chin before saying, "You two can head out together, but make sure you check in with Nora to make sure you have enough beli."

His two shipmates gave him a nod of confirmation before leaving, which left him with Deuce.

The blue haired male sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "No word from Shanks still?" he asked.

Ace shook his head. "Nope. But he's a captain of a much larger crew so he's got a lot more stuff to take care of, and probably has other things to deal with."

By that Ace hoped the red head wasn't drowning in old memories. He knew Benn would be there for Shanks but it didn't ease his worry.

Deuce frowned, looking a bit thoughtful. He stayed quiet for a moment, before saying, "You want to train together today?"

Now it was Ace's turn to be quiet. He stared at the other in confusion. "Why? Not that I wouldn't mind," he hastily added, hoping his friend wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Deuce rolled his eyes amusedly. "Because you've been training by yourself for the past three days since Shanks made his disappearing act. And it'd be better to train with someone, rather than by yourself."

The man did have a point and besides, it'd be interesting to see how far Deuce's training has come.

Especially since he started later than everyone else, due to being wounded by that native tribe.

So Ace flashed him a grin and said, "Why not, it'll be fun. And it will take my mind off of Shanks."

"Aw, someone miss me?"

Ace slightly jumped at the sound of Shanks' voice and nearly smacked him as he draped an arm around his shoulders. In his defense he hated being touched from behind and/or without knowing.

Then he felt his cheeks flush. He rolled his eyes and looked at the Yonko. "Please, me miss you? Ha, never," Ace huffed.

Shanks grinned teasingly at him. "You mean my dear and precious student didn't miss his beloved mentor?"

Ace scowled and poked him hard in the side, trying to hide his relief seeing the man. He wouldn't stop being teased.

Shanks yelped and let go of his shoulders. He rubbed his sore spot with a pout. "How rude! Benn! My darling student hates me!" he cried.

When Benn appeared out of nowhere both Ace and Deuce nearly jumped out of their skin.

The gunman shook his head in exasperation. "Captain, I don't think Ace wants to be smothered," he said dryly.

Ace smiled at his defender. "Thank you, Benn. And actually I did miss someone. And no, Shanks, it wasn't you, it's Benn."

Ace regretted saying that because now Shanks wailed and threw himself over him, making him hold up his mentor.

"Shanks, while I am glad to see you, I don't want to hold you up," Ace groaned.

Not to mention he was trying to restrain himself from barreling Shanks with questions. Like why he didn't see him for three days, was he ok, and so on.

Shanks thankfully got off of him and gave him a small, happy smile. "Sorry kid, I just missed you. And I'm sorry for not being here lately, I had a call from someone I've known since my younger years that uh, was a bit of a handful."

Ace didn't miss the worry that flashed across his teacher's eyes.

But before he could ask anything further on that the redhead then gave him a blinding smile. "So kid, feel up to some training?"

Ace wanted to say yes.

"Uh, sorry, but me and Deuce were planning on training today," Ace said, feeling a bit bad. "I didn't expect to see you today and training with Deuce was better than training alone again and also sounded interesting… yeah.." he finished lamely.

Shanks and Benn both shared a look before the former looked back at him with the same smile.

"That's alright, kiddo. If you don't mind actually, I'd like to join you. I got an idea and this would work to test my idea." Shanks watched them as they glanced at each other, contemplating.

Ace looked back at him and shrugged. "Why not. And maybe you and Deuce can spar, that way he knows I'm not over exaggerating when I say you fight brutally."

Shanks cackled at the face Deuce made in horror at the suggestion.

"Alright alright, get going," Benn interrupted, deciding to cut the conversation before anything else could happen. "And don't worry Deuce, Shanks isn't going to fight you," he assured.

Deuce visibly relaxed while glaring daggers at Ace.

Shanks, on the other hand, looked bummed. "But Benn, it'd be interesting! Deuce knows medicine and the human body, what if he can use pressure points to hit in a fight? It'd be amazing!" he said, fascination gleaming in his eyes.

Benn simply raised an eyebrow when Shanks opened his mouth to continue, silencing the Yonko when he did.

Deuce looked at Benn in awe. He just stopped his captain with a single look!

He definitely needed to learn that. That way he could use it on his own captain when he got idiotic ideas.

Benn must've known what he was thinking for he then threw a wink at him, a silent promise to teach him that.

Deuce inwardly gasped. His people.

* * *

Shanks felt his worries fade away as he sat beside Ace on a cliffside, enjoying a peaceful moment. It felt nice, especially after talking to-

"So, that person you were talking to for the past three days, is everything ok?"

Shanks tore his gaze away from the ocean to look at his pupil sitting next to him. Ace was staring at him with concern and curiosity showing in his eyes.

The elder smiled at him fondly. "Yeah everything's ok. But when he called me he was off his bonkers, shouting and yelling at me. But I calmed him down and talked reason into him."

He watched Ace frown, taking the information in. "Who called you? If you don't mind me asking," the kid asked.

Shanks ruffled his hair with a chuckle. "You secretly worried about me, Ace?" he teased. He nearly laughed out loud at the look the kid gave him.

"Sorry sorry, and it was Buggy. Remember my old friend I told you about?" The kid should, Shanks told him a ton of stories of his and Buggy's adventures.

When the kid nodded he continued. "He was angry at me, thinking I was hiding yo- a secret from him. But I talked to him and said I wasn't but that took forever, he's really stubborn and hot headed. We went rounds until I talked reason into him."

Ace looked like he wanted to ask something but held it back. He then looked forward, staring at the sea.

Silence washed over them again. They didn't speak but occasionally their shoulders brushed against each other's.

"Hey Shanks?"

Said man turned to face his student who wasn't looking at him but at anywhere else. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the kid's cheeks turn faintly red.

"Yeah kid?" he questioned, keeping his voice carefully light and casual. He knew Ace would bolt and retreat if he teased him or sounded concerned.

"I uh, want you to know that I did worry about you. In case you thought I didn't care," Ace said quietly, still not looking at him fully but quickly glancing up at his eyes before looking away once more.

Shanks felt himself stop for a moment, before feeling a happy smile light up his face.

He knew the kid wasn't being serious earlier when he said he didn't worry about him. It didn't hurt feelings because he knew Ace was joking.

But as Benn had once told him, he was 'sensitive' and 'needed reassurance because Shanks you're an idiot sometimes.'

To reassure his beloved student he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and gave him a warm squeeze.

"Aw kids, I knew you weren't being serious, trust me. You're a good kid and I know you well enough to know when you're serious and joking," Shanks assured, his smile turning fond.

Ace finally looked up at him and Shanks could feel him relax, tension leaving his body. His cheeks were now a very faint pink and a smile slowly spread upon his face.

Together they turned back to face the sunset, enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

"I'm sure you all have a perfect explanation for this," Ace drawled, staring at four of his crewmates with narrowed eyes.

Nora, Pakky, Fin, and Gremma winced but still held their heads high, appearing ready to defend why they just destroyed a bar.

The whole place was trashed. Tables were either overturned or broken, chairs were smashed, bottles were shattered, and the big window in the front was crumbled pieces of glass now.

Ace hadn't planned on coming here. He was walking through the town streets when he suddenly heard a large commotion about three streets away.

He expected thugs or bad pirates but not to see four members of his crew fighting a group of people that outnumbered them inside a bar.

His first instinct and thought was to protect his friends, so he marched in the bar, ready to brawl, but once the group of men saw him they ran.

Now he was standing in front of the four Spades, not angry but slightly upset an. stern.

They didn't even bother to try to explain themselves right away. Instead Nora screamed at the men running to, "Never show your faces again or else I'll pull your eyes out and string them around your neck!"

"I'm waiting for one you to explain yourselves," Ace huffed. After another minute of silence Ace glared at them, feeling irritated.

It was Pakky who spoke first. "I know this looks bad but in our defense we were defending your honor!" he explained.

Ace raised his eyebrows, feeling surprised and confused. "So you do that by violently punching people?"

This time Fin piped up. "Yeah! We were just minding our business but then those idiots-"

"More like cowards," Nora growled.

Gremma nodded his sentiment. "Yeah, cowards for pulling weapons out instead of fighting with their fists like us!"

Ace now wished he pummeled those men into the ground.

"Anyway," Fin interrupted, getting back to the story. "We overheard them talkin' crap about you and it wasn't pretty. So we got angry 'n confronted them, but then they got angry and got in our faces so then Nora told them to either shut up and sit down or say what they were sayin' to your face instead of being sissies-"

"And the stupid leader threw me to the ground! So I got up and socked him in the nose and gave him an upper cut!" Nora snarled, her eyes blazing.

The three others scowled at the memory before grinning fiercely. They had never seen that much strength in Nora until then and it was beautiful.

Ace stared blankly at the four - but inside he felt white hot rage - until he face palmed. "Guys, while I am touched that you defended me, you didn't have to. Just look at the place! It's ruined!"

The poor owner was sitting on the only unbroken stool and shaking his head. The four Spades winced and felt guilt pooling in their stomachs.

That was the man's job and now they trashed the only way he could get money.

"We feel bad, we really do, but I couldn't just let them say those things about you!" Gremma argued, his hands balling into fists.

Ace shook his head. "You should've and it doesn't matter-"

"It doesn't matter!? Captain, you always defend us and the crew no matter what! So you expect us to not do the same for you!?" Fin yelled, glaring at the man he vowed to follow.

The others aimed glares at Ace also, matching his own.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt and like I said it doesn't matter," Ace shot back.

Gremma inhaled sharply, before his posture suddenly went slack, appearing to be casual. "Then when those people called me names and threw taunts what was the point? You should've just let them, it doesn't matter, right?"

"And when you defended me against those men who were catcalling me, it didn't really matter either," Nora added.

"And when that woman falsely accused me of theft and hit me, it didn't matter also," Fin said.

Gremma then re-aimed a glare at Ace. "If it doesn't matter what people say or do to you, then it doesn't matter for us either."

Ace felt his jaw and fists tighten. He and his four friends stared each other down.

Until Ace let out a loud groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. His crew were just as stubborn as Luffy sometimes.

"Fine, it does matter. Happy?" he said sarcastically.

The four Spades gave their captain a grin. "Pleased," they said in unison.

Ace snorted. "Sappy idiots. Now, I want you to apologize to the bar owner and get the cost of repairs."

His crewmates nodded and then went over to the man, bowing their heads.

Ace sighed. What did he do to deserve such a great crew?

* * *

_**Next Day...**_

Benn knew he'd regret walking out onto the Red Forces deck. He should've just gone and went back to teaching Deuce more about being a first mate.

But no, instead he had to walk out because his responsible side wanted to make sure everything was alright.

Which it wasn't.

Right before him was Lucky Roo, Yasopp, Rockstar, Ace, and some of the Spades. Problem was that Ace was holding Nora on one arm, Pakky on the other, and held Foosho on his shoulders who held up Tiny their navigator on his own shoulders..

"What exactly is going on?" Benn asked slowly. He felt another five years of his life fade away.

Ace spoke first. "Uh, an experiment?"

Benn raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, unimpressed. "That sounds like a question instead of an answer."

Ace chuckled sheepishly but before he could speak, Yasopp then questioned, "It's more of a test, right?"

"I think it's more of an answer to our question," Nora responded.

Benn groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just tell me why Ace is holding up a human pyramid," he said exhaustedly.

"Well remember when Ace broke that slab of concrete without trying and being all casual about it?" Lucky Roo reminded him.

Benn nodded. How could anyone forget that? It nearly freaked everyone out.

"We wanted to see how many people Ace could hold up and we were about to put Rockstar up there but then you interrupted before we could."

Now he had the whole lot of them staring at him like he just personally insulted them.

Benn mentally counted to ten before exhaling slowly.

"As long as no one breaks anything I didn't see a thing." With that he started walking back to where he came from.

"Did you mean the ship or bones?!" Yasopp called out to him.

"Yes." Was their answer.

* * *

Ace was convinced Shanks was secretly evil.

The fire-user knew the Yonko's training wasn't going to be easy. But this was something entirely different.

The training was working on his evading, balance, and defense.

But Shanks was allowed to use any amount of haki he wanted to use, while Ace could only use small and very precise amounts to strike and use.

It didn't make sense to Ace but Shanks had said something about it also working on calculating and strategizing while also controlling and harnessing his haki.

Which now Ace wished he was better at because sparring against the powerhouse called Shanks wasn't pleasant.

Oh and that Shanks could purposefully make him stumble, jab him here and there, and make him spin around and get confused.

It was to help him stay calm in a fight so he could put his focus into his haki, to keep his mind calm while he fought.

Which he could personally say that it wasn't working.

Ace jumped to the right before Shanks could hit him. But he felt his heart nearly stop as he almost slipped on the slick grass, nearly breaking his ankle.

But he quickly went with the movement of falling and rolled away.

He jumped back up yet was met with a hard flick to the nose.

"Stupid one armed- ow!" Ace yelped. He rubbed his forehead and glared at Shanks, who was looking quite smug from flicking his student. Again.

"Focus cowboy. Stop getting frustrated, and focus," Shanks said, seriousness replacing smugness.

Ace wanted to snap at him but held back. Shanks was right, as usual. Getting frustrated was keeping him from thinking straight.

With a deep breath Ace calmed himself and let his senses and instincts flow more openly in him.

He readied himself into a defensive position and faced his teacher once more.

The redhead moved at a blinding speed but Ace was able to keep track of him. He dodged a swipe at his legs and brought a leg up to knee the man in the side.

Shanks quickly recovered and ducked and rolled forward, past Ace. He then jumped up behind the kid and grabbed him into a headlock, using some haki to make it difficult.

Ace grabbed Shanks' elbow and gripped it, doing the same to the man's wrist.

In his right hand he infused a good amount of haki and pushed up while sidestepping, getting out of the hold.

Ace kicked Shanks forward, causing the man to stumble. Once the elder was nearly standing Ace charged at him from behind.

He jumped up and once his arms were around his shoulders he spun, throwing the Yonko to the ground.

Ace quickly moved over and was now straddling the elder's waist with a fist coated in Armament Haki aiming right at him.

"I win," he stated breathlessly.

Shanks stared at him with wide eyes before breaking out into a proud smile. "My my, you're getting better at this Ace, amazing how far you've come."

Ace normally would've ducked his head at any compliments but last time he did that Shanks surprise attacked him.

So instead Ace gave him a grateful smile before shuffling back and sitting down, giving his mentor the chance to sit up.

It was quiet as Shanks stretched and righted himself but once he finished he looked at Ace thoughtfully.

"How'd you feel about a group training with you and your crew tomorrow?" he asked.

Ace raised his eyebrows in surprise but shrugged. "It would be interesting given we all have been training kinda separately. What would the training be?"

Shanks' smile turned mischievous. "That's for me to know and you to find out tomorrow."

Ace rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if it's training like today I might just drop down on the spot."

The Yonko laughed. "Don't worry kid! It'll be fun!"

Ace doubted it.

* * *

_**Next Day…**_

The training was somewhat fun and then somewhat not fun.

It was Spades against Spades. A team of ten against the other team of ten. Ace was the leader of one team while Deuce led the other.

Shanks, Benn, Yasopp, and Lucky Roo were the only Red Hairs there to supervise and observe the match. Shanks and Benn watched and took note of Ace's team while Yasopp and Lucky Roo did the same for Deuce's team.

"Cap, throw me up!" Nora shouted, running towards him.

Ace, just getting done flipping over Gremma, quickly followed through her command.

He laced his fingers together and threw his third in command high up, successfully getting her up onto the same tree as Pakky.

With insane flexibility she jumped and twisted around branches while also evading shots from the other Spade until she finally reached Pakky and disarmed him.

"That's seven members now left in Deuce's team while Ace still has eight," Shanks told Benn quietly. His first mate gave him a 'I know that' look.

"Pakky needs to learn how to hold his ground better and to not rely too heavily on his weapon," Yasopp observed.

While Yasopp was training Pakky to become a better sniper the other still needed to learn how to not just only his weapon. He needed to be able to know when and when not to use it in fights.

Ace spun away from a jab from Deuce and went to strike-

When suddenly he felt something, like he could feel someone watching him.

Deuce seemed to notice the small change in his behavior and frowned, silently asking a question. But before Ace could answer his senses and instincts screamed danger.

"Nora, Pakky jump down here! Now!" he nearly screamed.

His two crewmates went from calm to worried in a heartbeat. Instead of questioning him they displayed their trust in their captain by immediately jumping down, ducking and rolling as they hit the ground and now in the safety of their crew.

Not a second later two bullets were shot where they once were.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock before snapping out of it and readying themselves for a real fight. Shanks and the other three Red Hairs immediately flocked the Spades behind him, weapons drawn.

Ace conjured up a wall of fire between them and the edge of the forest, where slowly a group of pirates emerged.

They stopped just before the fire which rose a bit bigger and burned a bit brighter.

"You best explain and identify yourselves before I cut you down where you stand," Shanks commanded, his voice cold and serious. It sent shivers down the Spades spines.

What looked to be the leader of the crew grinned maniacally. "I'm Captain Icktivus, Captain of the Dominant Pirates. And I'm here for you, Red Hair Shanks," he declared.

Ace's glare deepened as did Shanks and the others.

"Is that so? Then tell me, pretty please, why did you try to shoot down these two pirates? Because now not only will I have to strike you down, I'm going to have to take you all out," Shanks cracked open his sword, slowly sliding it out.

Icktivus and his men looked like they were starting to regret challenging the Yonko until the other captain gave a mocking laugh.

"Such big and mighty words! But I've been waiting and training for this moment, Red Hair, and when I say I came prepared, I came prepared," Icktivus chuckled darkly.

"Captain Shanks! Captain!"

Everyone turned to see a Red Haired pirate running towards them. He looked like he just got out of a battle.

The man stopped short once he noticed the other pirate crew there.

"Captain Shanks, came to report that an enemy crew has attacked the ship. But we have wiped their numbers and the ones remaining are being dealt with, and no casualties happened. I came to warn you that they said they had another part of their crew coming after you, but it seems they've already reached you," he reported before unsheathing his sword, ready to join the fight.

Shanks smirked wickedly. "Came prepared you say?" he drawled mockingly.

Icktivus snarled angrily. "Just because your crew wiped out half of my crew doesn't mean anything! Now drop this wall of fire and let's fight, crew against crew."

Shanks sighed and cracked his neck. Then fully unsheathed his sword. "Spades, since my crew are dealing with this idiot's remaining men, mind acting as my crew for the moment?" he asked, a devilish smile spreading across his face.

Ace looked over at his crew, who were already in fighting positions, and back at Shanks. "Like you could get rid of us," Ace grinned, beginning to lower the wall of fire.

The Dominant Pirates wasted no time. They all instantly charged at the four - now five - Red Hair pirates and Spades.

Ace coated a fist in Armament Haki while turning the other fist into flames. He felt satisfaction at the crack in the jaw he punched.

Ace ran at a Dominant Pirate and jumped up, hooked his legs around his neck, and twisted sharply to the left. The man went down with a choked cry before Ace punched him just right in the face, silencing him.

Ace then spared a glance at the Red Hairs.

Benn elbowed one pirate in the face then threw him over his shoulder and slammed him into another. He swiped one of their guns and started firing.

Lucky Roo and Yasopp were working as a team and it was frightening to see them work together in a fight.

Ace finally landed his eyes on Shanks and this time, he was sure he was seeing the true Red Haired Yonko.

Ace had only feared one person in his life and that was his grandfather. The man was scarier than anything and everything.

But seeing Shanks now…

Ace now feared two men.

With a controlled blast of Conquers Haki Ace knocked down four men about to gang up on Tiny and Nora.

Then he noticed Deuce staring at him in shock while he knocked down his opponent. "You have Conquerors Haki," he stated obviously.

Ace blasted a ball of fire at another pirate before giving his first mate a sheepish smile. "Uh, surprise?"

Deuce gave him his most unimpressed stare. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Ace scoffed at him while he headbutted another pirate. "Of course I was. I just forgot," he said lamely.

Deuce shook his head as he broke his current enemy's arm and leg. "Typical, you don't tell me but make me find out in the middle of a battle!"

Ace was about to make a snippy comeback until he nearly got decapitated by a sword. "We'll finish this conversation later!" he yelled.

Ace grabbed the swordsman by the collar of his shirt and flung him into a tree. The only thing he could give this Captain Icktivus was that he had a large crew.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ace saw Pakky struggling against a big brute of a man. Instantly Ace saw red when he watched the man throw his sniper to the ground, about to pound his fist in his face.

Ace wasted no time and ran as fast as he could. He vaulted over fallen enemies and dodged others.

He then dropped down and slid on one knee until he got close enough to maneuver and perform a speedy roundhouse kick to the brute's face.

It sent the enemy back and enough time for Ace to get Pakky up.

When his crewmate's eyes widened Ace knew that it was time to duck. He grabbed Pakky by the shoulders and dropped down, barely being missed by an axe.

They both turned and looked to see the brute preparing to swing again.

"Of course he has an axe," Ace grumbled. He pushed Pakky away and started moving backwards, avoiding being sliced up.

"Come on now Fire Fist, let's dance!" the brute cackled. He didn't stop nor hesitate but just marched forward, viciously trying to cut Ace down.

The fire user evaded every hit and managed to strike a kick to Brute's knee. He also decided the nickname was fitting for the man.

When the axe came for another swing Ace reached out, grabbed it with his Armament Haki hand, and hurled it into a tree.

Then infusing haki, he hammer fisted Brute on the side of his face and kicked him straight in the chest.

Not giving the big man any chances to regain himself, Ace conjured up fire and blasted it at him. Brute screamed and tried to put it out but obviously failed. He then dropped down to the ground.

"FIRE FIST!"

Ace looked over at who yelled his name and was not pleased to see it was Icktivus. The enemy captain had newfound rage in his eyes and glared heavily with hatred at the Spade captain.

"You just murdered my First Mate!" he growled. Icktivus sent a bloodthirsty grin at Shanks before stepping back and slowly disappearing into the ground.

Oh crap.

"Icky's got a devil fruit! He's in the ground!" Ace warned. With that he activated his Observation Haki and started-

"_HNNGRK!_" Ace cried out.

Pain flared up in his stomach from where he was kicked as he landed roughly on his back. He barely managed to roll to the side to avoid a sword coming down on him.

Icktivus prepared to strike again and Ace rolled away to dodge another incoming attack.

Ace kicked his foot up and struck Icktivus in the chin, sending him reeling. The fire user quickly got up and went to move in but it was too late. Icktivus sunk back into the ground before he could.

Ace narrowed his eyes. He made sure no Spades or Red Hairs were in the way before sending out a circle of flames around him.

"AHHH!"

Bingo.

Ace rushed at the figure of Icktivus emerging from the smoldering grass and grabbed him by the shoulders with flaming fists. Then he kneed him in the stomach, punched him in the jaw, and put enough space between them to kick him in the face.

Ace then felt arms circle around his shoulders and chest, trapping him in place. He blew smoke from his nostrils irritability before throwing himself backwards and then forward bent down.

He grabbed the leg of his opponent and yanked up as he stood back up. It took the man behind him down and Ace turned around, picked him up, and tossed him like he weighed nothing.

Ace then refixed his attention towards Icktivus, who was still on the ground but looking at him in fear.

Ace marched towards the fallen captain and quickly transformed his body into flames as the man pulled out a gun. He fired at him but grew even more fearful as the bullets went through Ace without damage.

"D-Demon! You're a demon!" Icktivus cried. The few Dominant Pirates near them who heard all looked at Ace, seriously wondering if the Spade captain was.

Ace felt something in him twist at that but shoved it down, focusing on the enemy.

"Get back you monster! You demon!" Icktivus shouted, standing up and brandishing his sword once more.

Ace didn't know what happened but flashbacks from his childhood rushed before him, making him hesitate in his attack as he became lost in memories.

"_A demon is what the child of the Pirate King would be!"_

"_They'd have to die! Or else they'll become a devil like their father!"_

"_Die!? That's putting it kindly! They'd have to be killed!"_

"_If the Pirate King ever had a child, it'd be a demon just like their father!"_

Ace felt something hit him and sharp pain blossomed in his chest. He fell to the ground and looked up to see Icktivus standing over him, sword held tightly in his hands.

"Time to die, you devil-!" Icktivus was cut off by a sword piercing through him.

A hand grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him back, meeting the intense eyes of Shanks.

"You don't get to touch him," he snarled, his voice holding rage and venom. Shanks didn't waste time and finished Icktivus.

His gaze then softened, holding worry and concern once he looked at Ace. He sheathed his sword and squatted down next to his student. "Kid, are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Ace didn't know why but he took comfort in Shanks' presence. He wished he could stay here with Shanks, to calm down and have him as support.

But the others were there and he needed to check on his crew. He couldn't lay there and let his memories take over. Though that already failed didn't it?

With a shaky inhale, Ace sat up. He felt Shanks lay a hand gently on his back and Ace nearly felt like collapsing on the spot. He bit his inner cheek and steeled himself together as best as he could.

Ace didn't see anymore Dominant Pirates but saw his crew coming together, checking on one another. He saw Benn, Yasopp, and Lucky Roo double checking every enemy was down before checking on the Spades.

Benn met his gaze and Ace quickly looked away. He swallowed and tossed a glance up at Shanks, wanting to see if he could tell what the other man was thinking.

He couldn't. But he could see the worry and concern shining in his eyes.

"I'm uh, I'm fine. Just gonna be bruised but that's all," he said quietly. Ace started to stand up, not wanting to risk his crew seeing look shaken up. He inhaled deeply and exhaled shakily.

Shanks stood up with him but didn't drop his hand. Ace almost felt like if his mentor did drop his hand he'd stumble.

"Everything good? Any injuries?" Benn asked from where he was. Ace tensed but opened his mouth, ready to speak even though he wasn't.

Thankfully Shanks spoke for him. "All good here. Let's head back and get you guys checked."

The Spades all looked at their captain and Ace squashed down any and every emotion. He sucked in a breath before saying to them, "Don't worry, I'm good. Let's get moving."

They all looked at him once more before following the other Red Hairs. Deuce though, stared at him with a look that said he knew that Ace wasn't okay.

"C'mon kid, let's go. We'll walk behind them," Shanks said gently.

Ace nodded numbly and began to move along with him. During the walk back to the ships Ace started thinking about what happened.

He never had that problem before. He also never felt so… exposed. Weak. Shaken.

Hearing those names made him feel as if he went back in time, to when those men in the bar started shouting those things about a child being the offspring of the Pirate King.

It made him feel fear, hopelessness, rotten, and so much more.

A hand carefully gripped his shoulder, pulling him to a stop. Ace looked at Shanks, confused and a little worried.

"Stay here for a second, ok?" Shanks asked, giving a smile that Ace thought he was trying to be comforting but didn't exactly turn out that way. More like strained.

Ace didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded instead. Shanks gave him another strained smile before jogging up to see Benn.

Ace couldn't make out what they were saying but he had a funny feeling when Benn glanced at him before nodding at Shanks.

Then the gunman led the others until they split up. The Spades going to their ship while the Red Hairs went to theirs.

Ace felt something churn in his stomach when Shanks came back to him.

The redhead stopped shortly and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, clearly distressed.

"Kid… what happened back there?" he eventually asked.

Ace felt a lump form in his throat. He swallowed tightly before saying, "Don't know what you mean, Shanks."

The elder shook his head. "Kid, I don't want to push you but whatever happened, you froze and nearly got killed." Shanks clenched his fist into a tight ball after he finished that last sentence.

Ace crossed his arms and shifted from foot to foot, not meeting his mentor's eyes. He wanted to tell Shanks, to tell him why he froze.

That it was because those names - demon, monster, and devil - brought back old memories. That those names reminded him that that was what the world would think of him if they ever knew his true heritage.

He desperately wanted to tell Shanks the truth but he couldn't. Because that would put his crew in bigger risk if the word slipped out.

Then if that happened, he wouldn't be able to see Luffy anymore. And that hurt more than any other pain.

If the world found out his heritage they would probably go after Luffy to capture and use him to bait Ace. To give himself up for his little brother.

Then another problem was being captured by the World Government. They would execute him and knowing his idiotic brother he would try to rescue him.

"I made a mistake. I should've stayed focused but I didn't," Ace said, telling half the truth.

Shanks scrubbed a hand over his face. "Ace, I know something else happened. You looked like you were seeing something horrible."

If he was honest Ace looked like a scared child in that moment.

Ace huffed and finally met Shanks's gaze, his eyes narrowed at the man. "What do you want me to say? I told you, I made a mistake. Why won't you leave it at that?"

"Because I know that's not what happened," Shanks argued. "There's something wrong and it clearly affected you heavily, and it still is. And not to mention it happened in battle so what if that happens again?"

Ace gripped his elbows so tight it turned his fingertips deathly white. "It won't, Shanks. Can we drop this? It doesn't matter anymore."

Shanks stared at him incredulously. "Seriously? It doesn't matter anymore? You almost died! Do you understand that?" he shouted.

Ace glared at him. "Yes I understand that! But what's done is done! It's over!"

Shanks' eyes were now blazing. "No! It's not done and you don't understand! You may not care but you have a crew that's family, a little brother, and _me _that cares deeply about you! So it does matter because something is hurting you and we hate seeing you in pain!"

"Then stop caring and get over it! I don't need you!"

Ace felt his whole body freeze and heart stop. He widened his eyes and felt guilt and fear slam into him.

He never fought with Shanks like this. Never shouted or anything like _this_.

He didn't look at Shanks but pushed past him and sped to the Spadille, forcing himself to not look back.

He tried his best to look calm once he was on-board but he knew his crew sensed his distress.

Ace quickly went to his room and shut the door and locked it.

He then dropped down onto the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs, holding himself together. How did he let this happen? Why couldn't he be normal and handle things better?

Then it hit him.

He almost died. He fought with Shanks. And now he might've ruined that relationship with his mentor.

Ace felt something wet hit his knee and saw a single tear drop. He touched his cheek gingerly and was startled to find tear marks.

Why couldn't he stop crying whenever something intense happened? He used to be able to lock his emotions up but ever since he started opening up about his problems he found himself not being able to hide that well.

That the box he kept any emotions locked in was breaking and it couldn't withstand it anymore.

Ace snapped his head up once he heard knocking on his door.

"Ace? Ace, can you open the door? I know something happened and I'm worried," Deuce called out.

Ace ignored him. It was bad enough he was crying but for Deuce to see?

"Ace… fine, if you don't want to talk, that's alright. But I want you to know that I'm always here for you and that it's never bothered me whenever you've talked to me."

The fire user stared helplessly at his door. A part of him did want to see his friend, the only closest friend he's had since Sabo.

Yet he also wanted to be alone. To sit in silence and think on his own, to just be alone.

So he didn't say anything. Just let his first mate and best friend leave without hearing an answer. Maybe that wasn't right or was selfish.

But Ace couldn't handle seeing anyone right now.

So he suffered in silence.

* * *

**Alright home slices, here's the deal.**

**I wrote Ace fighting Shanks because I wanted it to not be another huggy session. I wanted to remind and show that Ace still has his old habits of retreating and kinda lashing out when he gets backed into a corner.**

**So when he lashes out a Shanks he now worries that he ruined their relationship, or at least damaged it, because so far it's been them getting along and having fun. But now they've had their first real big fight and so Ace now worries if he just lost someone that he grew very close to and trusted.**

**Hope you all have a wonderful day or night depending on what time you read this. Please leave reviews, it'd be much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Reconciliation & New Bondin

**Chapter Twelve: Reconciliation & New Bonding**

**A/N: I'm back baby! Also I know the chapter title says 'Bondin' but that's because the stupid thing wouldn't let me add the g. And I forgot to mention in the last chapter but if any of you are curious on how Ace could beat Shanks in a spar, here is why:**

**He purposely lowers his strength so Ace has a better chance at fighting him but still puts himself as a challenge. And it gives Shanks a disadvantage since he's got one arm, which gives Ace the advantage.**

**Warning: cruel names and feelings of a panic attack are mentioned**

**Also a quick heads up, I suggest you go back to the previous chapter and reread about Shanks talking about Buggy to Ace.**

_**Read and Enjoy~**_

* * *

_"Then stop caring and get over it! I don't need you!"_

Shanks felt his heart drop. His chest squeezed and tightened so badly that for a moment he couldn't breathe. He was so shocked and frozen to the spot that he didn't process that Ace was pushing past him.

How could he ever stop caring? Or get over the fact that Ace, his- whatever they were, almost _died_.

_I don't need you!_

Shanks knew that. Ace didn't need him besides for training. But with what they've been through and all their ups and downs, with how much the kid has trusted him, Shanks thought that maybe Ace, well…

Shanks never felt more stupid. He shouldn't have pushed Ace nor yelled at him.

The kid had a panic attack or something, almost met his end, and here he was pushing him just after that. Shanks never felt like the biggest jerk until now.

He turned around but Ace was already gone. Shanks groaned and scrubbed a hand roughly over his face.

He couldn't see the kid now. No. Ace needed to be alone or he feared the kid would leave. For good.

Instead Shanks trekked over to his ship and met the relieved eyes of his crew. Even though he was in a bummed mood he at least felt touched at the worry his crew had for him.

"I heard no casualties but any injured?" he asked.

Benn stepped forward from where he was talking to one of the crewmembers and shook his head. "No injuries, Captain. Everyone is good."

Shanks sighed in relief. He trusted and had faith in his crew but he always worried.

"How about the Spades? Are they ok?" Edward, one of their cooks, asked. The others looked at their captain, silently expressing their concern and worry.

"They're all fine, just some bruising might be the worst but other than that they are ok," Shanks assured.

At that everyone looked relieved and Shanks couldn't help but smile, however small it was. It was nice to see that the Red Hairs cared for the Spades as a whole, not just for one member.

"Captain, can I speak with you?" Benn asked in a near whisper.

Shanks had no shame in that moment of wanting to say no and jump into the ocean. He did not feel like talking right now.

"Sure, we can talk in my quarters." If they were going to talk about what Shanks was sure they were about to talk about then he wanted to talk somewhere that was very private and secure.

After Benn entered the room Shanks locked the door, not wanting to risk anyone barging in on a sensitive topic.

While his crew knew better than to open the door without a warning or in general he still wanted to be safe.

"So, what's on your mind Benny Boo?" Shanks asked in a fake cheerful tone. He even flashed a charming smile.

His first mate gave him a warning look. "Shanks, with all due respect, cut the crap," Benn said bluntly.

The Yonko gave a mocked gasp. "Benn, I have _never _heard you speak like that. And I thought you were the polite one in the crew."

The gunslinger crossed his arms and leaned against the desk with one hip. To his credit he didn't seem fazed by Shanks's attitude. Then again he lives on the same ship with the man every day.

"Well thank goodness I'm your best friend so I can get away with it." Benn's face then softened at what he was going to say next. "Now, tell me what happened and don't even think about trying to dodge it."

Shanks wished he had his other arm so he could cross arms and give a full pout. That would really annoy Benn.

Yet he knew his friend - or best friend as Benn had touchingly said it - only wanted to understand and help. And to probably make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Did you notice Ace freeze during the fight?" Shanks asked, his voice strained. His whole posture looked tired as he slumped back against the wall.

Benn nodded. "I only managed to catch a glimpse but I saw, and heard. I would've intervened but I was busy shooting at ten men from ambushing Jil and Fin."

Shanks frowned in confusion. "Heard what?" he asked.

Benn raised an eyebrow. "You didn't hear what the man said?" When his captain shook his head that surprised the gunslinger.

"He started shouting and calling Ace a demon and other names. I wanted to shoot him in the mouth but as I said, I was watching over Jil and Fin," Benn explained.

Shanks was glad he had perfect control over his emotions because he was sure that if he didn't, he would've exploded and went back to make sure that Icktivus was really dead.

Yet now he felt like an even bigger jerk. He really should have just left Ace alone to recover before asking questions.

"Remember when I told you to go ahead with the crews?" Shanks prompted, pushing through his guilt.

Benn gave him a look. "Of course I do, you literally told me that five minutes ago. But I'm guessing that's when everything went downhill?"

Shanks scoffed darkly. "That's an understatement, but yeah, that's when it went downhill." Wanting to get it over with Shanks told Benn what happened quickly.

His first mate was silent after Shanks finished. It made him feel uneasy and he shifted from foot to foot.

After another minute of silence Shanks threw his hand up in the air with a loud shout, clearly upset.

"Just say it already, I messed up. I should've given him space, I should've given him time. I shouldn't have pushed him and I should've waited until he-"

"Shanks so help me if you don't shut up right now I will take your remaining arm," Benn growled, which effectively shut up his captain.

He looked at the redhead with narrowed eyes but no anger shone in them. "It probably would have made no difference if you gave Ace time. He probably would have still lashed out at you," he said, sounding calm once again.

Shanks snorted, not fully believing him. "Even if that's true, what do I do now? I can't just go up to him, and even if I gave him all the time in the world I probably still couldn't."

Benn nodded, agreeing. "You're right, you can't go up to him. You have to wait for him to go to you, then that'll be enough time for Ace."

Shanks made a noise that resembled a whine, which it probably was. "Do you know how hard that is? I just wish I could apologize to him."

This time Benn glared at him. "It's not about you, Shanks. It doesn't matter how hard it is, what matters is that Ace feels like he's got enough space and time that he feels like he can go up to you."

The redhead flinched, as if struck. Shanks groaned and rubbed his eyes roughly. "You're right, I'm sorry," he said quietly, sounding tired.

Benn sighed and smiled lightly. "It's alright. No one did say that parenting is easy," he joked.

Shanks choked at those words. "D-Don't say that, Benn. Don't say that. I'm not his… I'm not," he protested.

Benn looked like he wanted to say otherwise but held his tongue. His captain looked like he was hanging on a thread and he decided to not cut that thread.

"Whatever you say, Captain. Now, I believe you should talk to the townsfolk and let them know about the Dominant Pirates and that they've been dealt with," Benn suggested.

This time Shanks pouted. "Do I have to?"

Benn felt his eye twitch. "Yes, Shanks. You have to," he forced his words to come out calmly.

Shanks groaned so loudly that Benn almost plugged his ears. "Fine! I'll talk to the darn people but you owe me!" With that the redhead walked out and nearly slammed the door, quite like a moody teenager.

Benn sighed, feeling exhausted. He seriously didn't get paid enough.

* * *

_**Later At Night… **_

Ace never felt more numb and worn out until today. He felt like he couldn't move. Mostly because he was still half curled up and sprawled out on the floor. His body felt like it was at the bottom of the ocean.

_"Then stop caring and get over it! I don't need you!"_

Ace wished he could take back those words. He wished he could be nicer. He wished he could be easier for people to be around with. He wished he wished he wished…

Ace sluggishly looked up at his door when he heard knocking.

"Ace? C'mon open up. You don't have to talk but I need to check for injuries," Deuce said, keeping his voice quiet but loud enough to be heard from across the door.

The Spade captain wondered if his crew was asleep already. That would mean he missed dinner. Oh well.

The knocking grew insistent. "Ace open the door, you know the rules. If you miss checkup then I get to check you later no matter what."

Sadly Ace knew the rules. Heck, he was the one who came up with them.

"If you don't open this door I will break it open. Do you remember the last time I did that or do you need a reminder?" Deuce threatened, his voice growing serious.

Ace mentally groaned but slowly got up. He nearly cried out as his body protested painfully at the movement. But he pushed himself to reach his door before his first mate busted it in.

Ace unlocked it but paused to catch his breath and prepare himself. He then slowly opened it and met the eyes of his worried friend.

Without saying anything Deuce gently took his arm and carefully guided him to his bed. He took off his shirt and started to inspect his body, keeping to his word about not talking about what happened.

"You're badly bruised on your chest, it'll take about two to four weeks to heal. You'll need to put ice on it for about ten to twenty minutes a day," Deuce informed after he finished his work.

Ace nodded, showing that he heard him. He wanted to apologize for not saying anything earlier but he couldn't find it in him.

The fire-user was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his closet open. Ace looked up and saw Deuce rummaging through his things.

"Wha- ow," Ace winced. He didn't expect his throat to hurt but it did.

Deuce sighed and answered his cut off question. "You're going to go take a shower and I'm going to get you an ice pack. Now here, take these and go."

Despite his terrible mood Ace smiled weakly at the clothes Deuce handed him. It was a bright yellow shirt with flames on the sleeves that came with a darker yellow pair of sweats with flames dotting all over.

They were a gift Nora and Pakky got him as a joke. He had laughed and tossed them in the back of his closet with no intention of wearing them.

Well that was until tonight and he was kind of forced to take them. He reluctantly took the clothes and did what Deuce told him, not feeling the energy to protest.

On the way to the showers Ace didn't run into anyone which he was thankful for. He really did not want to talk to anyone.

When he finished showering and drying off he gingerly put on his clothes. His chest ached and slightly throbbed as he walked back to his room.

Deuce was sitting on his bed holding an ice pack when he walked back in, looking patient. Ace really wished that he knew what he did to deserve such a great friend.

The masked man wordlessly handed over the ice pack once he settled. Ace nodded his gratitude and placed it slowly on his chest.

They sat in silence, taking in each other's presence.

Surprisingly it was Ace who broke the silence. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

Deuce raised his eyebrows but then looked unsurprised. "I'm fine, I just got a cut on my arm." He rolled his eyes at Ace's concerned face. "It's not bad. I patched it up nice and tight," he assured.

Ace made a grabby motion and Deuce obliged his request. He gave him his left arm and watched as his captain rolled up his sleeve, inspecting the bandages.

He didn't say anything as Ace carefully squeezed his hand. Deuce turned his hand over and squeezed back, offering comfort and reassurance.

"Me and Shanks fought."

Deuce snapped his head up. He wanted to ask what happened and if Shanks did anything but he held back, knowing better than to overwhelm his friend.

So instead he rubbed his thumb over Ace's knuckles, who was watching him do that with a blank stare.

"It was about what happened in the battle… do you know what happened?" Ace asked, still not looking at him.

"All I know is that Icktivus started shouting names at you… I don't think the others heard, if that helps," Deuce said quietly.

It barely helped but Ace appreciated it. "He called me a demon, a devil. It um, it made me freeze in place and all of a sudden I got hit with flashbacks. Icktivus took that advantage but Shanks saved me just in time."

At the mention of his mentor's name the teen felt guilt surface again. He wanted to apologize so desperately but he couldn't, because he was too scared.

Ace glanced up at Deuce before looking back down. "He pulled me behind to talk about it but I uh, lashed out at him. I didn't want to talk about it and I can't exactly tell him why those names affected me, y'know?" he looked up and smiled a self-deprecating smile.

Deuce gave him a sad smile in return. "I'm guessing it didn't turn out so well?"

Ace snorted. "Well I did say I lashed out so you know how it's going to end. But he said how that you guys, Luffy, and himself cared about me and how you hate seeing me in pain and… that's when I snapped."

Deuce stayed quiet for a moment before asking gently, "Did you cuss him out?"

Ace almost choked at those words. "What? Why would you think that?" he asked, his facial expression bewildered.

His friend shrugged. "He pushed you when you clearly weren't ok. Not to mention you almost… died, so you'd be even more shaken up. Shanks should've left you alone, or at least been comforting and not barge you with questions."

Ace raised his eyebrows at the protectiveness laced in Deuce's voice. Clearly Shanks wasn't lying or over exaggerating when he said his crew cared about him.

"I mean, maybe Shanks shouldn't have but I did sorta tell him to stop caring and to get over it. And that I don't need him," Ace admitted while looking pained.

Deuce widened his eyes. "Huh, that's a bit wow-y," he said lamely.

Ace rolled his eyes and clenched his hand subconsciously, barely hiding his worry. "That's all you have to say? C'mon Deuce, I was expecting some big grown up words. You are super smart after all."

The masked man shook his head in exasperation. "Golly gee Ace, let me say that I'm absolutely flabbergasted. That I'm so astonished I may as well be thunderstruck," he playfully mocked.

He was rewarded with Ace chuckling before he winced, his chest clearly hurting.

Ace then slowly exhaled, trying to ease his pain. "Look, I know what I said was hurtful. And I wish I could apologize and tell him that I was wrong-"

Deuce shook his head and made a sound of refusal. "Nuh uh, no. Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault for snapping. You were pressured and sure, what you said might've hurt his feelings-"

Ace gave him a pointed look.

Deuce rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, it did, knowing how sensitive he is. But the point is, is that even if you didn't snap you couldn't have told him the truth. Because if you did then that secret wouldn't be a secret."

His speech seemed to not reach Ace. "I could've lied better but instead I-" the teen was cut off by a sharp pain flaring up in his chest, causing him to hunch slightly.

Deuce decided to call quits. "All right that's enough. We're leaving this off as I'm right and you're in pain. Get some sleep," he bossed. He let go of Ace's hand and handed him his blanket.

When he glanced back at his best friend he bit his inner lip. Ace didn't look good and he didn't just mean physically.

The first mate decided to make a spur of the moment decision and brought his legs up, trying to get comfortable as he laid his head down by the end of the bed.

Ace frowned. "You're sleeping here?" he asked puzzled.

Deuce lifted his head up and gave him a shrug as a smile plastered on his face. "I'm feeling kind of lazy. Don't have enough energy to walk back to my bed."

Ace slowly cracked a small but grateful smile. "Well then get up here. I don't have another pillow to give you and you're sure not using my feet."

Deuce grinned at him. "You saying you want snuggles?" he teased.

Ace had to cover his face with his hands, shaking with laughter he failed to contain. "You're making my chest hurt," he giggled. But while his chest hurt he felt lighter, not so burdened.

Deuce laughed before rearranging himself, laying down beside Ace on his right so his injured arm wasn't crushed.

It was a bit of a tight fit since Ace did have only one pillow and the bed wasn't that big but they made it work.

"I don't know how you get so comfortable sharing a bed. Don't you feel claustrophobic?" Deuce wondered.

Ace slightly shook his head, rustling the pillow a bit. "Not when you have a little brother. Luffy always climbed into my bed and I could never get him to really stop so I just went with it. I think he's part monkey like his name."

Deuce briefly wondered about Ace as a kid but got rid of those thoughts. They always led to him imagining a kid who was constantly looking over his shoulder, wondering if today was his last day.

"Huh, maybe he is. Ever tell him that?" he asked, deciding to keep the conversation going.

Ace groaned at that. "I did and he wouldn't stop clinging to me for two days until I threatened to not give him meat anymore. That kid has an obsession with meat that worries me sometimes."

Deuce chuckled quietly. "He sounds interesting, can't wait to meet him someday," he said honestly.

The fire-user smiled fondly. "He's a great kid, you'll love him," he murmured softly. Ace couldn't wait for the day Luffy set sail and became a pirate.

After a moment of silence Ace realized he didn't feel so sad. He looked over at his friend who had his eyes closed but was still awake.

"Thank you, Deuce."

"Not a problem, Ace."

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

_**Next Morning…**_

When Ace walked into breakfast with Deuce the next morning he didn't expect to see his crew all geared up and ready to go.

"Uh, we got incoming?" he asked confusedly.

Nora stepped up and looked at him fiercely. "Say the word and we'll set sail," she declared, loyalty shining in her eyes along with the others.

Ace frowned. "What? What do you mean?" he questioned.

Gremma stepped beside Nora and said, "We know something happened yesterday and while we don't know what, we do know that something happened to you. And we're ready to leave, say the word and we'll head off."

Ace had to take a moment before he responded. His crew knew that something happened and even though they don't know anything, they all are willing to drop everything and set sail for him.

Ace wouldn't stop asking this but what did he do to deserve such a great crew?

In that moment he was reminded about what Shanks had said, how his crew was his family. Now he fully believed it. And he was beyond grateful that he got to have them as his family.

"Guys," Ace said breathlessly. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and he looked to see the determined eyes of Deuce.

Then it hit Ace. "You set this up, didn't you?" he asked.

His best friend held no shame but looked proud. "Kind of. Nora and Gremma came up to me and asked if we needed to leave, which I told them no-"

"But Deuce said to prepare for that just in case you did want to leave. They others were all on-board with it once they heard," Nora interrupted.

Ace looked at the other Spades and watched them give him nods of encouragement and support.

"We're not leaving," he eventually said. "While I am more than grateful for your support we can't leave. You guys still have training with the Red Hairs and it'd probably be bad to ditch the Yonko crew like a bad date."

Fin frowned, looking concerned. "Do you think they would come after us if we did leave?" he asked, getting the same concern from the others.

Ace gawked at them. "Wha- no, no they wouldn't. Shanks nor the other Red Hairs would chase us. Besides, they don't have a reason to if we did sail away," he assured.

While he may not have known Shanks for a long time or the others, he could say that they wouldn't hunt them down… right? Ace shook those thoughts away, he couldn't think like that right now in his state of mind.

So he clapped his hands together and suggested cheerfully, "Breakfast?"

Everyone shared a look before shrugging.

"I bet Gremma can eat more pancakes than Fin," Nora challenged. She cackled at the look of resignation on Gremma's face.

Fin, however, looked sick. "Seriously Nora? You're going to do this to me this early? Are we not crew, nakama? Aren't we supposed to love each other not set each other up for failure?"

Nora flippantly waved a hand. "Family also like to watch each other get sick and nearly fall into a coma. You in?" she practically demanded.

Fin sighed. "Of course I am, you nut job."

Ace sighed also. "Wait for me, I'm joining this competition too," he announced. No better way to get your mind off of things than a food competition and nearly fall into a coma, right?

Gremma and Fin looked horrified. They were going to lose instantly.

Deuce gave a shark-like grin. "Twenty beli on Ace. Place your bets, cowards."

* * *

Despite the laughter and fun at breakfast the day was filled with tension.

The Spades went about their duties - though carefully due to some injuries - but stretched out their senses in case anyone approached. They tried to relax but they couldn't so they ended up doing rounds on the ship, keeping watch.

While Ace was extremely grateful he couldn't let this go on. He didn't want his crew to be wary of Shanks's and for their training to be cut off.

(No training right now of course, since some bruising was bad for others and that Deuce threatened to tape them to the crows nest if they even thought about training.)

So the teen paced back and forth in his room, carefully since his chest, and debated on how he should handle things. Ace never was good at being diplomatic.

"Oh no, you're thinking. Should we expect the world to end?" a voice teased from his doorway.

Ace panicked for a moment if it was a certain someone but was relieved to see Deuce. From the look on his first mate's face he knew they were about to have another talk.

To prolong it Ace gave him a blinding smile. "Please, you should expect great fortune and success from my thinking," he said dramatically.

Deuce huffed a breath of laughter. "If that were true, I would be as rich as Nobles by now."

Ace wanted to laugh but remembered his bruised chest so he stifled it, also deciding to get their talk over with. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?" he questioned.

Deuce raised an eyebrow, growing serious like him. "Depends. Are you planning on talking to a certain redhead or listening to your First Mate - your doctor - about resting and getting better?" he retorted.

Ace sighed heavily and dragged a hand down his face, looking exhausted. "I can't exactly hide from him forever. And it would be for the best if we cleared the air now," he said yet sounding like he was trying to convince himself rather than Deuce.

His friend didn't say anything at first but eventually slumped his shoulders, as if giving up.

"If you think this is what's best then do it. But just, I don't know, be careful?" Deuce sounded unsure of his own 'advice'.

Ace raised his eyebrows, looking amused. "That was the worst pep talk in the history of pep talks," he joked.

Deuce gave him a pointed look. "Not my fault I don't know any advice on how to talk to a Yonko, other than be polite," he bit back.

Now Ace grew serious at the mention of Yonko. How did he end up in this situation? How did he, son of Roger, end up meeting and bonding with Shanks, former apprentice of Roger?

Ace really wished he could beat the crap out of irony.

"Wish me luck," he muttered under his breath before heading out, not giving Deuce a chance to say anything else. If his first mate knew what he was planning to do later then he'd try to stop him.

Ace avoided looking at his crew as he passed by. He walked off the Spadille and threw them a reassuring smile before heading towards the Red Force.

The ship used to look so welcoming to him but now… now it looked intimidating. Like he was seeing the Yonko's ship and not his mentor's ship. It made Ace barely contain a shudder at the memory of Shanks fighting yesterday.

He knew that being a Yonko meant you were one of the top strongest pirates out there, if not _the _strongest. Shanks had looked so deadly and what didn't help was that Ace had sensed his Conquerors Haki in the fight.

It was like the man was the sea itself. Bringing havoc and ruin to those who dared oppose him and his crew. It was like being caught in a raging storm that was endless and so _powerful_.

Shanks was like power itself. And it scared Ace that the jolly, kind, and happy looking man that he's come to know can also be the deadliest man alive.

Ace couldn't help but pause once he reached the Red Force. Would the Red Hairs kick him off? But why would they, unless told otherwise?

Ace shook his head. Now was not the time to think like that. He needed to see Shanks and if he had to stand outside all day and yell at the man then so be it.

With a deep breath Ace marched up and carefully ignored the pain in his chest.

The second he stepped on-board he felt like running back to his ship at the many stares he received. Would it be rude if he kept walking? Or did he need to ask permission to see Shanks? Why was everything so awkward?

"Ace, it's good to see you," Benn's voice rumbled out. The gunslinger stepped through his crewmates and offered the teen a kind smile.

Ace felt his nerves die down. But only by one percent. He was still extremely nervous and that wouldn't change no matter how friendly Benn seemed.

"Hey Benn," Ace internally cringed. That sounded so stupid. "Could I speak to Shanks? It's important." His palms were beginning to sweat.

Benn nodded. "Sure thing, kid. Follow me." When the first mate looked back at his crewmates he crossed his arms and gave them a single look that sent them back to what they were doing.

Ace felt impressed. Maybe he should also be more worried about Benn. His intelligence was scary enough alone.

The two of them walked in silence as the elder led Ace to - what he presumed and was proven right - Shanks's quarters. Ace felt awkward but he sure that it was only him. Benn probably felt he was too old or above to feel awkward.

Especially towards a rookie that he could easily crush.

Ace nearly jumped out of his skin when Benn abruptly stopped walking, almost causing him to crash into the man. The gunslinger then turned around and gave him a kind, reassuring smile.

"Ace, you don't need to be so nervous. I know about what happened," he said.

Ace felt his heart drop. "You do?" he practically squeeked. He refused to blush so he bit the inside of his lip, hoping that it would help.

Benn nodded and softly sighed. "Kid, you're alright. I'm telling you honestly that Shanks isn't going to hurt you or whatnot."

Ace wanted to believe him but he stuck to his wary and cautious side. It's the only thing that's been keeping him alive all these years and he wasn't about to let it go.

So he gave Benn a fake but somewhat genuine smile. "I appreciate it, thanks Benn. He's in his room, right?"

The elder looked like he wanted to say something else but didn't. Instead he gave a worn out smile. "Yeah kid, he's going over some things but you can go ahead and enter."

Ace nodded and subtly sucked in a deep breath. As he walked up and reached for the doorknob to his mentor's room he paused.

He looked back at the older pirate and this time gave him a genuine smile. "I really do appreciate it, Benn. Thank you," he said warmly.

Benn looked surprised for a second before chuckling. "Not a problem, kid. Now hurry up before I shove you in there myself." With that he turned around and started to leave.

For a brief moment Ace watched the man's retreating figure. He wondered if there would be anyone else like Benn before realized there wouldn't be. Benn was one of a kind.

Ace mustered up any last remaining courage and opened the door.

After a second the teen thought Benn pulled his leg when he said Shanks was in here but after a quick sweep around the room Ace found him. The redhead was squatted down by his desk and picking up loose papers that fell with his back facing the door.

"Benn, if you threaten to take my arm again I will personally take your gun and shove it-"

Ace coughed and interrupted that sentence. "It's uh, not Benn. It's me, Ace." Of course it was him who else would it be? He mentally slapped himself.

He watched Shanks jump up in surprise and drop his papers all over again. The redhead spun around and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kid! Um, how are you feeling?" Shanks looked like he wanted to slap himself. That relieved the fire-user somewhat about thinking the man would be stern and harsh.

Ace was confused for a minute that Shanks couldn't see his bruised chest until he realized he had his shirt fully buttoned. That explained why the man wasn't losing his mind.

Ace half shrugged awkwardly. "I'm fine- or, well, kinda. Ugh," he groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

Ace heard a faint chuckle and he looked up to see Shanks staring at him in fondness and something else. Worry?

"You don't have to be so nervous, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you." Shanks looked pained at the thought of Ace thinking that but smiled what he hoped was reassuring.

The teen hummed but didn't say anything to that. When neither of them spoke but stared anywhere at the ground instead of each other, Ace decided to take control.

"We need to talk but not here. Follow me?" he asked, gesturing towards the door.

Shanks frowned but nodded. He was willing to follow the kid to the end of the island and back if that meant he could say sorry.

Ace sharply nodded once before marching out of the room, newfound determination and courage in his steps. He almost turned around to see if the Yonko was following him but the echo of another pair of feet walking behind him confirmed his answers.

The fire-user ignored the stares of the Red Hairs on deck and pushed past them, though politely.

Ace led Shanks towards the islands forest and past their usual training grounds. He wanted to make sure they had complete privacy and that no one knew where they were.

Ace was glad he knew forests almost better than anyone so he could find a good spot.

After twenty more minutes the teen stopped, looked around, and deemed this area good enough. He and Shanks were standing above rocks that led down to an empty beach, no one in sight.

To double check to make sure they were truly alone, Ace activated his Observation Haki and did a quick scan. He was relieved to know it was just him and Shanks.

Trying his best to stay calm Ace finally faced Shanks. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you and said those things. You've only had the best intentions for me and I know that you didn't mean to push-"

Ace stopped when Shanks started shaking his head. "Kid, no, I'm sorry. You were shaken up and I pushed you with questions that you didn't want to answer. I should've given you time but I didn't, and I'm so sorry Ace."

Silence.

Pure silence fell between the mentor and mentee.

Ace couldn't help but feel both surprise and shock. Was Shanks seriously apologizing to him? He couldn't remember the last time anyone ever apologized to him.

All Ace knew was that he was the one that made the mistakes and that he apologized every time anything happened.

"Kid? You alright?" Shanks asked slowly, silently wondering if he just broke the kid.

Ace snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the elder's voice. He stared at Shanks with a bit of wariness. Not in fear that the man would attack him, but that this was all a joke.

"You're apologizing?" he couldn't help but ask in disbelief. He watched as Shanks looked sad for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah kid, because I made a mistake. And before you say anything else, I forgive you."

Ace never felt more stunned in his life until now. Not only did Shanks _apologize _to him_, _but he also _forgave _him. "Why would you ever forgive me? Aren't you angry?" Ace asked, more curious than nervous if he was digging himself a hole.

Something unreadable crossed over the Yonko's face. "Ace, I was never angry. I was angry at myself for pushing you when I shouldn't have."

Shanks looked hesitant for a moment but took a step forward. He reached out carefully and slowly took hold of Ace's tense shoulder. "When I say I'm sorry I truly mean it, kid," he said earnestly, hoping Ace believed him.

Which Ace did but he couldn't process it as quickly as he wished to.

No one ever apologized to him. Not even Gramps since the man always believed he was right and that Ace was his stupid naive grandson.

Ace opened his mouth to say something but it felt dry. Then he slowly realized that Shanks was rubbing soothing circles onto his shoulder and that was when Ace got his answer.

He could trust Shanks. He could fully, without a doubt, trust Shanks. If the man wanted to hurt him he could've easily done it on their way here or back on the ship. Or even when they first met.

Yet the man always gave him a shoulder to lean on, helped him realize that going after Whitebeard was foolish, and unknowingly helped him see his father in a new light. And speaking of that…

"Shanks, there's something I have to tell you," Ace nearly whispered. All the breath inside his lungs disappeared and his hands began to shake.

Deuce was so going to hurt him once he found out what he was about to do.

Shanks obviously sensed his distress and gripped his shoulder gently in comfort. "Yeah kid?" he softly asked.

Ace sucked in a deep breath and felt his stomach twist and flip with intense fear and nerves. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. "I um, I uh… have this secret that I've had since I was a kid," he started eventually.

Shanks felt his heart drop. Was Ace really going to tell him about…?

Ace took another deep breath before extracting Shanks's hand off his shoulder, no matter how much he craved comfort. "It's something that only four people know, because if it got out I'd be executed by the Marines and hunted down by others."

Shanks closed his eyes and felt his chest pang. "Ace, if you don't feel comfortable telling me something, you don't have to," he said gently while opening his eyes and making sure to look Ace directly in the eyes.

The teen shook his head. "No, I'm telling you this because I trust you and want to. The reason why I froze yesterday was because Icktivus called me a devil and a monster. Those names affected me because that's what I've always believed myself to be from what people told me."

Ace swallowed the tight lump gathering in his throat. His hands were fully shaking and his head screamed at him to run. "People would say that the… the spawn of the Pirate King would be a devil like him, like their father."

Shanks widened his eyes as Ace met his determinedly and fearfully.

"My father is Roger, and my real name is Gol D. Ace."

Both males were quiet after that declaration. It seemed as if the earth itself was silent also as no wind breezed by and no waves crashed down.

Ace wanted to puke. He actually said it, he actually told Shanks. He felt like he was going to faint. His nerves grew by the second as Shanks just stared at him, looking thunderstruck. Ace really wished the man would say something but he was also scared of what he would say.

Shanks opened his mouth and then closed it.

Ace couldn't help but think humorously that he made the once loud man speechless. Then he remembered that was because he just told him his father was his dead captain.

Ace tensed and stiffened when Shanks suddenly stepped towards him but made no move to flee. He watched the Yonko swallow tightly and hesitantly open his mouth. "Ace… I... "

Ace shakily let out a laugh. "Can you say something or do I need to worry that you're about to have a heart attack?" He didn't bother to feel embarrassed that his voice cracked with fear. His body was shaking by now.

Shanks scoffed. "Just maybe so. I mean, not everyone teenager reveals that their father is the Pirate King, y'know?" he joked, giving his student a shaky smile of his own.

Ace didn't laugh this time. "So, what're you going to do now that you know?" he asked.

While he trusted Shanks he couldn't get rid of years of fear and worry so easily. It was an odd combination of trust and fear that was fighting inside of him.

Shanks exhaled slowly. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to give you the biggest hug and maybe get a drink after."

Ace stared at him in shock and amazement before he ended up face first against the redhead's chest. He tensed and readied to spring out of his hold by instinct until he registered that this was a comforting gesture, not an attack.

Ace slowly relaxed bit by bit until he wrapped his own arms around the elder's waist. He then collapsed against his mentor and released a relieved breath as the man practically held him up.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours until Shanks said, "I kind of suspected- but before you freak out, let me explain. I didn't want to ask you because obviously that was a no go and I wanted you to feel safe and comfortable."

Ace was about to say something until he froze. "Does any of your crew suspect?" he asked, terrified to know the answer.

He grew even more fearful when Shanks sighed. "Benn is the only one I confided with. But let ask you, do you trust me?"

Ace snorted. "Well I did just tell you my biggest secret didn't I?" he said snarkily. He felt laughter rumble in Shanks's chest and it felt soothing. Or maybe that was the presence the man gave off.

"Point taken. But anyways, if you trust me you can trust Benn. He would do anything to make sure your safety never gets threatened. And that man would gladly beat me senseless just for you."

Ace couldn't help but crack a smile. Yet he nodded, agreeing. Benn never gave him a reason or a second to not trust him. He felt Shanks hum and card a hand through his hair. He would never admit it but he leaned slightly into the touch.

It felt so foreign to feel so at peace. It was also freeing to tell Shanks about his heritage. It was sort of the best and worst kind of adrenaline rush.

"Ace, I really hate to ruin this moment, but I need to tell you something," Shanks said slowly.

Ace felt fear rise back up. He took a step back to stare at the Yonko in the eyes.

"My friend Buggy, he knows-" Shanks was cut off by Ace stepping away from him angrily, clearly knowing what he was about to say.

"No! Did you tell him?!" Ace yelled.

Shanks stared at him incredulously. "Of course not! He put the pieces together when he saw your face on the newspaper!" he yelled right back. He would never do that to Ace, not in a million years.

The fire-user barely sizzled down and sighed, grabbing his hair roughly. "Seven. That's seven people who know about my lineage. Shanks, I only trust you and the five others but I don't know Buggy-"

Shanks grabbed his hands from practically tearing his hair out and said gently, "Ace, since you trust me you can trust me when I say that Buggy would rather die than tell anyone your secret."

Ace looked and felt helpless. But he had no choice other than to take Shanks's word for it, though that didn't mean he would stop worrying about it. He would probably stay up all night tossing and turning-

Shanks wrapped his arm around his shoulders, interrupting his train of thoughts, and steered him around to start walking back to the ships. "Kid, I got something that'll cheer you up," he assured.

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Really? I highly doubt that," he muttered, feeling upset.

Shanks chuckled. "Trust me, kid. Just trust me."

* * *

Ace watched curiously as Shanks pulled out a trunk from his closet. He waited until Shanks sat down and motioned for him to sit beside him.

When the elder opened the trunk he rummaged through many things before grabbing two certain papers. Shanks turned to face his student but paused. "Ace, if you ever want to see these pictures again just let me know."

Ace wanted to ask what he meant but stopped shortly once he saw what papers his teacher held. They were bounty posters of his father and mother.

The young captain glanced up at his elder before carefully taking the posters as if they were fragile. Roger looked so fierce and mighty, and his vicious grin reminded Ace of his own. Especially the eyes. Ace surprised himself at the happiness he felt when he saw their matching eyes.

He tore his gaze away from his father's poster to his mother's and he nearly dropped the poster in shock.

Ace gingerly traced her face. He looked _so much _like her. He felt tears start to form and blur his vision. His mother looked so beautiful and to think that she went through so much pain for him…

Ace felt a hand squeeze the back of his neck and he looked at Shanks who wore a big smile. It was probably the happiest Ace had ever seen him be.

"Your parents would be really proud of you, Ace. I know Roger- woah!"

Shanks barely caught the armful that was his pupil and chuckled, ignoring the sting of tears in his own eyes. He definitely was not getting emotional.

"Shanks, I don't know how to repay you." Ace's voice was muffled by his face buried in his neck. His arms clung tightly around his mentor.

The redhead sniffed and wrapped his arm tightly around the kid before saying, "You don't have to repay me. You have no idea how happy I am."

Through the rest of the night Shanks told Ace so many stories and showed him so many pictures, letting him see the family that he would've had if fate had been kinder.

The redhead even showed him a photograph of him and Buggy grinning at their work of a drawing they made on their captain's face.

But Ace's favorite so far was the picture of Roger standing next to Rouge with Rayleigh in the middle. They grinned fiercely at whoever took the picture but Roger instead was staring at Rouge, a gentle smile on his face.

How Shanks never saw that they were in love was beyond him. Ace could clearly tell they were through pictures.

The thought of his parents truly in love with each other stuck with him all night.

* * *

**Yoooooo that's another chapter! I'm so proud of myself!**

**If some of you think the moment between Ace and Deuce was too sappy or whatnot, no offence, but I don't care. I'm happy with it and I wanted to show them having a funny and comfortable moment. They always talk about serious things and Deuce is always kinda serious so I thought I'd have a little fun.**

**And to those who are surprised Buggy knows, I suggest you go back to chapter eleven like I said before the chapter began.**

**Now I'm thinking about adding two bonuses in the next chapter. One being Luffy reading Ace's letter with the Red Hairs writing on it from chapter ten, and the second being Buggy figuring out about Ace.**

**Or should I just put one bonus in the next chapter and the chapter after that has the other bonus?**

**And for those who know about Ace's heritage it's Dadan, Garp, Luffy, Deuce, Shanks, Benn, and now Buggy.**

**P.S. I literally almost wrote Buggy's name as Buffy XD**


	13. Chapter 13 - Enjoying New Friendships

**Chapter Thirteen: Enjoying New Friendships**

**A/N: Ey baby! I'm back! And might not update for a while again because that's what I happen to do! No I am not crying….**

**Now this chapter is a mix of emotions from myself. I hated it but then edited and liked it, but hated it again. But now I'm happy with it besides a dab of hatred. It's weird and I don't know how exactly to feel. And sorry if there are any misspellings, I try to find them all but usually I miss one. Or a few.**

**Warning: Inappropriate and non consensual touching towards the end but nothing serious. It's a hand on the thigh.**

_**Read and Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Next Morning… **_

"_Roger loved to join in on mine and Buggy's pranks. He had a better chance at pranking Rayleigh than we did."_

"_Miss Rouge would teach us about navigation sometimes and tell us stories of where she had traveled. She loved maps and always had a snappy comeback if anyone was out of line."_

"_Rayleigh was more stern in his younger years but now he's more relaxed and carefree. But back then he'd crack up here and there, tell jokes sometimes and smile if one of us did something hilarious."_

Those were the first thoughts that entered Ace's mind when he woke up. He winced at the sharp pain that flared up in his neck and chest as he moved to sit up. Sleeping on the ground with nothing but Shanks and a wall to cushion him was probably not the best nor the smartest with his injury. Deuce was going to have his head once he found out.

At the thought of his first mate Ace almost jumped up but settled for face palming. Deuce - and his crew oh shoot - were probably worried because they knew he left to talk to Shanks and fix things between them but then he never came back. Shanks had led him to his quarters and told him stories about his parents and the Roger Pirates until they passed out. The pictures and papers were still scattered around them.

His crew were probably thinking the worst because that's what they did and they worried like crazy-

Ace's thoughts halted to a stop when his gaze landed on a photo of his parents. They looked _so _comfortable and happy with each other, not to mention how in love they looked. With all the stories he heard it wasn't just a love, it was a deep love. Something that became so deep and strong that nothing or nobody could break it. It was something beautiful that should've had a happy ending but didn't.

Ace felt a deep pang in his chest and it wasn't from his injury.

He then slid his gaze over to Shanks, the man who would've been his big brother, before looking back at the photos. It was weird to think about it and not just that but Buggy would have been his older brother also. And speaking of him, Ace needed to figure something out. While Shanks told him Buggy could be trusted he couldn't bring himself to, or at least not fully. The only trust he had was because of Shanks's word but that didn't outweigh his worry.

"Ace?"

The teen looked over and saw Shanks staring at him with light concern as he rubbed his eyes blearily. "How- ow, my neck," the redhead groaned. He moved his hand to his neck and winced in pain.

Ace couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I think sleeping on the ground wasn't a good idea," he said a bit miserably. He was probably going to feel a little stiff all day.

Shanks laughed with him. He was about to speak before the door opened and both teacher and student looked to see Benn. The elder looked at Ace before towards his captain then at the photographs and bounty posters surrounding them. Unfortunately his face was carefully blank so Ace couldn't tell what he was thinking. So the teen decided to be upfront and not dance around the subject.

"Benn, I know you know about my secret. Shanks told me he confided in you," Ace said quietly, not wanting to speak too loudly in case anyone else heard.

Benn and Shanks shared a look before the first mate let out a sigh and leaned against the door frame, not needing an explanation on what secret. He went to open his mouth but Ace cut him off saying, "I want to talk with you. Shanks, can I borrow your room for a second?"

By the tone of his voice Ace clearly wasn't going to take no for an answer and determination was hard in his eyes. Benn admired that.

"Sure thing, Ace," Shanks answered casually, not wanting to sound too worried. He crossed the room quietly but quickly and gave one last smile before shutting the door. Most likely he was going to be worrying since that was something Shanks was good at and did constantly.

Ace went to stand up but was greeted with Benn's hand. The younger eyed it for a moment before taking the offer and letting the man pull him up. Now it was time for the talk. "How long have you known about my parents?" he asked.

"Since the beginning, before we left the island to start our travels together," Benn answered.

Ace widened his eyes. Seriously? He thought Shanks told Benn maybe later. Like a few days or weeks later in their travels but not literally the beginning before the decision of travelling together came up.

"I'm guessing you told him yesterday?" Benn asked suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. He got his answer with just one look at Ace. After a minute of silence he asked, "Did you want to tell him or did you feel like you had to?"

That took Ace by surprise but more so was the genuine concern he heard. "I wanted to tell him and I actually feel better that I did," he said honestly. It felt freeing while also bringing a new set of feelings. One of them was that he didn't feel as alone. That someone else knew and understood his pain of not having a family and having them ripped away.

Benn nodded, feeling pleased. But that was cut short when he noticed the fire-user tense and shifting slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Ace swallowed thickly and hoped what he was about to say wouldn't be offensive. "Benn, I trust you. But I need to hear you say that you won't tell anyone, not even your fellow crewmates." For a split second Ace wondered if he hurt the man's feelings of wanting to double check but that vanished. He needed to know that his secret was safe. While he loved being around the other Red Hairs and trusted them - because he knew they wouldn't harm him unless he went crazy and started attacking them - he didn't trust them like _that_.

Benn let out another sigh - something Ace believed the man to be incapable of not doing - and placed a hand on his shoulder, carefully squeezing it in reassurance. "Ace, I promise that I won't tell anybody. And if I ever find out someone knows I will deal with them personally," he assured.

Ace blinked, feeling himself be taken aback a bit. But he felt calmer now, not as worried anymore. "Thank you, Benn… I didn't really expect you to care this much," Ace instantly regretted saying that, fearing it sounded rude and especially when the elder had just showed him kindness.

But Benn slightly tilted his head back and chuckled. "I care because I like you, Ace. You're good, trustworthy, and I enjoy your company. You also make Shanks happy, I haven't seen him like this in a long time," he said the last part in a low voice, as if sharing a secret.

If Ace was honest, he would say he was a bit starstruck. Good thing he was never honest.

Yet that stood out to him. He made Shanks happy. For some reason that made him feel nice. He makes Shanks happy by what? By being there? And that was the kicker, Ace didn't have to do anything. Shanks was the one who did everything. From training, to being a shoulder to lean on, and someone to just hang out with. All the Yonko would ask in return was that Ace would be honest with him if there was an issue and that was perfectly reasonable. So what did Ace do to make Shanks so happy that Benn - and probably the other Red Hairs - noticed a difference?

Just by… being there. Being him. He made someone happy by being himself. Not only did that make Ace extremely happy, but even more so because the person he made happy was someone he looked up to.

Ace realized he was being quiet for too long so he coughed and nodded. "Right, well, thank you," he said awkwardly, not exactly looking the elder in the eye and scratching his neck in embarrassment.

Benn gave him an amused smile. "You're welcome," he chuckled.

Ace shook his head and carefully shoved Benn's shoulder. "Anyway, thanks for talking with me. I really appreciate it," he said earnestly.

"Of course. Now, let's go before a certain redhead overfills with worry." Benn winked before heading to the door with Ace close behind.

As they were heading towards the deck Ace went back to thinking about the earlier issue he worried about before Shanks woke up. How was he supposed to go back to doing his normal tasks when a stranger million of miles away knew his deepest secret? And that he just had to accept that because what else could he do?

"Ace?"

Ace paused his train wreck of thoughts and noticed Benn staring at him. "Yeah?" he asked, feeling unsure.

The gunslinger frowned and asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Ace mentally scoffed. Of course he wasn't alright but he didn't want to talk about it, especially not something so sensitive out in the open where anyone could stumble in on their conversation. So he gave a shaky smile that couldn't even be called a smile and said, "Just got some stuff on my mind, don't worry."

Benn hesitated, as if contemplating what to say. When it seemed like he found the right words he said, "I can tell there's something on your mind and before you say anything, you don't have to tell me. I just want to tell you that when you're ready to talk about something that's bothering you, do it, but only to someone you're comfortable with." Benn then gave him an amused smile. "Though that would be Shanks, seeing how close you two have become," he teased.

Ace rolled his eyes at him but felt a bit better at Benn's words. "Pfft, whatever. Anyway thanks for talking with me and uh, for the other thing."

Benn frowned for a second before realizing what Ace was getting at. His amused smile turned soft. "Anytime, kid. Anytime."

They found Shanks talking with Yasopp and Lucky Roo when they walked onto the deck. Yasopp noticed them first and grinned brightly. "Ace! I didn't know you were here," he greeted cheerfully. He seemed happy despite knowing something was wrong yesterday.

Ace wondered if he was only pretending to be happy and trying not to outwardly ask what was wrong with Shanks and him, since all the Red Hairs knew he spoke with their captain privately in the woods. He knew they knew that something had happened between them but they didn't know exactly what had happened.

"I was just talking with Shanks and Benn but I'm heading back to my ship now," Ace said, wanting to cut off any conversation quickly. He didn't want to waste anymore time to see his crew before they fully freaked out and did something stupid. Like march over to the Red Force and ready to fight an already lost battle.

Lucky Roo perked up at the mention of his crew. "Speaking of them, how are they? I know you guys got some injuries from the fight with the Dominant Pirates."

Ace bristled at that and but forced himself to calm down. The crews were fine and Shanks assured him that there was nothing to worry about. He shouldn't get protective for nothing- though that was hard, since at the thought of any sort of danger towards his family, whether nothing to worry about at all or something to worry about, he couldn't help but, well, worry. It was in his nature.

"They're fine, some bruises but nothing serious," Ace assured. He looked at Shanks and was ready to say goodbye but suddenly he had an idea to his problem about his crew. "Actually, could you come with me Shanks? I could use your help," he asked.

Shanks tilted his head in curiosity but nodded. "No problem, buddy. I'll see you guys in a bit," he said to his crew before facing Ace again.

The elder and younger waved goodbye to the Red Hairs before heading towards the Spadille. Shanks looked at his student and raised an eyebrow. "So why do you need my help?"

Ace glanced at him before looking back ahead. "My crew thinks you and your crew might be angry at us and uh, might attack. Deuce is especially worried, since it's you that I had an argument with," he explained. And his best friend was going to be absolutely livid at him. Not only did he stay the night on the Red Force without letting him know but he was not going to be happy when Ace told him that he told Shanks his secret. Needless to say Deuce was a worrier.

The redhead frowned. "Really? I mean I can see why since we're a Yonko crew and who wouldn't be nervous about potentially angering one. But I didn't think you guys would be worried about us _attacking _you." That made Shanks feel awful. He thought they bonded enough with the Spades that they wouldn't think that but it seemed they failed.

But another thing stuck out to him. "Wait, why would Deuce be worried that you 'angered' me? I get I'm a Yonko but it feels like there's more to that," Shanks questioned.

Now it was Ace's turn to frown. "I didn't tell you? Deuce is the only one in my crew who knows about my parentage. So he worried even more that we fought since we have a certain pirate in common but since I never told you my secret until yesterday he didn't give in too much to his extra worry. Yet now I have to tell him that I told you and he's not going to be happy-"

"Wait wait wait, Deuce knew the entire time?" Shanks interrupted.

Ace nodded. "Yeah, he actually knew way before I formed the Spades. We were stranded on an island and eventually met each other and well, there's more to the story but Deuce doesn't like to talk about it," the teen said, hoping his teacher wouldn't push.

Shanks seemed to understand and said instead, "You said that only four people knew your secret before you told me. I'm guessing Deuce was one of them but who's the other three?"

Ace instinctively scanned their surroundings before continuing talking when he found no one nearby. Besides you, Benn, and Deuce it would be Luffy, Garp, and Dadan the bandit who raised me… and um, Sabo knew before he uh… you know," he trailed off sadly.

Shanks looked at his student sadly. "Yeah, I know." He wanted to say something comforting but nothing came to mind so instead he lamely pointed to the Spadille and said, "Well we're here. I hope I don't give your crew a heart attack with my presence."

Ace snorted. "Please, your ugly face would do that. I know I nearly did when I first saw you," he joked, changing the subject.

Shanks let out a laugh and flicked the young pirate on the head. "I may look ugly but have you seen yourself? You're scary to look at, with your angry eyes and hot headed attitude. I'm surprised you haven't sent the kids on this island screaming to their parents!" he joked right back.

Ace playfully scowled at the elder before schooling his expression to be serious as they walked up to the deck of his ship. Sure enough his crew was there and when they saw Shanks they paled immediately. Ace looked for Deuce and when he caught his first mate's eye he himself paled. Deuce was giving him the silent look of doom. Ace decided it was best to hurry to explain himself.

"Guys, I brought Shanks here because I told him that you were worried about him and his crew attacking us because of what happened. I thought it was best to have him explain in person that they wouldn't do that," he informed.

Shanks nodded in confirmation. "It's true. Me and my crew would never attack you because we like to think we're friends with you. We truly wish to continue all of your training and progress further in our relationship as friends. We all like you and don't want to hurt you in any way, I hope you understand that."

The Spades collectively raised their eyebrows together, surprised and shocked that Shanks, probably the most powerful Yonko, was reassuring them and saying that he wished to _further their friendship. _

Friendship.

When no one else was going to speak Deuce stepped forward. "Um, thank you, Shanks. We really do appreciate it," he said earnestly.

Ace beamed at his friend - which got him a death glare - and faced Shanks once again. "Thanks for coming, I'll see you later?"

The Yonko nodded before a gleam appeared in his eyes. "How about you all join my crew tonight for drinks? Nothing wild or crazy, just a nice time to enjoy the night," he offered.

Ace didn't see a problem with it but knew his crew were probably still nervous. He looked at his friends but was pleased to see them accepting. "Are you guys up for it?" he asked, wanting to make sure they weren't doing it for his sake. He loved spending time with Shanks and the Red Hairs but his crew's feelings and problems came first.

Nora sighed before saying, "Why not. I've been wanting to beat Fin in a drinking contest for a long time."

Fin smirked at her. "Not gonna happen, but at least you can beat Pakky."

Suddenly arguing and teasing between the Spades broke out and soon their worries about the Red Hairs were forgotten. Ace rolled his eyes at his crews antics. One minute they could be stressing out and the next fighting each other over the most ridiculous things. Like food eating contests but in this case a drinking contest.

The teen looked at his mentor and gave a half smile. "Well, thanks for talking to them. What time should we meet you all?"

Shanks smiled brightly and patted him on the shoulder before starting to leave. "You're welcome, Ace. And at about sunset is fine!" With that the Yonko disappeared and went back to his crew, leaving Ace with his own.

Nora and the others were now all laughing and looking a lot more relaxed but when Ace looked at Deuce he smiled nervously. He was in so much trouble and he couldn't blame his first mate. "Talk in private?" he suggested though knew the answer.

Deuce scoffed. "No duh, genius," he snarked.

Ace groaned in his head but walked with Deuce to his bedroom for privacy. His bedroom was the most private and in the beginning Ace had felt guilty for having his own room while everyone else shared rooms but it was for the best. When he had nightmares Ace would sometimes mumble or half shout in his sleep.

Ace made sure to shut his door firmly before facing his doom aka his best friend. "I know I should have checked in with you-"

"Yeah, you should have, Ace. I was really worried and so were the others. I knew Shanks probably wouldn't do anything but can you blame me for worrying?" Deuce interrupted, his expression tired. In fact his whole body seemed tired and Ace knew his friend well enough to know that he didn't get much sleep. Or any at all.

Ace bit his lip and looked down. "I'm sorry, I really am. I would have checked in but Shanks wanted to show me something and well, I got to see photos of my parents," he said quietly.

Deuce froze. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

Ace glanced back up at him and sighed. "I told Shanks who my father was."

Deuce widened his eyes at the information before dropping his hands into his face. "You told him? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not your secret, Deuce, it's mine. I made the choice to tell Shanks that and I'm glad I did. He told me so much about my parents and about the Roger Pirates, and I feel so much better. I understand I messed up not checking in but telling Shanks isn't something you can get mad at me for," Ace said, eyes narrowed and body posture defensive.

Deuce snapped his head up and stared at Ace in disbelief. "Seriously? Ace I'm happy that you feel happy but I'm mad because you don't know how worried I was. I know how big your secret is and if something went wrong I want to be there because I care about you. You're my best friend."

For a moment it was silent.

Ace stared at Deuce in shock and slowly started to speak even though he didn't know what but Deuce continued before he could get a single word out.

"I know I'm not your keeper or mother, but your secret means death in the wrong hands. I'm not saying Shanks is bad or anything, but if someone overheard or stumbled in I would've liked to have been there to make sure that wouldn't happen. I would've liked to have your back because that's what friends do," Deuce finished and crossed his arms, looking down at the ground. He looked like he lost all of his energy.

Ace opened his mouth but couldn't form words. How on earth did he get someone as amazing Deuce to be friends with him? He hadn't had a friend like this since… since Sabo.

Don't get him wrong, no one could _ever _replace Sabo. That was his first best friend and his beloved brother. Sabo was everything to him and so important. No one could come close to being Sabo, his brother was first along with Luffy. But what Ace meant was that he hadn't had a friend like that in a long time. A best friend who had his back and would be there to comfort and protect him.

Without saying a word Ace slowly approached Deuce and hugged him, feeling his first mate tense up in surprise. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Deuce. I promise I'll try to be more open and to talk to you more. I can't say I'll be perfect at it, it's hard because keeping it in is all I know how to do but I'll try to do better. Thank you for being my best friend, I haven't had one in a long time," he murmured.

After a second Ace felt arms wrap around him also.

"...Thanks, Ace. And don't be too hard on yourself, I'm sorry too."

"It's fine, I get where you're coming from."

For a few more moments they hugged before pulling apart but when they did Ace slightly winced, his hand partially coming up to his chest. Deuce noticed and sighed. "Go sit down so I can look at the bruising on your chest, no arguments," he commanded.

Ace grumbled but did so. "It's gonna look the same, what makes the difference of checking it again when you already did?"

Deuce pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's to make sure there isn't any further damaging- why do we always have this argument? I'm your doctor and not to mention your best friend, as you so lovingly said," he teased, knowing it would embarrass Ace.

Sure enough it did and Ace gaped at him. "I was being nice! I mean I meant it but I was being nice by telling you because you are my best friend you- you jerk," he grumbled.

Deuce laughed before sobering up, not wanting to embarrass Ace too much. So to make things up, he asked, "Why don't you tell me about your parents and the Roger Pirates? That sounds interesting to hear.

Ace looked taken aback until he happily began to. "My mom apparently was a bit mischievous and one time she…"

Deuce listened to his friend with a smile. He hadn't seen Ace this happy in all the time he'd known him.

* * *

When Benn finished the tasks for today he decided to check on his captain. He found him on the crow's nest leaning on the rails, looking peaceful. His body posture was relaxed and the gunslinger could see a soft happy smile.

"You look like you're in a good mood," Benn greeted. He walked over and leaned on his back against the railing.

Shanks glanced at him before shaking his head with a laugh. "That's an understatement, I'm _thrilled_," he grinned.

Benn raised an eyebrow with knowing. "I don't suppose this has to do something with a certain young captain does it?"

At that Shanks rolled his eyes. "Wow Benny you're so observant. Of course it's about Ace, who else?" At the mention of his student the redhead's grin grew bigger until his cheeks hurt. "Benn, he told me his biggest secret. _He _told _me_! He actually told me, and do you know what that means?"

The first mate frowned in confusion. "Uh, yeah. He trusts you-"

"He trusts me!" Shanks interrupted cheerfully. "Ace trusted me to tell me a secret that could cost his life. Can you believe that? He really does trust me and I just- that's just- just _huge_! Benn I'm so happy!"

The Yonko looked seconds away from crying tears of joy. Though Benn couldn't blame him. Gaining the full trust of someone like Ace is huge and incredible. That's not something easy unless you really proved to that person that you could be trusted.

When Shanks started talking about how he was finally able to tell Ace stories about his parents and about the Roger Pirates, Benn smiled fondly.

It seemed what was hurting Shanks all these years was slowly starting to heal.

Slowly but surely.

* * *

"_When you're ready to talk about something that's bothering you, do it, but only to someone you're comfortable with._"

Those certain words of Benn's stuck with Ace as he sat in the warm sand at the beach he and Shanks were near yesterday, when he told the man his parentage.

He trusted Shanks and showed that trust by telling him his secret. He showed that trust when Shanks told him Buggy could be trusted about keeping his parentage a secret and not pushing it. But wanting to be extra sure and really confirming that was nagging at him.

Ace had been in a good mood and it felt nice but that nagging feeling was underneath all that joy. He was excited and overjoyed to learn more about his lost family but in the end he couldn't stop wondering about Buggy. Shanks may know him but Ace never even heard of him until his mentor talked about him.

Buggy would have been his older brother but that information wasn't enough nor even close to have Ace accept he was trustworthy. If in the beginning of his friendship/training with Shanks where they knew nothing about each other and Ace found out the man was supposed to be his older brother, he wouldn't have trusted him still. Because there was nothing to show that Shanks was trustworthy but Ace got to know him and see that he was.

Ace sighed heavily. What should he do? He didn't want to wait to one day meet Buggy. That might take years and he was sure that the stress and anxiety would kill him before that moment even happened.

What was a good-

Ace widened his eyes. He _had _it. He had the perfect idea or at least the closest thing to a perfect idea that might work. It was the only thing he could think of and it might help him. But first he needed to talk to a certain redhead about it.

Ace groaned loudly. He didn't want to accidentally hurt Shanks's feelings if he told him his idea. Yet he had to because Shanks was the only one who could make what he wanted to happen. It wasn't that he didn't feel comfortable around Shanks he just… worried, because Buggy is his friend and Ace was basically doubting Shanks's word about his friend.

With an old feeling of weariness Ace sat up and scrubbed his face with his hands. He knew his choice and if he has to he just has to explain to Shanks that it wasn't because he didn't trust him but that he couldn't trust a man he had never met.

So Ace got up and walked back to the ships. He headed on to the Red Force and once he found Shanks he told him he needed to talk to him and they headed to the elder captain's quarters. When Ace finished explaining about his idea he was relieved to see the redhead smile.

"Ace, it's not a problem. In fact I think that's a great idea. When do you want to call him?" Shanks asked.

The teen bit his inner lip before saying, "Tonight but after our crew's party thing. That way everyone will be in their rooms and not overhear anything or barge in."

Shanks nodded and stroked his chin. "Alright we'll do it then." The man hesitated before saying carefully, " Are you sure you want to do this? I can talk to him myself if you want."

Ace shook his head. "No, I want to do it. I have to talk to him or I won't feel better. I might not even feel better at all but it's the only option that I have."

But the twisting nerves in his stomach made him want to cut off his idea.

* * *

Ace wanted to enjoy his night with his crew and the Red Hairs but the weirdest thing was preventing that. He'd catch someone eyeing him but whenever he'd try to ask why one of the Red Hairs would jump in, pulling him into their groups.

Benn was the first one to nab him. Ace was just refilling his drink until he felt eyes on the back of his neck so he turned around and saw a lady sitting alone at a table staring at him. She was wearing a black kimono with blue and purple flames on it. Her makeup was heavily done but not where it was horrible. Not knowing what to do Ace simply waved politely at her but was surprised when she blew him a kiss and a wink.

"Ace, there you are. I was looking for you," Benn's voice rumbled suddenly beside him.

Ace turned to look at him and smiled. "Hey Benn! Did you need something?" he asked, forgetting entirely about the lady.

The gunslinger gave him smile that seemed strained. "Nothing, kid. But who was that lady you were just looking at?" he asked nonchalantly.

Ace blinked dumbfoundedly. "Oh you mean the lady wearing the kimono? I don't know her, I felt someone watching me and I turned around to see her staring at me. I waved at her because I don't know what she wants but she blew me a kiss and a wink."

Benn's face went as hard as stone. "Did she now?" he said slowly.

Ace tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, yeah? Is there something wrong?"

Benn looked like he tried to give him a smile but it turned out murderous and tight. "Say Ace, why don't you join your crew over in the corner? I think Nora is trying to outdrink Fin."

That got Ace's attention. He whipped his head over in the direction and shouted, "No contests! Remember last time and all that fish?!"

Lucky Roo and Yasopp were the second - or third since there were two of them - to do the same thing. Ace had been talking to a fisherman about his travels on the sea when he felt another person looking at him.

He looked to his left and saw it was another lady staring at him. She was leaning against a wall in a booth and smirking. "Uh, can I help you?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing around for his friends or Shanks. This lady was giving him the creeps and who just watched someone without saying a word?

Sure enough she laughed and it sounded creepy, especially since she was dressed in all black and painted her face in all black makeup with blood red lipstick. "Oh yes you can. Say, why don't you come over here-"

_Slam!_

Ace and the fisherman jumped when Yasopp slammed his hand down on his table. "Ace! Lucky Roo and I need you to help settle a debate, you up for it?" By the way of his tone it seemed like Ace had no choice. He glanced back at the lady to see if she was done staring at him but he was cut off by Lucky Roo standing in front of his view.

"How about it, kid? I need someone to agree with me that I'm right and this idiot isn't," he laughed. Lucky Roo's voice also sounded like Ace could hold no argument.

"Uh, sure. Seems like I have no choice," Ace muttered the last part under his breath. Before standing up to leave with them.

The last person was Shanks and this time the fire-user was grateful that he intervened. Ace was sitting alone at the bar counter, wanting a break from his friends because they were too much, when it happened. But instead of finding another woman staring at him the lady appeared out of nowhere and sat next to him very closely. They were practically touching shoulders and already Ace was uncomfortable.

"Hello dear, mind if I sit here?" she asked in a smooth, silky voice. She batted her eyelashes and leaned in closer, as if trying to share a secret.

Ace quirked an eyebrow up and shifted away from her. "You kinda already made that choice for yourself. But sure, not like I can make you leave anyway," he slightly grumbled. He didn't want any trouble and having the Red Hairs pop up and drag him away wasn't fun either. Maybe he should find Shanks and stay by him. The man would stop his friends from dragging him away.

His thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden he felt a hand on his knee.

Ace widened his eyes and stared at the lady in shock. "Uh, look lady, I don't know what you want but I'd like to just be alone and have a nice time with my crew," he said, hoping that would make her leave. It sounded stupid but he couldn't just yell at a lady. If it was a man he'd have no problem but sadly this wasn't a man.

The lady blinked before grinning widely. "Aww, you're adorable when you're flustered. And crew? I didn't know you were a pirate," she purred, batted her eyelashes once more. It seemed she didn't take the hint that Ace wanted to be alone and scooted even closer to him, and she didn't remove her hand. In fact she moved it an inch higher.

That did it. Ace tried to be polite but the lady wasn't giving him much options so he opened his mouth, ready to tell her to piss off and get her hand off of him, but out of the blue he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders protectively. He looked up to see Shanks smiling though it was tense and tight, like he was restraining himself to not be angry.

"Ace! I've been looking for you! I asked the others if they've seen you but they said they didn't know where you were, so imagine how relieved I am to finally find you." The man glanced down at the lady's hand on his thigh and narrowed his eyes. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked in a cold voice. It sent shivers down Ace's spin despite knowing it wasn't aimed at him.

The lady paled and snatched her hand away as if Ace was on fire (which was a good idea for future reference) and shook her head vigorously. "N-no! I was just leaving!" she squeaked, shrinking away at the dangerous gleam in the Yonko's eyes. She scrambled out of her seat and quickly walked away. Once she was gone both pirates relaxed.

Shanks looked down back at Ace and frowned worriedly. "Are you ok? She didn't do anything else or ah, touch you-"

Ace blushed bright red and waved off the rest of his sentence. "No! Nothing else happened! But thanks for saving me, I was about to tell her to get away from me but you rescued me before I could." He gave his mentor a lopsided grin. "I guess you could say you're my hero," he chuckled.

Shanks rolled his eyes with a laugh himself before saying, "Very funny, brat. How about we head back to the Red Force now to call a certain friend of mine?"

Any humor Ace felt was now gone and replaced with nerves. He wanted to fix his problem about Buggy knowing his secret but now that he was actually about to do it made him nervous. He swallowed a tight lump in his throat and nodded, determined to get this done. "Yeah, it's best to do it now," he agreed. He stood up and followed Shanks out the door after waving at Deuce to let him know he was leaving. Also meaning he was in charge of their drunk crew.

He should really get Deuce a thank you gift.

* * *

"Shanks, what if this goes bad?"

"It won't, but if it does I'll take care of it. Also I made sure everything's secure."

Ace crossed his arms nervously watching Shanks get ready to contact Buggy. Even though it was his idea to call Buggy he was still worried. Ace couldn't wait to eventually meet Buggy which could take months, so he came up with the idea to call him and see if talking to him would help him calm down. Buggy knew his secret and Ace wanted to see what the man was like, even if it was talking through a Den Den Mushi.

Shanks placed a hand on the younger's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Ace, I know Buggy very well. He'll be more nervous than you and probably might stumble over his words." For a fact Shanks knew that his friend would. Talking to Ace might even make Buggy freeze up.

Ace licked his lips nervously and asked carefully, "Could you stay? Just in case if something goes wrong or I mess up." He felt his cheeks flush slightly and he felt stupid for asking, what was he? A little kid? He should be fine talking to an ex-crewmate of the Roger Pirates who was supposed to become his older brother and who knew his secret-

"No problem, Ace. I can stay as long as you want," Shanks said softly with a gentle smile.

Ace raised his eyebrows up but smiled warmly at the redhead. "Thanks, Shanks."

The man ruffled his hair before turning back to his Den Den Mushi. "Like said, kiddo, no problem." After a few seconds he turned back to his apprentice and said, "Alright it's dialing. Buggy should still be up, he likes to party late or stay up reading." After another few more seconds Shanks spoke into the Den Den and said loudly into it, "Buggy! How are you my dear friend?"

Ace could hear faint yelling on the other end. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Shanks questioningly but the Yonko smiled brightly, brushing away any concerns. "Yes yes, I missed you too - I know how much you miss me - but I'm calling because I got a certain kid who would like to speak with you."

It was quiet for a minute before Shanks said, much more seriously, "Yes Buggy it's Ace. He wanted to talk to you since- well, that's for him to say. I'm gonna give him the receiver now."

Shanks pulled the receiver away from himself and held it out for Ace to take. For a moment Ace stared at, feeling unsure, before taking it. He glanced back at his mentor who gave him a nod. Ace swallowed thickly and said slowly, "Buggy? Um, hi. It's me, Ace."

That was stupid. He looked at Shanks miserably but the man gave him an encouraging smile and thumbs up. When Ace heard nothing for a minute straight he worried if Buggy hung up but before he could tell Shanks he heard the man speak.

"_Ace?_"

The teen sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah, it's me. Is it ok that I called you? I have some things that I need to ask if that's alright," he questioned.

"_Yeah, that's… that's fine, definitely fine. What can I do for you?_" Buggy's voice sounded rough.

_Here goes nothing, _Ace thought. "Shanks told me that you know about my heritage and I'm not trying to be mean but, I don't know if I can trust you. I can't exactly trust someone I don't know, so I wanted to call you to see if I can, I guess. It sounds stupid but I thought calling you would be my best bet. I don't want to wait months to eventually meet you to find out," he said, feeling both extremely nervous but relieved to get it out.

He heard Buggy clear his throat before speaking. "_Ace, I understand, I really do. You don't know me and I'm a stranger who knows something that could get you killed. But I mean this when I say that I would rather die than give up your secret. Sounds intense I know, ha. But it's the truth. I haven't even told my own crew and I never will. I know it's hard to take a stranger's word but I can promise you that your secret is safe with me._"

Ace grew quiet. He wasn't expecting… that. Buggy sounded more than sincere and Ace felt himself torn. He wanted to trust Buggy but years of being cautious and wary made him unsure. But either way he didn't have a choice. If he didn't trust Buggy he would still have to deal with the fact that the man knew.

Ace felt fingertips slightly brush his shoulder and he startled, but only saw Shanks staring at him in concern. "Is everything ok?" he mouthed quietly.

Ace bit his lip before looking down and squeezing his eyes shut. Every feeling in his body was telling him to hang up and not trust Buggy. Years and years of wariness and caution were screaming at him. He felt like he was going to be sick. How could he just say he was ok with a stranger knowing about his heritage? Yet Buggy sounded so sincere and earnest that Ace felt himself very slowly believing the man.

"_Ace, I'm not saying you have to trust me. But trust Shanks when he says that it'll be ok, because if there's one thing I know about that idiot is that he would never lie to the people he cares about. He would never put you in any danger,_" Buggy promised, his voice assuring and gentle.

A minute passed before Ace slowly cracked open his eyes and smiled shakily. "Yeah, I know that. Thanks for talking with me, Buggy… and I'm sorry that I can't fully trust you-"

"_You don't have to apologize, Ace. I understand why you can't and I'm not upset, I'd be the same if I were you. And if you want, you can call me anytime and we can talk about anything,_" Buggy suggested, almost sounding half hopeful if Ace thought so.

"I'd, I'd like that. Thanks again, Buggy, it means a lot," Ace said kindly, wanting to at least give some kindness back.

Buggy laughed warmly. "_You're welcome, Ace. And it's not a problem, I enjoyed talking with you. In fact, if you want, I can tell you about the time Shanks got his fishing hook stuck in his shirt and tripped over himself into the ocean as a kid._"

Ace couldn't help but start snickering. He looked at his teacher and said in disbelief, "Shanks, did you really get your own fishing hook stuck in your shirt and trip into the ocean?"

Shanks looked mortified. "Buggy, what the heck are you telling him?!" he shouted.

Buggy cackled over the receiver. "_Tell that idiot this is revenge for the time he roped me into braiding Roger's hair with flowers! But anyway, he looked so embarrassed when Rayleigh had to save him! His face was redder than his hair!_"

Ace started laughing even harder when Shanks cried out next to him.

"Don't slander me!"

"_Tell him I'll do what I please!_"

"Sorry Shanks, this is too funny to pass up!"

"I hate you both."

* * *

_**Bonus...**_

Luffy ran so fast to Partys Bar that he nearly tripped and fell flat on his face. But he managed to catch himself in time (Ace would be proud!) and entered with a bright smile.

"Makino! Did Ace send a letter back yet?" he asked as he skipped over to the counter.

Makino smiled in greeting and huffed a faint laugh. "Good afternoon to you to, Luffy. And yes he did, it came yesterday," she answered. She reached underneath the counter and pulled out an envelope. "Here you go!"

Luffy grinned excitedly as he opened it and remembered to read slowly, since Ace told him that it was important to read everything. And that he would smack him over the head if he skipped over things he wanted to say.

_Dear Lu,_

_You won't believe what I have to tell you! I've seen so many incredible sights and met a lot of awesome people. But first things first, seriously? You rolled down a hill? Be careful and watch where you step! I'm thousands of miles away from home so I can't be there if you get hurt! And your aim is getting better? Please brat, last time I checked you nearly knocked yourself out! Heck, you took out another tree._

_Anyway, I have big news. About over a month ago I sailed to find Shanks because I wanted to tell him something and when I did, we hung out for a week! He and his crew are amazing! Benn is actually hilarious and I think Lucky Roo has a soft spot for me- but he'll deny that. I saw him sneak his plate of food towards me one time._

_Yet that's not even close to what I have to tell you! Shanks and I were talking before me and my crew were about to depart when he offered us to sail with him and his crew! He also offered to train me and the Red Hairs to train my crew. After telling and talking about it with my crew we accepted. So for a month we've been travelling together and seeing so many amazing sights. There was one time we fought a native tribe but that turned out horrible. We won but my best friend was severely injured. Though he healed and recovered nicely it was awful._

_By the way, apparently I have Conquerors, Armament, and Observation Haki. It's a lot to take in and I don't have enough time to explain it all, but ask Gramps when he visits you next time. And when you see him don't tell him I'm with Shanks or else he'll come hunt me down._

_I would write more but I want a certain idiot to write you something too. Take care of yourself and I can't wait to meet you out on the seas and show what I've seen. Until then, train hard and long but be careful!_

_Your big brother,_

_Ace._

Before Luffy continued reading the letter he screamed, "NO WAY! ACE IS TRAVELLING WITH SHANKS?!"

Makino looked up from where she was cleaning the counter and raised her eyebrows. "Really? That's amazing!" she smiled cheerfully.

Luffy was about to respond but remembered he still had more to read. He looked down and felt his jaw drop at who wrote the next part of the letter.

_Hey Anchor!_

_I hope you've been doing well! Ace said something about rolling down a hill? I hope you're not hurt too badly but I know you're tough, so I'm not too worried. _

_Speaking of Ace, you sure got an awesome brother. He doesn't stop talking about you and I can tell he's very proud of you. And you don't have to worry about him, I'll keep an eye out for you. But how have you been besides rolling down a hill? No bandits I have to worry about? Also, you're not being too reckless are you? I know I or anyone can't stop your wildness - only Ace can tame you - but I hope you haven't got into any serious trouble._

_There isn't a lot of space left so I have to wrap this letter up now. But I wish you all the best and luck in the world! _

_Sincerely,_

_Shanks_

_P.S. I hope your hat is still in tact!_

Luffy giggled before reading the small hellos from the other Red Hairs. It was all so heartwarming and kind. From his big brother, to Shanks, to all of the Red Hairs it was amazing. He was really lucky to have such wonderful family and friends. He couldn't wait to see them all.

_Ace, Shanks, I'll see you both one day! And I'll become the greatest Pirate King ever! Just you wait!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sorta did and didn't but eh, it was still nice.**

**I know it's a bit goofy and serious which was what I did plan to do. I want to make this serious but also have it's humor to show that not everything is like life and death. There is a lot of seriousness in this story, because that's the point, but having humor brings light and reminds you that the Red Hairs and Spades didn't bond over just serious matters but also from joking and messing around with each other. Did I explain that right?**

**Welp, I hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas/thoughts let me know! Please review, it makes me happy :D **


	14. Chapter 14 - Lost & Searching

**Chapter 14 - Lost & Searching**

**A/N: I stayed up all night finishing this and I have no (maybe some) regrets. Also I forgot that the fight with the Dominant Pirates I wanted on the sea not land. I can't believe I forgot. Though I shouldn't be too surprised, because I am forgetful. Or whatever, I'm tired and I'm not making sense.**

**Warning: this chapter gets sad at the end. It involves forcing one self to grow up and father issues. Basically it's sad.**

_**Read and Enjoy~**_

_**ooo**_

_**Two Days Later…**_

Ace grunted in pain as Shanks kicked him in the ribs. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a heavy sigh and readied his position once again. He knew it might not be smart to train with Shanks while his chest was still injured but he had an extremely high pain tolerance. He blamed his grandfather for that.

"Y'know, I'm beginning to think you're infusing a bit of haki into your hits," Ace accused, scowling at his mentor suspiciously.

The man rolled his eyes in amusement. "What makes you think that, fire cracker? I told you I wouldn't! This training is all about hand to hand combat, not haki, remember?" he laughed.

Ace deepened his scowl. "Yeah and remind me again why? I feel like this is an excuse for you to hit me."

Shanks sighed and placed his hand on his hip - which made Ace think he looked like a mom ready to nag her child - and explained, "While I am teaching you haki I want to work on combat. You're already such a skilled fighter but you could become even more skilled. I also want to strengthen your body for when you use haki but to also teach you new moves to incorporate your haki with it, make sense?"

That actually did. Ace nodded and finally dropped his scowl, deciding the redhead wasn't purposefully toying with him. Though his grandfather would. Actually scratch that, the old marine would rather punch him straight on than play tricks. He liked to attack his prey and finish it, not mess around with it.

"Alright, now that the explanation is over let's get back to work. Ready position," the Yonko instructed.

Ace was already in position but made sure. It didn't hurt to double check. (Though with a powerhouse called Shanks it was always going to hurt no matter what).

Without saying anything else Shanks charged at Ace.

The elder formed his hand into a fist and aimed it at the teen. Ace swiftly blocked it and went to strike Shanks in the chest but the man stepped to his right and dodged. He then brought up his right leg and hit Ace in the side with his knee. But instead of letting that stop him the fire-user quickly grabbed Shanks's leg before it went down and yanked up.

The man went down but rolled away before Ace could make his next attack. Shanks then jumped up and performed a flying kick at his student.

Ace widened his eyes but let himself drop down so low that his back nearly hit the sand below him. Once Shanks landed back down but was facing forward Ace used that opportunity to roundhouse kick his mentor. When he actually hit the elder and made him fall on his stomach it surprised Ace, but he quickly landed on his feet and launched himself again at the redhead before he could do anything else.

Yet when he got close Shanks surprised him by kicking his left leg out and smacking it into him, sending him flying towards the side. Ace looked up from where he landed and barely had time to dodge a hit from Shanks. Ace rolled backwards and sprung himself up before twisting and turning, now desperately dodging Shanks's attacks.

The man was moving faster than usual in their training sessions and Ace was starting to _really_ feel the exertion of their spar.

He aimed a harsh kick at Shanks but instead of hitting his target his teacher reached over and grabbed his leg before twisting sharply to the side, bringing Ace down _hard_. The teen then felt a hand hold his head down and a knee prodding painfully into his back.

"I win," Shanks declared. With that he got off his student and flopped down onto the sand beside him.

Ace let out a deep groan and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Great, not only was his body hurting but he had sand all in his face and it stuck to him since he was sweaty.

"I think you're almost as brutal as my grandfather," Ace muttered as he carefully wiped the sand off of him.

Shanks chuckled. "I'm sure no one can be as brutal as Garp. That old man is something else. But anyway, how bad are you hurting? Is your chest alright? Do you need to see Deuce?" he asked worriedly.

Ace shook his head and waved off the redhead's concern. "Nah I'm good. I got a high pain tolerance. Sure it'll hurt but it's nothing I can't handle, trust me, I've had way worse," he assured.

That did not reassure the elder at all. But Shanks knew better than to push and overwhelm his apprentice so he changed the subject. "I'm impressed by how long you lasted. Not to mention how fast you're learning and trying to improve," he complimented.

Ace ducked his head at that and shoved him lightly on the shoulder. "Pfft, please. Don't flatter me," he laughed, not believing the man.

It was Shanks's turn to shove him. "Ace, I don't give flattery. You're very talented and hold so much potential, it really is impressive along with how passionately you want to learn. And we've been sparring for four hours! I know we've sparred all mornings before but this time I went _extra_ hard on you, so I mean it when I say it's impressive and that I'm proud."

Ace couldn't help but smile when he heard that. For some reason he felt happy that he made Shanks proud. He looked back at the Yonko and said, "Well, I guess it helps to have a pretty awesome teacher."

Shanks stopped moving for a moment before he grinned brightly. "Aw Ace! Who knew you were such a sap?" he teased. He threw his arm around the teen and laughed loudly when Ace 'punched' him in the stomach.

"Shanks! Lemme go! No stop - argh! This is the last time I give you a compliment!" Ace complained, although a grin was slowly spreading across his face.

Shanks didn't miss it and laughed again. "Don't be like that, my dear student! Aren't I your favorite person ever?"

Ace snorted. "Please, you wish," he joked.

Both elder and younger laughed until they headed back to the ships, deciding to end training for the day. An occasional bump to the shoulder happened here and there on their way and neither stopped messing with the other, finding too much joy spending time together.

oOo

"It's Fire Fist!"

"He looks so cool!"

"Right!? I told you so!"

Lucky Roo chuckled quietly before looking at his walking companion and saying, "Seems like you've got yourself a fan base, Ace."

The young captain rolled his eyes and ate another bite of his ice cream that the Red Hair bought him. For over fifteen minutes a twin pair of a little girl and boy were following him and Lucky Roo ever since they walked into the town and got ice cream.

Ace hadn't planned on heading out but the Red Hair wanted company and asked if he would join him to go into town. While Ace knew he could've said no he felt bad if he did and he had to admit that he did miss Lucky Roo's company. Then there was another reason he wanted to go out but he didn't tell the other man.

When they passed by a small trinket shop Ace stopped to look inside the window, some of the things catching his eye.

"They stopped walking! Do you think they saw us?" They heard the twin boy ask nervously.

"No way! They haven't spotted us the whole time!" The twin girl assured.

Ace and Lucky Roo both collectively rolled their eyes. These kids thought two highly skilled pirates couldn't tell they were being followed and by kids nonetheless? If that were true then they would be long dead by now. It would be quite sad and pathetic, especially for a member of a Yonko crew.

"When do you want to break the news to the kids?" Lucky Roo asked, his amusement still evident.

Ace shook his head in exasperation. "First, that makes us sound like a married couple. Second, right after we finish up. I went to check this shop out and see if I can get a present."

Lucky Roo raised an eyebrow. "For who?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Ace shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "For someone I know," he said, purposefully not saying. Before they entered the shop there was a sign that said no food or drinks allowed.

Both of them shared a look before eating their ice creams in one bite.

Ace entered first and instantly felt like he didn't belong there. The wood shelves and floor were worn but in a good way, giving a cozy and quaint feeling. There was a sense of home and love in the place and it made Ace uncomfortable. He felt like he was an intruder.

"Cute shop. And I'm guessing this person you want to get a present for may or may not be Shanks?" Lucky Roo questioned out of the blue, surprising Ace.

Said teen glanced at the other before avoiding his gaze and looked over at some of the objects on the shelves. "Like I'd give Shanks something. He wouldn't shut up if I did and would go on saying that I care about him. So no, it's not Shanks," Ace denied.

Lucky Roo scoffed at that. "Ace please, I'm not an idiot. Besides I think Shanks would be really happy and not in an annoying, messing with you way. I can even help you pick something out - if you want," he added carefully. He didn't want to push Ace because clearly the kid had a hard time expressing his emotions.

After a beat of silence passed between them Lucky Roo was convinced that he had made Ace uncomfortable but was stunned to hear from the other, "That… doesn't sound too bad."

Lucky Roo stared at Ace with wide eyes but quickly recovered, not wanting to make himself look like an idiot.

"Right, well, let's get started."

The two of them spent fifteen minutes talking and looking before Ace chose something. When Lucky Roo asked what it was the Spade captain smiled and said that it was something nice, not giving anything more as to what he picked out. Once Ace finished paying and getting his present for Shanks bagged, they stepped out and were met once again with the 'hidden' faces of the twins following them.

"They're still here," the Red Hair stated obviously.

Ace hummed in response. He didn't want to be rude but being followed by children was a bit annoying. It may be a personal thing but he hated being watched and observed by others from afar.

Ace exhaled slowly and faced Lucky Roo, quickly saying, "I'll be right back in a second."

Before the older man could say anything Ace was already off. He discreetly headed towards the twins at first to not scare them off but at the last second he made it clear he was approaching.

"Oh shoot he spotted us!" The girl cried.

The twin pair looked around for a way to escape but when Ace stepped forward and cut off any way of escaping they gulped. Remembering that these were little kids Ace sighed and relaxed his posture, trying to appear non threatening. Or at least hoping.

"Look kids, me and my friend over there aren't stupid. We knew the entire time that you've been following us," Ace said bluntly.

The twins blushed bright crimson. "We didn't- didn't mean to," the boy stuttered, clearly nervous and scared.

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Yes you did. If you didn't mean to then you wouldn't have consciously made the choice to follow us." When the kids looked even more scared Ace mentally scolded himself. Hoping that this would work to calm them down, he squatted down and gave them a half smile.

"I'm not mad nor is my friend. But it is rude to watch and follow someone, so don't do it again. Got it?" he instructed warmly, sounding friendly while still being firm.

The twins nodded vigorously. "Yes sir! We won't do it ever again, promise!" they nearly shouted simultaneously.

Ace chuckled at their antics. "Good, I'm glad. Now what're your names? My name is Ace and it's nice to meet both of you - properly that is," Ace teased, giving them a wink.

The two looked so speechless that they couldn't speak for a minute. But it was the girl who snapped out of it first and said, "My name is Willow and this is my twin brother Quinn. Um, it's really nice to meet you too."

Ace wouldn't admit it out loud but these two kids were a little adorable. He stuck his hand out and smiled sincerely as they shook it hesitantly. He also could feel Lucky Roo watching and grinning at him, he could just tell. The Red Hair was probably going to gloat it over him all day. Just lovely.

"Well Willow and Quinn, I can tell you both admire pirates. Ever think of becoming one someday?" Ace questioned. He wasn't surprised when their eyes lit up and they nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! We uh, kinda look up to you," Quinn admitted quietly. He avoided the Spade captain's gaze and looked down at his feet, clearly embarrassed as was his sister.

Ace felt a warm feeling spread in his chest and laughed softly. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever told me. Means a lot, really." When they looked up at him and smiled brightly Ace couldn't help but think of Tama.

He hoped everyday that she was safe and the day he would come back for her was one he couldn't wait for.

After a quick thought Ace set his bag down by his feet and placed his hands on each of the twin's shoulders. "Listen, becoming a pirate isn't easy. Sure you can get a ship and call yourself one but it's more than that. You have to be really strong and brave, and I mean really strong to be able to fight those who try to hurt you. But brave to do it and to keep going."

Willow and Quinn widened their eyes and listened intently to the pirate. They made sure they didn't miss a word.

Ace paused, gave a meaningful look at them, and then said, "And most importantly, the thing that made me want to become a pirate, is that you live freely. Live life to the fullest and don't let anything hold you back. Understand?"

The brother and sister seemed to absorb what he said before slowly nodding in awe.

"We understand, Fire Fist. And we'll always look out for each other too," Willow promised. She looked at her brother, giving him a smile full of love as Quinn did the same, both of them vowing to always look out for each other.

Ace lifted the corner of his mouth into a smile and squeezed their shoulders before letting go. He grabbed his bag, stood up, and went to walk back to Lucky Roo until he paused again. He faced the twins and lifted his hat up.

"I wish you both all the luck in the world and I hope to see you out on the sea one day." With that Ace dropped his hat back on his head and headed over to the waiting Red Hair, leaving Willow and Quinn grinning after him and talking excitedly about how they met Fire Fist Ace.

When the teen got close Lucky Roo shook his head in disbelief and let out a laugh. "Do you realize that you made their entire day? Actually, do you realize you probably made their entire life? They're going to think about you and what you said for a long, long time."

Ace scratched the back of his neck as they started walking back to the ships. "You think so? I thought that if they wanted to become pirates one day I might as well give them some advice, especially from an actual pirate, y'know?"

Lucky Roo smiled at him and bumped his shoulder with his own. "You're something, Ace. You're something."

oOo

Shanks didn't expect much when he walked out onto his deck. He expected to see his crew and maybe some Spades but that was it. He had wanted to see his nakama, check in with them and then see the Spades, make sure they were alright and well. Maybe even have a nice big dinner together and hang out with Ace.

But he didn't expect to see his crew and all of the Spades what seemed to be arguing. He listened closely and put together that they were arguing about a certain apprentice of his.

Said apprentice was sprawled out on a crate towards his right so he walked up to Ace, who looked like he was just waking up from a narcolepsy attack and asked, "What in the four seas are they going on about?"

Ace squinted at him in confusion before staring at both crews arguing and groaning miserably. "They're still at it?" he grumbled.

Shanks furrowed his brows even more in confusion. "Still at what?"

Ace sighed heavily and plopped his chin into his hand. "We were all hanging out until Jil, one of my crewmates, wondered if I could use my flames to fly. It was all calm until Pakky argued against it and then Nora said something which urged Yasopp to say something and I think Gremma tossed his own piece in. And uh, that prompted everyone to get involved which eventually led to this… mess," he explained, sounding like he didn't understand himself. Which he didn't.

Shanks stared at the younger incredulously. "That's what this mess is about?"

Ace gave him a helpless look. "Pretty much," he said tiredly.

"If Marco can fly so can Ace!"

"Marco's a bird that's different!"

"He's a phoenix!"

"It's still a bird!"

Ace tilted his head to the side and asked Shanks, "Who's this phoenix?"

Shanks frowned slightly. "I haven't told you who Marco is? To put it shortly he's Whitebeard's First Mate, First Division Commander, and eldest son. He's called Marco the Phoenix because of his devil fruit which is the Tori Tori no Mi, a mythical zoan devil fruit that can let him transform into a phoenix, as his name states. It can let him fly and heal himself from any wound. It's the rarest fruit, even more so than a Logia fruit. It's amazing really."

Ace raised his eyebrows in shock. That was probably the most incredible thing he's ever heard of. "Definitely is," he agreed.

"Yep, and there's more but I'll tell you about that later, including letting you know more about the Whitebeards. There's a lot to unload there and not to mention the other things I gotta tell you about the other Yonkos. Man, that'll be one big history lesson," Shanks groaned. Though he acted like it was a pain to explain it all he couldn't wait. Letting Ace know more about what laid out there was important.

"Speaking of Marco, Shanks won't stop begging him to join our crew," Benn announced suddenly.

Ace smiled in greeting at the first mate but then stared at him quizzically. "Really? I mean, Marco would be an amazing addition to your crew," he mused.

Shanks barked out a laugh. "Are you kidding? He would be an extremely amazing addition but blue bird won't ever leave his old man. Though that's good because if he did then what would stop him from leaving my crew too?" the Yonko pointed out.

Ace though looked at Shanks in confusion. "If you admire that then why do you keep bugging him to join you?" he questioned.

The redhead cackled mischievously. "Because it gets his feathers in a twist!"

Ace glanced at Benn who gave him an exasperated look. "Let me tell you the headaches I have to deal with. Usually the first thing he always says to Marco whenever we see him is if he would be interested in joining us. It does work to get Marco ticked off let me tell you," the gunslinger grunted.

Ace gave Benn a sympathetic smile while Shanks let out another cackle.

oOo

It was sunset when the crews had finally stopped their squabbling. Ace though had escaped earlier to the Spadille's crows nest and stayed there, not wanting to deal with being the center of attention of their argument.

He thought back on his talk with Shanks about Marco the Phoenix. The first mate for Whitebeard sounded like a real challenge himself, which of course he was. Benn had given him a somewhat quick rundown of the man and Ace was already a bit intimidated by the information alone.

Marco had a ton of experience under his belt and no doubt high intelligence to add to the mix - but not as high as Benn's, that was for sure. Ace was convinced that the Red Hair's first mate was the smartest man. His age probably helped him since they say grey hair symbolized wisdom. Though that would mean his grandfather was wise and Ace knew for a fact the old man wasn't.

But the thought of a fellow fire-user intrigued Ace. He wondered if Marco could do some of the things he was able to do and vice versa. It would be nice to see what his flames were capable of.

Ace then remembered that when one of the Red Hairs - he was sure it was Yasopp - mentioned Marco he heard a random Red Hair say that some other Whitebeard would love this argument. What was the name… Hatch? Thatch? Thatch made more sense.

The man called Thatch sounded almost like an adult version of Luffy from what he gathered. Wild, goofy, and playful. But Ace didn't let that blind him, he knew that this Thatch must be really strong and powerful if he was not only a Whitebeard but the Fourth Division Commander.

Even though the thought of Whitebeard made Ace shiver he couldn't help but be curious about the old Yonko's sons. They all accepted each other and had one another's back. It made Ace think about his, Luffy, and Sabo's vow to each other to always be brothers.

Ace stared out to the sea with an unknown feeling stirring inside him. The thought of calling someone a father and following him while being surrounded by family sounded so… nice. It sounded really nice.

Sure Ace had a father but he was already dead before he was born. He never got to have an adult figure in his life that he looked up to or guided him like a father would. He cared for his grandfather but he didn't look up to him. Besides, his grandfather mostly spent his time training him and while they had their moments it wasn't what Ace wanted or needed.

He needed someone to teach and guide him like a father or just a parent would. Gramps and Dadan were harsh and loud, they didn't act gentle to Ace when he needed it or comforted him properly when it was needed.

Ace had to learn things the hard way and teach himself which worked out not so well. Just look how horrible he turned out.

Then he had to look after and care for his brothers. Sure Sabo was the same age as him and they were going to raise Luffy together but Ace still looked out for him. He was still a big brother to Sabo at times. And then he failed at being a big brother when Sabo died.

Ace was then alone raising Luffy. Dadan wasn't the gentlest and neither was their grandfather so it was up to him. And Ace knew he wasn't the greatest and that he was angry and not gentle either but he tried and tried. He worked to better himself and that he wouldn't let his other brother die, that he wouldn't fail him. So he became protective even more so over Luffy and urged that idiot to train harder to be able to defend himself.

Ace didn't have anyone to fall back on when he needed it. He didn't have a mother or a father to take over. He didn't have that type of support.

Instead he became that support. He became the support and guidance Luffy needed when the time arose. He made sure his little brother got that and didn't get left wandering and stumbling trying to figure out what to do like he did.

Ace crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He really hoped how lucky the Whitebeards realized they were to have a father they could go to, to have that support. To be able to call a man their father.

Because not having that was the worst, and Ace secretly craved that.

oOo

As night time hit and dinner was over, Ace made his way to his mentor's cabin. After being alone earlier and getting lost in his thoughts Ace wanted familiar and nice company. He didn't feel like being alone.

But halfway there he stopped. What was he doing? Running to Shanks like a child? Why? Whenever something troubled him he couldn't just run to Shanks and expect the man to be there, to soothe whatever pain he felt.

It was probably wearing down on the redhead and soon he would have enough. All these thoughts were starting to pile up and make Ace sick.

Not wanting that and wishing to give the man space Ace turned around and hurried back to his ship. He avoided looking at any Red Hair that was out so he didn't get pulled into a conversation. Ace didn't think he could handle one without someone noticing something was wrong. Or that he would break down because he was too weak to keep it in.

When he reached his cabin he shut his door with a heavy heart. Ace swallowed a tight lump in his throat and sat down on his bed limply. He looked at his hands and numbly traced one of his fingers.

Rough. Calloused. Just like him. Just like he always would be.

_Thump! Thump!_

Ace shot his head up when he heard knocking at his door. But a second later he could feel the presence of that person was Shanks. Ace felt his stomach twist and turn nervously.

"_Ace? You awake?_"

The teen silently sighed. Any craving or want of comfort from the man he pushed down. He got up slowly and reached for his door knob but hesitated, wondering if he could pretend he was asleep. But that thought was erased as soon as it entered. Shanks could probably sense he was right there and he didn't want to upset the man when they just recently made up from their fight.

Ace sucked in a deep breath and opened his door to reveal Shanks who smiled when he saw him.

"Hey fire cracker! I know it's late but I kinda thought you'd like some company. That alright?" he asked softly. If he noticed the way the teen looked pale and tired beyond his age he didn't say anything, just smiled warmly at him. Looking kind and inviting.

Ace tried to return the smile but it most likely turned out pathetic. "Sure, that's fine." Even his voice sounded terrible.

Ace stepped aside and let the Yonko in and shut his door after him. He licked his lips before asking, "Is there something you need? I mean I don't mind spending time with you. I just wanted to know if there was anything you needed."

Shanks turned around and eyed him, his face carefully blank while still appearing kind. It unnerved Ace.

"No. I just had a feeling and thought you could use some company. What about you?" Shanks questioned instead, sounding like he knew something was wrong.

"What about me?" Ace asked a little defensively. He regretted that especially when it seemed he was giving clues to a question Shanks had and letting him put pieces together.

Shanks smiled softly and waved a hand. "I'm just wondering if there's anything _you _need," he explained honestly.

Ace faltered at that. He felt the stirrings of wanting comfort and shoved it back down. It was bad enough he always kept losing his control in front of the elder, so he was determined to for once keep his emotions in check and stay calm. He didn't want to seem weak despite feeling like he could be in front of the man.

"I don't need anything. In fact I was most likely going to head to bed," he lied. He wasn't going to be able to get much sleep or any at all. His thoughts were extra loud tonight and it was hurting him.

Shanks tilted his head to the side, his face starting to hint that he knew something was up or knew exactly what was up, and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when something caught his eye. "What's that?" he inquired curiously.

Ace followed his eyesight and saw the small bag that held the present he planned to give Shanks but never did, not being able to find the courage to do so.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something I picked out earlier in town for you," he admitted before thinking. No no no, he could _not _have messed up this badly-

"Really? Thank you, Ace, I appreciate it. Can I see it?" Shanks asked, sounding both happy and calm, as if he could tell Ace was panicking and needed a calm setting and not someone loud.

The teen crossed his arms over his lower section to discreetly place a palm on his stomach, hoping it would calm his nerves. It didn't. "Uh, sure," he croaked. No going back now.

Shanks's gaze lingered on him for a second before turning towards the bag. He reached in and when he pulled out the gift he gasped softly. "Oh Ace, it's amazing," he said in awe.

The gift was a beli sized coin that had a string looped through it so it could be hung up, along with the words inscribed on it:

_Rum and jewels may be a treasure to others but for me it's the love of a family _

Ace shifted and fidgeted when Shanks didn't say anything. "Uh, I know how much family - your crew - means to you and I, I thought of you when I saw this. Lucky Roo helped me think of something, since we were hanging out when I saw the shop and once I noticed this thing I thought maybe you'd like it so I bought it," he rambled, his nerves fraying even more as the redhead said nothing.

Ace was about to continue rambling until he felt Shanks wrap his arm around him tightly. "Thank you, Ace. I really do like it," he said earnestly, his voice filled with warmth.

Ace tensed. His chest felt like it was going to burst. He was about to hug Shanks back, about to give in to his want of comfort, but the man pulled away before he could.

The elder let his hand stay on the younger's shoulder, however, and peered at him closely as if trying to dissect him. After a few moments passed of Ace glancing around them, not meeting the other's gaze and hoping he wasn't being suspicious, his mentor finally spoke.

"Ace, would you like me to stay?" Shanks asked softly.

_Please…_

"Please," Ace rasped, finally showing the cracks in his wall. He let Shanks guide him to his bed and sit him down while trying to keep a somewhat grip on himself. He was failing.

The man then sat beside him and wrapped his arm gingerly around his shoulders, pulling him close. Shanks didn't say anything or do anything else. He just kept his arm around Ace and held him, hoping that he was doing something right. That he was able to bring some comfort to the teen who was slightly lost.

Shanks didn't know how long it was until he felt Ace slump against him, a clear indicator that he fell asleep. Instead of following suit he stayed awake, watching over his young charge and soothing him whenever he started to stir or mumble.

"It's alright, Ace, just sleep. I got you, I got you," he whispered softly.

He wouldn't let go of his lost family.

oOo

**Bonus…**

Garp stared at the newspaper in his hands while seething. He was angry - no he was _furious_.

His grandson was with that redheaded idiot?! Ace was with Shanks?! Of all people he could run into and meet, his grandson - the son of Roger - met Shanks - the former apprentice of Roger - of all people?!

Didn't Ace know how dangerous that was? What if Shanks put the pieces together or one of his crewmates did? What would Ace do? He couldn't win against a Yonko or any of the Yonko's crewmates. Garp didn't know what Shanks would do if he found out Ace's heritage. He didn't think the brat would do any harm to his grandson but at the same time Shanks could be unpredictable.

Garp sighed exhaustedly and slumped his shoulders. Then he punched a wall and shattered it.

_I need to see a certain brat of a grandson of mine. Now!_

_000_

**Alright, I have some things I want to explain. First off, obviously this chapter's topic is about family. **

**Anyway, I wanted to show Ace's old/same personality and traits by having him feel ashamed and embarrassed to go to Shanks when he started to feel sad. Because in previous chapters Ace was starting to let Shanks in and was going to him whenever he felt upset because he was exploring this new relationship where he was able to speak freely about himself without risking being told to man up.**

**But now he's starting to feel silly and stupid for doing that and wants to keep it in, because he's feeling like some scared kid running to their father when he believes he should push that away and not let it get to him. He thinks feeling and expressing emotions is weak.**

**I also like to think Ace wants to be comforted not just emotionally but physically like a hug. Because Garp always smacked him around and the only time he didn't was just placing a hand on his head and that's it. Dadan also isn't the touchiest and shouts and yells in her version of caring.**

**In canon Ace was clearly somewhat lost until he found Whitebeard and the other Whitebeard pirates. He found a home filled with brothers and sisters but most importantly a father, something I believe Ace wanted and also needed (obviously). So he's reaching out to Shanks because he's the only adult figure in his life that's showing actual care and comfort so he wants that because it makes him feel better but he's also foreign to it so he still yet believes he's being 'weak'.**

**And for Shanks calling Ace his lost family that's both literal and metaphorical (is that the word?). Ace is his lost family literally because they were supposed to be a family but due to everything that happened that wasn't made possible. Then it's also him started to say Ace is his family and that his family member is lost and needs somebody to help him. Because Ace is lost while trying to keep moving.**

**Last but not least, Ace thinking about the Whitebeards and how he was Luffy's support and whatnot, that whole section, I felt was important. Because Ace was just a kid trying to raise another kid. Ace didn't have anyone to guide him and no one to give him support that every child needs so he became that support for Luffy so that his brother didn't have to go through what he did. Ace wasn't the best at it which he says in the chapter but he also tried his best and worked to be better.**

**I think I covered what I wanted to cover but if I didn't I'm going to be upset with myself. I also wish this chapter was longer but I felt like this stuff was good enough. And besides the fact I couldn't think of anything else while trying to save other things for the next chapter.**

**Welp I hope it was nice and that you enjoyed it. I felt like Ace needed a sad chapter to show his normal self again and that he isn't all healed and better. I'm not saying Ace's full personality is sadness and glum, it's definitely not, but it is a majority of it or at least a big part of it.**

**Now I have no shame in asking for reviews. Reviews are like treats for me and writing this stuff makes me want a treat. A reward for my work, and I have no shame saying that this is hard work because writing is an absolute pain but I'm a madwoman who loves it.**

**So please review for me. **


	15. Chapter 15 - Pain & Guilt

**Chapter 15 - Pain & Guilt**

**A/N: …...so it's been a while again. **

**I hope you're all safe and ok with everything going on. Please be safe and careful when going out, though you already know this because duh, no one wants to get sick and die. I pray and wish that you all will be safe. Also keep in mind of others and to not hoard supplies because there are others who need it desperately. Share if you can and help others be careful.**

**Warning: Towards the end it gets sad with Shanks, involving deep sadness and guilt. **

_**Read and Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Next Afternoon...**_

"_Please! Don't do this! We're friends aren't we?!"_

"_Friends? Don't make me laugh, in this situation friendship is dead and nothing else matters but coming out on top. Now stop running and just meet your end!"_

Pakky ran with all his might. His legs ached immensely and his lungs burned intensely. He'd been running for what felt like forever, and it seemed with Yasopp easily chasing him that he would keep running for even longer.

How were his other crewmates? Did Nora get caught? Was Deuce gone too? He hoped desperately that his friends were all right.

If only Ace were here… then they might've had a better chance against the Red Hairs-

_BAM!_

Pakky yelped in shock as someone tackled him, sending them both rolling.

They ended up stopping in front of a tree and Pakky was then face to face with his assailant, who of course was his mentor, Yasopp. The man had finally caught up with him - (or more like grew tired of playing cat and mouse) - and took him down. Quite painfully, he might add.

Yasopp grinned viciously at him from above, not letting go and continuing pinning him down. "Seems like I've caught you. Now tell me, where are your fellow Spades?" he questioned.

Pakky squirmed helplessly until giving up on trying to break free. He scowled at the elder sniper and said, "Like I'll tell you! I may be defeated but my friends still have hope!"

A dark chuckle rumbled out of Yasopp's chest. He gave the younger sniper an amused smile and said lowly, "What makes you think that? Already a little more than half of your crew is gone. Lucky Roo already took out Fin, Gremma, and Nora. I think Rockstar got Deuce right about now, or at least about to. Maybe your First Mate will be the last one standing."

Pakky stared at Yasopp in shock. He didn't know that many members of the Spades were gone! He thought that maybe there would be a bit more than that or that they would've held their ground better.

Pakky glared at Yasopp before yelling out loudly into the sky, "Deuce, wherever you are, avenge us!"

* * *

Ace faintly chuckled and said to Shanks, who was approaching behind him, "Seems like our crews have gotten a little bit out of hand with the game of tag."

Shanks hummed in amusement as he sat down beside him on a cliffside. Behind the two of them were the woods where their crews were playing tag, which sounded like screams of dying men. Shanks wouldn't be surprised if the civilians could hear them with how loud they were being and were concerned. In fact he should probably see that none of the crew members were actually hurt afterward.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Ace asked, "Why aren't you with them? I'm sure they would've loved to have you. Though Fin probably would have nearly fainted with terror."

Shanks didn't say anything for a moment. He wondered if he should just give Ace a flimsy excuse and leave it at that but decided against it. So he turned to his apprentice and said honestly, "When I noticed you weren't with them I thought it'd be best to check on you. I know what I say doesn't really matter, but after last night I thought it would be wise for you to not be alone."

Ace stiffened at that and looked away. He didn't regret accepting Shanks' comfort and warm presence last night, but he still felt a bit childish. Then a darker part of him wondered if Shanks was only being nice to him because he was Roger's son.

He thought he was doing better about accepting help and comfort but Ace guessed not. Maybe he would always have trouble and difficulty doing that. Did that make him weak?

"And when I woke up this morning to find you staring at the ground blankly, I have to admit that ever since then I've been a bit worried," Shanks added.

Ace let out a deep sigh and loosened his muscles while also pushing his own thoughts away for later. "Shanks, I appreciate your concern and everything you've done for me and continue to do, but you don't have to constantly worry about me. I can handle myself. Trust me, I've been doing that since I was born."

That did not make Shanks feel any better but he held back from saying anything. So instead he just gave Ace a small smile and said, "I know you can handle yourself, Ace, but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop worrying about you. It's a mentor's job to worry about their apprentices." He ruffled Ace's hair for good measure and to somewhat lighten the mood.

Sure enough Ace chuckled and carefully pushed his hand away. He still sounded a bit glum but Shanks chose to not push him anymore. He didn't want to overwhelm Ace nor make him feel obligated to say anything to him. So until it was time to get up both mentor and apprentice sat in comfortable silence and enjoyed the view.

But Ace also happened to see Shanks wearing the gift he gave him last night. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment but a warm feeling grew in his chest. Shanks, of course, noticed and gave him a smile before gazing back out to the sea.

Ace joined him with a faint, happy smile.

* * *

"Ow ow ow! Deuce, can't you be more gentle?" Pakky whined in pain.

Deuce briefly glanced up from where he was inspecting his friend's knee to give him a glower before returning to his work. After a few more pokes, prods and scanning he sighed and stood up, finishing his inspection.

"Your knee is sprained, nothing major or bad but you need to take it easy for the next two days and ice it later," Deuce said. "But tell me, how in the four seas did you _sprain _your knee in a _game of tag_?"

Pakky huffed and pointed at Yasopp who gave him a betrayed look. "That crazy man tackled me!" he cried. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was still scared from their encounter. The Red Hair had looked manic and being chased by a powerful pirate - a Red Hair pirate nonetheless! - was terrifying.

Deuce pinched the bridge of his nose. "I knew tag was a horrible idea. Why did I agree to go along with it?"

"Because you love us?" Nora piped up. Immediately she received a glare from the First Mate that made her shut up.

A heavy sigh interrupted them before anything else could happen and everyone turned to see Benn. The First Mate of the Red Hairs had his arms crossed and his usual expression of exasperation at their antics was there. He hadn't joined them in their game of tag and stayed behind on the ship, wanting to catch up on his reading and check on the other crew members. He also probably would have wiped out all of the Spades on his own. (And probably his own crewmates just for fun).

"Let's all just be glad nobody broke a bone, although I am sorry you were hurt, Pakky," Benn said. He started to regret not going with them to supervise but in the end Pakky most likely would have still ended up hurt. Yasopp was prone to get too excited when it came to games that involved chasing.

Benn glanced at Pakky one more time before saying, "And since Pakky is hurt and has to take it easy, we'll cancel today's training.

All the Spades raised their eyebrows collectively. Nora decided to be their voice and ask, "Are you sure?"

Benn rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes I'm sure, and if you want you can consider your game of tag training for hiding and running," he said. "And in fact, for the next few days you all can take a break from training."

For a second the Red Hairs were worried that the Spades might faint in shock.

"Are you really sure? You don't have to do that!" Deuce exclaimed, eyes wide. His crewmates nodded along to what he said. They looked at Benn like he had grown another set of eyeballs.

"Like I just said, I'm sure," Benn assured. "It's good to take breaks and as far as I know you all haven't had one since we began training you. Besides, you kids deserve it." With that he gave them all a proud smile.

All of the Spades were stunned. They looked at the other Red Hairs to see if their First Mate was being serious, but all they saw was them giving proud smiles of their own. It felt… nice. It made them feel proud of themselves in return. To have these powerful and incredible pirates wanting to train them was amazing, but for them to even be proud of _them_ was even more so.

With all of the Spades silently agreeing, they bowed respectfully to the Red Hairs.

"Thank you for everything," they all said.

Benn and his fellow crewmates all broke out into big grins.

"Why does it look like I'm watching the Spades pledge their loyalty to Benn and form a cult?"

Everyone turned to see Shanks walking up the deck towards them with an amused smile. They noticed Ace wasn't with the man to which Shanks must've noticed their confusion since he then said, "Ace was with me until some kids named Willow and Quinn got his attention. He said he'd be back later and walked off with them."

Lucky Roo gave a nod at that. "I know those kids. Well, I don't _know _them but I was with Ace when we saw them yesterday. They were following us and Ace decided to walk up and talk to them. I guess they're friends now."

Shanks chuckled before noticing Pakky's knee. He raised an eyebrow in concern and asked, "What happened to you? Ace and I were joking that you guys might get hurt messing around, but I didn't think you would!"

After a sheepish laugh from Yasopp, a tired explanation from Deuce, and an explanation from Benn saying how everyone was taking a break, Shanks face palmed.

"That's just wonderful. I'm sorry you got hurt, Pakky," Shanks said sincerely. But then he grinned brightly, wiping away any sincerity and looking so excited that everyone was tensing and staring at him warily. "But since you're all on break from training, I think this calls for a party!"

All the Spades and Red Hairs grinned along with him in excitement while Benn closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. The gunslinger may enjoy the parties but then his captain and fellow crewmates always get rowdy, and Rockstar somehow always ends up hanging upside down from the flag. Even if they're partying on land.

"We can have it on the beach!" Shanks continued, oblivious to his First Mate's mental pain. Everyone cheered to that (besides Benn) and started talking excitedly with each other.

"While you all plan and whatnot, I'm going to find Ace and let him know. That way he doesn't have a heart attack when he sees his crew wild and acting like wackjobs," Deuce interrupted, standing up. He gave a wave goodbye to everyone and then began leaving the Red Force and headed towards the town.

The voices of his crew and the Red Hairs started to fade away as the distance between them grew until Deuce could no longer hear them. He had to admit that he was a bit excited for the party, but he began to stress out the more he thought about it. He knew his friends weren't idiots and wouldn't get heavily drunk and do stupid things, but he still worried. They could stumble into the ocean or trip and smack their heads on rocks!

Those thoughts ran through his head as he walked deeper in and around town. For a second Deuce considered using Observation Haki until he caught sight of the familiar orange hat Ace loved and wore.

Yet he didn't expect to see Ace comforting two twin kids - who he assumed were Willow and Quinn - with about five men lying behind him, and he saw them all sporting serious injuries.

"What happened here?" He asked, startling the three. Deuce could already piece some clues together but he had some blanks as to who these men were and why did they attack his captain. Once he was close enough he scanned his friend for any injuries and was satisfied to find none.

Ace's face tightened in anger at the reminder of the men but smoothed his features. He gave one reassuring smile to the twins before looking at Deuce.

"Well you know me, trouble has a way of finding me," Ace said, half joking and half serious.

Deuce gave him an unamused stare.

Ace sighed and relented. "Alright, well, it started like this…"

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"And then, Nora had already bested Fin and got Gremma to do the macarena," Ace said, finishing his story.

Willow and Quinn started cracking up and laughing so hard that tears began to form. Ace couldn't help but laugh with them, enjoying the moment with the twins. He never told anybody but he absolutely adored children. It might have started with raising Luffy and watching some of the kids back home, along with meeting and caring for Tama, the sweet girl.

The moment was ruined though when Ace started to feel something was off, and discreetly searched their surroundings while they still sat at their table eating ice cream. Everything seemed fine until his gaze landed on a group of five men watching him towards his right. Ace knew immediately they were up to no good and tensed when he saw one of them had a huge knife. A nagging feeling had him wonder if these were the same men that attacked his crew when they slandered his name.

"Ace? You ok?" Willow asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Ace turned back to the twins and gave them a reassuring smile when they stared at him with both curiosity and concern, but not forgetting about the men. If those men tried to start something with the twins around… well, Ace wouldn't mind getting his hands bloody.

"Of course I'm ok, kiddo. But how about we get moving? I think we could go get some flowers for your mom if you want, get her a present. What do you think?" Ace asked, hoping to get up and out of there before the men could think of doing anything.

The twins gasped in delight and nodded, quickly getting up and throwing out their empty cups of ice cream. Ace got up as well and tossed his own cup out before making sure the twins were slightly in front of him. He was thankful the flower shop was towards the left instead of the right, so that they didn't have to pass those men. But once again that feeling of danger didn't go away. In fact it increased until Ace stopped abruptly and turned around, his eyes narrowed.

Sure enough the men were following him and tensed up as if they were preparing for a fight. Which they most likely were and Ace felt his blood begin to boil.

"Ace? What's going on?" Quinn asked nervously.

Ace half turned his head to see the twins holding hands and staring up at him with fear in their eyes. Their gaze flickered to the huge, muscular men then back to Ace. They almost reminded him of Luffy when they were kids and a shady man had approached his little brother. Ace had knocked the man out without hesitation and didn't let Luffy out of his sights for a month after that.

"Fire Fist Ace, just the man I wanted. Been looking for you," the leader snarled, interrupting before Ace could speak to Willow and Quinn. The leader had a thick neck nearly as wide as his waist and muscles so big that they were twice the size of his head. His thugs were also heavy with muscle and Ace noticed that instead of one man carrying a big knife there was another. They looked so big that they were nearly swords.

Ace kept his gaze on them but his words were directed to the two kids trembling behind him. "Willow, Quinn, I want you two to run and not look back. Understand me?"

"We can't leave you!" Quinn cried.

Ace was about to order them again to go leave and assure them that he would be fine, but the leader interrupted again saying mockingly, "It's a wonder how your crew listens to you when you can't get kids to. Do you need children to protect you, Fire Fist?"

Ace knew it was a bait to get him angry and didn't let himself fall for it. He wouldn't let his anger get the best of him. Shanks warned him and taught him to do better. He wasn't going to fail his mentor and lessons.

"Ace doesn't need us! He can fight anybody! And he's gonna wipe the floor with you idiots!" Willow yelled at them, anger briefly taking over her fear.

Obviously the men laughed and faked cooing noises. The leader smirked and said in a drawl, "Aw Fire Fist, your kids are quite adorable. I think I might want them and keep them as little cheerleaders for myself." His pathetic thugs chuckled darkly along with him.

Ace could feel his haki and fire swimming and stirring in burning anger, demanding to be used and unleash its power. To burn these- these _foul _men and make them regret everything. To regret messing with his crew, to regret messing with the twins, to regret _messing with him. _But he still managed self-control and held off his anger for now. Instead he chose to pull a Shanks and relax his pose, yet still showing he wasn't afraid to fight, and make his voice hold a slight mocking drawl while being serious.

"You scum bags done yet? You aren't taking the children and you're interrupting our time together, so how about you hurry up and spit out whatever you're just _dying_ to say," Ace drawled. He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hip out to the side, as if he had a better place to be. Which he did.

The leader glared intensely at him and growled. "My name is Dent, and I got a bone to pick with you. These are my men Jon, Huro, Velven and Net. We're still a bit upset after what your crew did to us, especially your female pirate who knocked out one of my teeth-"

"And you want revenge? Got it, but can I ask you one thing? Do any of you have a handkerchief or a rag?" At their confusion and weirded out stares, Ace gave them an evil grin and said in a deadly voice, "I'm going to need something to wipe my hands with to get your blood off of them once I'm finished with you."

Ace was satisfied to see them tense and look a bit worried.

The leader, Dent, was the first to shake himself and focus back on Ace. "Very funny, but we'll be the ones walking away." The two thugs with knives, who were Hugo and Velven, pulled them out and the others readied their fists.

Ace uncrossed his arms and readied himself, but was stopped from charging at them by a hand tugging at his shirt. He half turned to his head to see it was Willow who grabbed him and was staring at him with so much fear. She swallowed nervously but said with a strong voice, "Ace, please don't get hurt. Kick their butts and make them sorry."

Ace blinked at her in surprise but grinned. "Of course, kiddo."

"Ugh, do you always need a girl to stick up for you and cheer you on?" Dent said with a disgusted tone.

Ace gave him a mocking laugh. "Be careful, Dent, it was a girl after all who knocked your tooth out and sent you lying on your back," he taunted.

With a growl and a cry of battle Dent and his men ran at Ace. They looked furious and any passersby were long gone, knowing from the beginning trouble was happening and wanting to stay far away from it. Which was smart and better for Ace to focus and not worry about any civilians getting hurt.

With a quick shout of, "Kids run!", Ace charged at the group of scum and met Hugo head on as the thug jumped in front of the others.

Ace activated his Armament Haki, covered his hand in it and grabbed the blade, stopping it from coming down on him. He punched Hugo once in the jaw and then kneed him in the ribs before throwing him at Net. Ace quickly ducked a punch from Jon, sprung back up and aimed a backward hammer fist at him. Sadly Jon dodged it just barely and suddenly Velven was coming at him.

Ace dropped down, quickly stuck his leg out and swept Velven off his feet. He bounced back up and aimed a hard kick - that was infused with haki - into the fallen man's ribs. Ace and the other men heard the sickening crack of bones breaking. Ace grinned.

Hugo was coming back at him along with Net, both deciding to work as a team. Net attacked first and tried to fake a left then throw a right but Ace caught on and let him think it was working. Until the last second Ace stepped to the side and aimed a powerful punch to his ribcage before aiming another to his sternum, effectively stunning Net and making him breathless.

For good measure Ace grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down onto the ground.

Hugo swung his knife as soon as Net was down and Ace ducked and rolled just in time to miss being cut in the face. He quickly got up and leaned backwards to once again avoid being cut as Hugo swung once more. Ace waited until the giant man swiped at him with his knife again and once he did, he grabbed the other's wrist and brought his other hand to grab his elbow and sharply pushed up. Hugo let out a cry of pain as his arm broke in half.

"ACE!"

Willow's scream nearly froze Ace but he turned around sharply, only to see Jon going after the twins. Pure, burning _rage _filled Ace. How _dare_ these disgusting men go after children?! They were going to be _so, so _sorry.

Ace ran with all his might and once he was close enough he grabbed Jon by the back of his shirt, and yanked him backwards so harshly that he almost tripped over his feet and fell. This time Ace didn't bother with haki or his devil fruit. He put all his strength into his punch, positioned his legs just right, and aimed his fist right at Jon's pathetic face. It sent the man flying back and landing painfully onto the ground. Blood immediately started oozing from his nose and down his face.

Ace was so blinded with rage and focused on the twins that he almost didn't notice Hugo, Net and finally Dent charging at him. It was time to finally end this and get the twins out of here.

Ace ran at Hugo first. He jumped up, wrapped his arms around Hugo's neck and face before kicking Net in the face and flipping over, bringing Hugo down on the ground. Ace let go and stomped down on the thug's sternum, causing him to cough out blood and wrap his arms around his midsection, a poor attempt to defend himself. Ace looked back up and grabbed Net's fist in his hand before it made contact with his face.

Net widened his eyes in shock. Ace smirked before breaking his wrist then letting go to only kick him in the chest, sending him back and sprawling out on the ground. Dent actually hesitated before charging at Ace, although this time he had Armament Haki covering his right fist.

Ace wasn't even impressed and charged at him instead of letting his enemy do the honors.

Ace jumped up and roundhouse kicked Dent in the jaw. The leader went stumbling backwards and Ace used this to grab him by the back of the neck and bring him down to knee him in the face. After he let go and Dent went to clutch his nose, Ace finished him off by grabbing a fistful of his hair and punched him once, twice, and three times. Then he let go and kicked him down.

Ace looked around and when he saw the others not getting up he nodded to himself, satisfied. He quickly looked back to where he last saw Willow and Quinn and almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find them. Where were they? Ace made sure that that thug, Jon, didn't reach them.

Ace quickly stopped himself from freaking out and having a panic attack, focused on settling himself, and then opened his Observation Haki. A quick search showed him that they were hiding behind an overturned table and hugging each other. Ace deactivated his haki and rushed his way over to them, his heart still pounding with worry.

"Willow? Quinn? Are you guys ok?" He asked gently once he was close enough. As soon as Ace spoke he was immediately bombarded with two twins hugging the living daylights out of him. After half a second of surprise and shock, Ace returned the hug. They stayed like that a few moments, Ace just offering whatever comfort he could, until they finally pulled back.

They both widened their eyes at the fallen men. "You took them all out?" Quinn asked, stunned and in awe. He was looking at Ace with wide, bright eyes full of amazement.

Willow suddenly let out a laugh and grinned brightly at Ace. "I told you, Quinn! Ace is a powerful pirate, these chumps were nothing for him!"

That was the sweetest thing and Ace felt his heart melt. Of course he kept his expression cool and smiled right back. "See guys? I'm all right, but how about you? Any injuries?" he asked, concerned and worried.

When both twins shook their heads Ace let himself slightly relax.

"What happened here?"

Ace and the twins slightly jumped at the new voice and turned to see their visitor, who was Deuce.

_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

By the end of Ace's explanation Deuce was filled with anger himself. He glanced at the fallen men and lifted his lip into a sneer.

"Wish I could've been here to beat some of them myself," he growled. He looked back at Ace, about to tell him why he searched for him, but quickly thought of something. Deuce grabbed his hands and brought them up for him to inspect. Sure enough Ace's hands were red, scratched up, and he had a semi long cut on his right knuckle that was bleeding a little.

Ace raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I guess I might have punched a little too hard," he said simply.

Deuce rolled his eyes and sighed. "Trouble does always find you," he said dryly.

Ace rolled his eyes and was about to say something until Willow shouted, "Hey Ace! You knocked out this guy's tooth!" Quinn was with his sister and they were both standing in front of Dent, but thankfully they were smart enough to stand far away enough that he couldn't get up - if he could- and grab them

Deuce sighed. "Seems that's where your cut came from, great. We need to clean your hands before they get infected," he informed.

Ace let out a groan and said, "That can wait till later. I need to get Willow and Quinn back home, I'm pretty sure their mother won't be happy that her children will be late home and might go searching for them. I do not want an angry mother on my trails."

"Actually Ace, can you explain to our mother what happened? If she hears it from us she'll never let us out of the house again!" Quinn cried. He and his sister both ran up to Ace and gave him puppy dog eyes, just like how Luffy would to try and get his way. And no, Ace was not going to fall for it.

"Alright, I'll tell her."

He fell for it.

Deuce laughed at him until moans of pain were heard. They all turned to see the group of thugs moaning and holding themselves in pain. Deuce looked at Ace who met his gaze. Both had a silent conversation and once it was finished Deuce let go of Ace's hands and stood in front of the twins, just in case something happened as Ace marched over to the fallen leader.

Ace grabbed a fistful of his hair again and yanked Dent's head to meet him at eye level. "You're going to get up, get your pathetic men, and get out of this town. I don't care if you have a ship or not, you'll be getting off of this island tonight. And if I find out you attacked anyone else again, I'll be hunting you down." Ace tightened his grip and yanked him up higher. "Got it?" he growled.

Dent nodded - to the best of his ability - and quickly got up once Ace let him go. He nearly fell over again but managed to stay on his feet and yell for his group to get up and move. Ace watched them with narrowed eyes and decided to use a bit of his Conqueror's Haki to intimidate and scare them even more. Once they felt it they all began to run as best and fast as possible, fearing Ace would attack again.

Once that was over Ace clapped his hands together and looked at his friend and the twins. "Well then, shall we get you two brave rascals back home?"

"Yeah!" the two twins cheered. Willow looked at Deuce and said, "By the way, we have a first aid kit you can use for Ace's hands if you want."

Deuce smiled kindly at her. "Thank you, and I would love to use it. I'll also make sure to replace what I'll use."

With that the four of them headed off to the twin's home. When they got there and Ace explained what happened, the mother hugged her children and checked them over for any wounds. Then she launched herself at Ace, hugging him so tightly that he nearly couldn't breathe.

Deuce was struggling not to laugh.

* * *

When Ace and Deuce were getting close to the ship the sun was setting. Ace stared at his friend in confusion when Deuce started to walk in the direction towards the beach. "Deuce, where are you going? Everyone's on the ships."

His First Mate frowned before realisation dawned on him. "I forgot to tell you, Shanks decided to throw a party on the beach. That's why I actually came to find you because I was going to warn you before you saw our crewmates acting wild." Deuce's frown deepened before continuing, "Oh and I guess I forgot to also tell you that Pakky sprained his knee during tag."

Ace widened his eyes and stared at Deuce in disbelief. "Seriously? How'd that even happen?" he asked bewildered. It was tag!

Deuce looked tired and exasperated as he explained, "Yasopp got too hyper and tackled Pakky. Also since I told Pakky to take it easy, Benn said we could all take the next few days to take a break from training. That's why Shanks wanted to throw a party."

Ace didn't say anything for a few moments and just stared at Deuce blankly. Finally he broke out of his trance and rubbed his forehead, feeling both impressed and slightly overwhelmed. "I can't believe how hectic this day has been."

Deuce placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Trust me, I understand. And tonight I'll be keeping an eye out on the crew to make sure they don't do anything stupid… anything _too_ stupid," he sighed.

Ace felt guilt stir in his stomach and he placed his own hand on Deuce's shoulder. "No, you're going to relax and enjoy the night. I'll keep an eye on the crew while you have fun for once," he argued. His best friend deserved more than this but it was the best Ace could offer at the moment. If he could wave his hand and make any trouble and worry go away from Deuce he would. But sadly magic doesn't exist. And Ace was sure that if it did it would blow up in his face.

When it looked like Deuce was about to argue, Ace chose to be childish and place his hand over his mouth, halting anything his First Mate was about to say. "No no, you're not arguing, Deuce. And if you try to, I'll just demand that as your Captain you'll take the night off and forget your duties. I'll even sit on you and have Nora pin your legs down if that's what it takes to get you to relax," he threatened.

Deuce rolled his eyes and peeled Ace's hand back once he finished. "Alright alright, no need to go to the extremes, _Captain._"

Ace gave a nod, feeling pleased. "Good. Now, let's go and see our lovely crew.

Once Ace and Deuce arrived on the beach and found the crews everyone greeted them with a smile. Then, to Ace's despair, they noticed his knuckles on both hands lightly bandaged. Every Spade rushed towards them and started rapid firing questions at him till his head spun.

"Ace, what happened?"

"How badly are you hurt?"

"Did someone hurt you, Captain?"

"If someone did I'll make them pay!"

Thankfully Shanks came to his and Deuce's rescue by saying loudly, "Dear children, let's not overwhelm your Captain and First Mate!" But once Shanks came forward and saw Ace's hands, his expression darkened and became thunderous. Everyone paled and took a step back.

"Did someone hurt you? Do you have any more injuries? How badly hurt are you?" he asked. Shanks was going to ask more questions until a large hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him back a bit. It was Benn, to Ace's relief. The gunslinger would rescue him and stop Shanks from being overwhelming and nearly making Ace pass out from the overload of questions.

Benn turned his attention to Ace and asked calmly, unlike everyone else, "Ace, what happened?"

With a glance at Deuce, who gave him silent support, he let out a long exhale and faced Benn again. Ace explained all about how he was with the twins, the men coming after him and how they were the ones who slandered his name a while ago, which caused some of his crew to defend him.

Benn briefly had some emotion cross over his face before schooling his expression and kept his face blank. "These men, you said you sent them running? To leave the island?" he asked.

Ace raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Benn twisted his lips into a disdainful look. "Shame, I could've had some fun. Anyway, go on and have fun with your crew. We'll make sure no one gets too wild." He gave Ace a smile before pulling Shanks with him, preventing the man from hunting those thugs down and giving them a piece of his mind. Before they were out of hearing range they heard Benn say to Shanks, "If I can't beat them then you can't either. You're suffering too."

Ace and the Spades blinked.

"That was… interesting," Nora said after a beat of silence.

Gremma scoffed. "That's an understatement."

Ace went to say something but suddenly they heard, "HEY CAPTAIN! I'LL FIGHT THOSE THUGS DESPITE BEING DOWN TO ONE LEG!"

Ace couldn't help but faintly chuckle at Pakky. "I appreciate the offer, but I think a dog would have a better chance than you!" he teased. Pakky let out a yell and all of the other Spades started laughing.

Ace chuckled and bumped Deuce with his shoulder and said, "I think tonight is gonna be filled with lots of fun."

Deuce raised an eyebrow with a smile growing on his lips. "Yeah? Let's just hope no one starts another game of juggling bottles on fire and we're good."

* * *

As the night went on and everyone laughed and joked around, Ace began to feel something was off again. Not like danger but like something was wrong, as if someone was upset. Ace looked up from where he was sitting with Lucky Roo, Fin, Tiny - the Spade's cook - and Nora. He saw Benn with Deuce, Gremma, and Pakky and it looked like he was telling them about an old adventure

The other Spades were either together or some with Red Hairs, having a good time and enjoying themselves. A second later Ace figured out why he was feeling this way. He couldn't find Shanks despite the party being his idea. Worry started to grip Ace tightly and he stood up, excusing himself from the group and stretching out his senses to find his mentor. Shanks wasn't near them and five minutes later after looking and trying to be quiet about it, Ace almost decided to get Benn.

But before he could decide if he wanted to, he finally spotted Shanks. The man was a long way away from the crews and was sitting on an overturned tree stump in the sand. He was hunched over and as Ace got closer and closer he could see a bottle of rum held loosely in his hands. Ace hesitated, now seriously wondering if he should get Benn.

He didn't know Shanks as well as Benn and if Ace expressed any concern it would probably be brushed aside, since he was his apprentice. Shanks wouldn't want to 'burden' Ace with his troubles and Benn would be the only one to knock sense into him and comfort him. It was hard to make a choice because he also didn't want Shanks to be embarrassed that he found him, sitting alone drinking, clearly having a breakdown or something heavily bothering him. But as soon as those thoughts came Ace pushed them away. No. He wouldn't leave Shanks alone to suffer and would stick by him.

Ace quickened his pace and sucked in a deep breath when he was just behind him. He knew Shanks knew he was here. When the elder wasn't making a sound and just took a drink from his bottle, Ace decided he'd be the one to break the silence first.

"Shanks, what's wrong?" he asked gently, but not too softly to sound like he was treating him like a child.

A sigh escaped from Shanks' mouth. He didn't say anything at first, just took another swig from his bottle before saying, "Nothing's wrong, Ace. Just thinking. Go back to everyone and have some fun."

It was Ace's turn to let out a sigh. He walked ahead and stopped right in front of Shanks, and what he saw in the man's eyes made him freeze. It was heavy, dark and horrible sadness that Ace recognized because everyday that same dark and horrible sadness. Seeing it in the man who he looked up to and cared for hurt. It hurt knowing that Shanks was filled with just as much sadness as he was happiness. That he felt this intense pain everyday just like Ace. Which he supposed was very naive of him to simply think that Shanks never felt intense sadness before. Well, he knew that Shanks got sad, he's helped him before with Benn.

But to think it would be _this _bad, and not give the thought that Shanks could feel it also, was stupid of him.

Ace took a step forward and knelt down in front of Shanks. He met the red hair's stare calmly and said, "I know that's a lie, and I'm not leaving you. Just like how you never leave me."

"Now that's a lie," Shanks scoffed, looking down at his feet and tightening his grip on his bottle.

Ace frowned. What on earth was Shanks saying? His confusion must've been so noticeable that Shanks seemed to have sensed it and looked back up. His eyes were guilt-ridden and his whole body language screamed guilt and pain. Ace could nearly feel it secondhand.

"Shanks, what's going on? Please tell me, I want to help… I care about you a lot, and seeing you in pain makes me upset." Ace felt bad for pushing Shanks but he couldn't leave him alone, not when he was clearly hurting badly. Shanks meant too much to him and he wasn't going to let him suffer. Ace reached out and placed his hand over Shanks' despite him holding the bottle. Yet slowly but surely, Shanks started to let go of it and let Ace take it away before taking his hand into his own.

"I… I have left you, Ace," Shanks began, his voice cracking. "I wasn't there for you, I left you alone when you needed me. I wasn't there when you asked about who your parents were, I wasn't there to tell you that they were great people, I wasn't there to be _there _for you."

Ace didn't say anything for a beat until, "Shanks, what exactly-"

"I'm saying that I left! That I left everybody! I left Roger when he told us to leave him instead of fighting back. I left Rayleigh when he walked away alone, I left Miss Rouge and didn't ask her if something was wrong the last time I saw her. I just believed her charming smile and her lie saying everything was alright. I- I left them which ended up leaving you alone." Shanks pulled his hand away and gripped his hair tightly.

Ace stared at Shanks, stunned. He didn't say anything or move, just watched the man crumble and break into pieces before him. It was two minutes later that Ace finally spoke.

"Shanks, how could you even think that?" he started, his voice a near whisper but making Shanks lift his head up to stare at him in confusion. "Roger made you all leave and even Rayleigh couldn't make him budge! What makes you think that you could've when you were his young apprentice, that he wanted to protect? What makes you think my mom would admit her troubles to a young boy that she saw as her own? And Rayleigh, he wouldn't have let you come either way! Because he would want you to fulfill your dreams and become a great pirate."

Shanks looked like he wanted to argue and say that he was a failure but Ace wouldn't let him. "Yes, Shanks, you weren't there for me. You weren't there for me because you didn't even know I existed," he continued, hoping he was getting through to his mentor. Yet it seemed like he wasn't so Ace decided to take a different route.

"I didn't have a great childhood or life. I fended for myself, got my first best friend who became my brother, got a little brother, but then my best friend died. I raised a kid while I was still a kid. I learned hard truths and had to figure everything out on my own about everything, including parenting because while I am and always will be Luffy's big brother, I also became a parent. Not to mention when I found out who my father was I questioned everything about myself that I still do to this day." Ace paused, feeling his emotions swell up and begin to choke him.

It didn't help that Shanks was staring at him with wide eyes filled with horror and pain. When the red head reached out to comfort him, Ace pushed his hand to the side carefully. Shanks wasn't going to comfort him, Ace was going to do that for him for once. So he took Shanks' hand and held it tightly.

"Shanks, I have been through a lot. But all that pain I just told you? I would go through it again if it meant getting to this moment, because then I get to be with you," Ace said softly, making Shanks' breath hitch. For someone to say they would go through so much pain and anguish just to be able to be with someone, was beyond heartwarming and touching.

"Ever since we met you've been there for me more than my own grandfather. And, if it weren't for you, Luffy would be dead. Which means I wouldn't have had my little brother and when Sabo's time would've come, I would have been all alone. I probably would have died from the heart ache," Ace felt his lips quirk up into a faint smile. "Even before we ever met you already saved my life. So don't ever tell me you were never there for me, because Shanks, you always have been."

The hug Shanks pulled him in was bone crushing but wonderful. It made Ace feel loved and appreciated, that he meant something and was important. He returned it full force.

"Ace… I don't know how to thank you," Shanks said, his voice slightly muffled from where his face was buried in Ace's shoulder.

"You don't have to. I did this because I care about you, Shanks, and I wanted to return the favor for once," Ace's own voice was muffled from where he buried his face into Shanks' shoulder. He also tightened his grip around Shanks, not quite ready to let go, and from how Shanks did the same he wasn't alone.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever until they finally let go. Ace noticed Shanks' eyes were slightly red but didn't say anything, and his eyes might also be a little red too.

"I think I might call Rayleigh. Just see how the old man is doing," Shanks said suddenly.

Ace tilted his head to the side and asked, "You don't keep in contact with each other?"

Shanks shook his head. "No we do, but not constantly. More like every couple of weeks or months. We've never talked about anything personal or deep but I think that should change, life goes by too fast and I don't want him to feel like he's alone. He's not technically, he has a wife, but still. I'm the only other one who would understand his pain or come close to it. Besides Buggy but that man is horrible at keeping in contact and talking," he explained.

Ace gave him a lopsided smile and said, "I'm glad you're thinking about reaching out to him. It's good to reach out to family."

Shanks raised his eyebrows before settling into a soft, nostalgic smile. "Yeah, the old man's family. Speaking of which, here's a fun fact for you, if things had worked out and life been kinder to us, Rayleigh would've been your godfather."

Ace's eyes widened in shock but before he questioned more about that, Shanks then said, "But since that never happened, he would be like your great uncle. Like really great as in old. He's all white hair and white beard now. Like a wizard."

Ace snapped out of his shock and looked at Shanks amusedly. "I think the alcohol made you a bit more talkative. How about we head back to the others and relax?" he suggested.

Shanks gave him a fake exasperated look and sighed. "Fine, if you wish," he 'relented'.

Ace shook his head before getting up and starting to walk. They stayed at a slow pace and took their time, not wanting to rush. But while they were walking Ace couldn't help but think about Rayleigh. After what Shanks just told him it made him curious about the old man, his father's closest friend. What was he like? And what about the few remaining members of the Roger Pirates? Would he ever get to meet them? Should he look for them? He'd have to think more about it later, when he was alone.

As they were getting closer they could hear the laughter from different crew members, and could practically feel the pure joy in the air. It felt nice and soothing, like there were no troubles and just bliss. The crew members all gave them smiles and mock salutes when they spotted them but other than that they left them alone.

They saw Benn standing by a small campfire alone, one that Ace had built, and made their way over until Nora and Fin were calling Ace's name. He was about to say no and stay by Shanks, but he felt a hand push him towards his crewmates' direction.

Ace stared at Shanks with refusal until the man pushed him again fondly. "Go see your nakama, Ace. I'm gonna see Benn, so go and have fun," he said, urging him.

Ace hesitated but finally left when Shanks pushed him one more time and was certain he went to Benn. With that the Captain of the Spades went to go see his two crewmates by the ocean, hoping trouble wouldn't happen. There had been enough of that for one day.

Shanks waited till Ace was far away enough before saying to Benn, "That kid sure is amazing."

His friend moved his gaze to him and lingered for a split second before turning back to the three Spades, humming in agreement. "Yeah, that kid sure is something."

Shanks frowned and stared at Benn in concern. "It seems like I'm not the only one with problems tonight. What's wrong, Benn?" he asked, not bothering to hide his concern. His best friend was quiet for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh and slumping his shoulders.

"I've been trying to push away all these thoughts, but tonight it seems I can't," he started. "When the Spades leave, or deny your offer of joining when you ask, it's gonna hurt." Benn crossed his arms over his chest and moved his gaze down to the dwindling fire below them. His expression was open and Shanks could see the emotions he was battling.

"Yasopp and Lucky Roo voiced their concerns to me earlier, and I told them that we're attached, simple as that. Those Spades, Shanks, are really something else," Benn sighed. He lifted his head and gave Shanks a bitter smile.

The red head stared at sadly. "I know, it's gonna suck. But," - Shanks lifted his hand, gesturing to the young Spades running around - "We still have hope that they'll stay. Though until the time comes and it seems right to offer joining, we'll make the most of what time we have with them."

Benn eventually met his gaze and after a minute of silence, he smiled wearily but yet happy. "Seems that kid of yours has knocked some wisdom in you," he joked.

Shanks rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder against his playfully. "Please, my dear Benn, I have always been wise."

Benn chuckled but noticed his captain didn't pick up what he said exactly. He pretended to scratch his jaw to hide his growing grin. Lucky Roo owed him ten beli for being able to sneak in a father joke without Shanks noticing.

"Hey, what're you grinning at - ACE WHY ARE YOU IN THE WATER?!" Shanks screeched once he saw that his apprentice mid deep in the ocean, forgetting what he was going to ask Benn.

Ace seemed to hear Shanks but was surprisingly calm. Especially for someone who's biggest weakness is water. "Nora wants to play chicken in the water! Don't worry I know how deep I can go, I've tested it!" he assured.

Shanks was not assured. "Ace! You have a devil fruit!" he shouted, beginning to freak out and worry.

Ace waved off his worry and helped Nora climb onto his shoulders. "Don't worry, if I start drowning I got Nora to grab me! If you're also worried I might get cold I can easily set myself on fire," he 'reassured'. In front of him Gremma had another Spade, who was Rex, a fellow swordsman along with Nora, on his shoulders.

Shanks looked at Benn, his eyes pleading for help. "Benn, what the heck is he thinking?!"

His First Mate shrugged. "I have to admit I'm a little curious to watch this," he said, not sounding sorry at all. In fact he was enjoying seeing his captain fret like a mother hen.

Shanks face palmed. "I'm going to go grey early because of all this worry and stress," he groaned.

Benn narrowed his eyes at him. "Feel my pain."

* * *

_**Bonus…**_

Buggy watched his crew from where he sat, moving and walking around, talking and joking loudly with each other. He would have joined them but today was one of those days where he didn't want to do anything. Just sit around and sulk in silence. His crew seemed to have sensed his mood and left him alone thankfully.

Buggy tilted his head back and watched the clouds and birds go by. He wondered what it would be like to be able to drift away and not have a care in the world. It sounded peaceful.

"Hey look! It's the newspaper!"

Buggy brought his head back up at that. The news? That sounded good to read. After signalling for one of his crewmates to hand him the newspaper, he settled himself more comfortably and relaxed his muscles. He smoothed the newspaper out and began to read, getting ready to enjoy new information and stories.

Or he would have been if the front page wasn't talking about Shanks in bold words!

"That idiot?! What did he get into now?!" he shrieked. His crew startled at his voice but wisely didn't say anything or come near. When it came down to Shanks, his old crewmate, they avoided their captain as he could get loud talking about the red head.

Buggy read everything so fast that his eyes went crossed eyed for a second. But when he saw the picture of Shanks and that super rookie, Fire Fist Ace, he paused. He furrowed his brow and squinted carefully at the picture. Why did that kid look so familiar? Something about his eyes… and his freckles… the way his face was contorted with anger, similar to how Miss Rouge would yell at Roger for doing something reckless…

Buggy froze. His stomach dropped. Ice flooded his veins and a chill went through him.

It couldn't be… Fire Fist wasn't….

Buggy jumped from his seat and ran to his room, ignoring the shouts from his startled and confused crewmates. It couldn't be true! It wasn't possible!

But could it be?

Buggy hurriedly made sure he wasn't followed, made sure no one could listen in in any way, and dialed Shanks. His stomach was twisting and turning painfully and his mouth felt dry. Adrenaline and so many other emotions crashed and stirred within him. He almost felt sick.

After ages of waiting or what felt like it, Shanks finally picked up.

"_Buggy! My dear Buggy! I'm so happy-"_

"Fire Fist, is he Roger and Miss Rouge's son?" he spit out, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Shanks lingering silence and hesitation gave him his answer.

Buggy felt the floor sway beneath him and not because he was on a ship. He reached out a trembling hand and grabbed a chair he could collapse into, before he could fall on the ground. His hands didn't stop trembling no matter how hard he tried to stop it. He felt nauseous.

"_Buggy, how did you find out?" _Shanks' voice was deadly calm and hints of worry could be heard in it. No one else would have heard it but Buggy knew the red headed idiot better than anyone else. They did grow up together after all.

"The newspaper. It had a picture of you two on the front page and the way his expression was angry and the freckles, and the _eyes_, I started to see the resemblance until I figured it out," Buggy explained. He dropped his head into his free hand and groaned. "He's their son."

Shanks didn't say anything for a few moments until, "_Yeah, he is. And he's so much like them but yet different. He's incredible."_

Buggy let out a laugh that almost sounded like a sob. The pain and guilt he felt every day was piling up and suffocating him. Shanks didn't say anything or ask if he was ok, he noticed gratefully. He let Buggy pull himself together in silence and waited for him to say something next.

"Does he know who his parents are?" Buggy eventually asked. His voice sounded weak but clearer.

"_Yes, but he doesn't know that I or Benn know. I don't even think his own crew knows, so besides you, me, and Benn no one else knows. Well, besides his grandfather,"_ Shanks said.

Buggy frowned. "Roger's parents were long since dead when we were with him, which was the same case with Miss Rouge. Including any other family like cousins, so who's this grandfather?" he questioned slowly.

"_Garp."_

"What?!" Buggy shrieked.

Shanks sighed. "_It's a long story."_

Buggy huffed and leaned back in his chair. "I got all night and ain't doing anything tomorrow," he said.

"_I'm only going to explain the situation, I'm not going to talk about his personal problems or his life story. That's for him to tell if he wants to."_

Buggy wanted to smack Shanks. "I didn't want you to do that anyway, I know that's private and he doesn't even know me. If you did I'd punch you so hard that your ancestors would feel it," he growled. He grinned when he heard Shanks chuckling and tell him sorry.

But then he swallowed a tight lump in his throat and said a bit quietly, "But after… but after you explain this whole thing, could you tell me what he's like?"

Even though he couldn't see Shanks he knew the red head was smiling.

"_Of course, Buggy."_

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I tried my best to find any spelling errors or missing words. I also hope you're not bothered it's super long, I just get excited and write what I think works for the chapter. Should it be shorter?**

**Besides Shanks being devastated if Ace didn't join I wanted to show the other Red Hairs being upset too, showing their growing bond. I also wanted to show that Shanks still holds pain and guilt despite being a great mentor. That he still feels this pain and that it didn't go away magically, y'know?**

**I'll also try to work on the next chapter as soon as possible. With my mom out of work and home every day, my father and brother coming home earlier than usual and having my sisters screeching in my ear all the time, it's been… rough to focus, to say the least. My best alone time is usually late at night but I need sleep. (Despite having trouble sleeping all the time).**

**Let me know if you liked it and be safe! **


End file.
